


Under The Moonlight

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: fantasy au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: In this fucked up world, Changbin doesn't want to be an alpha who live his life like a common alpha. He doesn't want to mate an omega, he just want a partner who can supress his animalistic side. That's why he chooses Felix, a beta, to be by his side. Little did he know, he finally falls for Felix, who doesn't do anything besides being his best sidekick. He is also strong and not hesitate to lock Changbin up when his hormones overtake his body. And Felix can't help but doing the same because Changbin is something special. (Written in Bahasa).
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: fantasy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

_Klik._

Changbin mengunci pintu apartemennya sebelum ia menghenyakkan tubuh di sofa ruang tengah yang nyaman. Napasnya dihela pelan ketika tatapannya jatuh pada kandelir yang menggantung di langit-langit. Hari ini terasa melelahkan hingga Changbin ingin tidur saja sampai besok tanpa harus memikirkan apapun. Namun wilayah kekuasaannya sedang terancam serangan dari klan wilayah lain. Sebagai seorang alpha, ia harus melindungi semua yang ada di dalam wilayahnya.

Semua orang berkata menjadi seorang alpha adalah sebuah nasib baik. Dalam hirarki, ia berada pada puncak tertinggi. Kasarnya, Changbin bisa _berkuasa_ atas suatu wilayah yang merupakan kepunyaannya (dulunya dikuasai oleh sang ayah tetapi begitu Changbin mencapai usia dewasa, tugas itu diserahkan padanya). Namun ia merasa tugas itu cukup berat. Belum lagi dengan berbagai pertentangan batin yang setiap hari ia hadapi berkaitan dengan statusnya sebagai alpha ini.

Changbin sejujurnya tidak ingin menjadi alpha jika hidupnya hanya akan menyengsarakan orang lain.

Changbin melihat cukup banyak kasus di mana alpha bertindak semena-mena dan memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan nuraninya. Ia melihat kebanyakan alpha terlalu mudah dikuasai insting kebinatangannya sehingga membuat berbagai kekacauan. Belum lagi dengan tawuran antar klan hanya karena satu omega membuat Changbin sakit kepala memikirkannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu.

Maka Changbin pun berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar untuk membuat hidupnya lebih nyaman dan jauh dari hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai itu. Lelaki itu sudah berkonsultasi pada Chan, seorang alpha lain yang merupakan teman baiknya, dan pemuda itu pun menyarankan satu hal yang cukup menarik.

“Kau harus mencari pasangan secepatnya, lalu mating. Biar nggak menjadi brutal begitu tiba masa rut-mu,” ujarnya. Namun Changbin menolak keras karena untuk saat ini dia tidak butuh memiliki pasangan. Masih banyak urusan klan yang harus ia selesaikan. Mencari pasangan adalah hal nomor sekian dalam daftar pencapaian hidupnya.

“Aku sibuk. Nggak punya waktu mengurus satu orang tertentu saja, hyung,” elaknya. Chan berdecak pelan sebelum kembali bicara.

“Kenapa sih nggak mau mating? Kau takut sama omega apa gimana? Kata Jisung kau nggak mau dekat dengan omega manapun yang belum punya pasangan.”

“Dia benar,” Changbin mengangguk.

“Kenapa?” Chan semakin bingung.

“Aku gak mau jadi seperti alpha yang lain, hyung. Aku gak pernah mau menjadi alpha sejak awal.”

Chan terdiam, tatapannya tidak terbaca saat melihat Changbin yang menengadah frustrasi. Harusnya ia tersinggung karena dirinya adalah salah satu alpha notabene sedang gencar mengejar seorang omega. Dan Changbin terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti dirinya.

Namun Chan tahu Changbin bukanlah seseorang yang berpikiran semput. Ia tak akan memusuhi Chan hanya karena berbeda pendapat dengannya. Maka ia pun berusaha memberikan ide paling mungkin yang bisa dilakukan Changbin karena dengan begitu ia pun akan lebih tenang karena ada seseorang yang membantunya.

“Well then, I suggest you to get a beta. As your companion.”

Changbin terlihat berkontemplasi sejenak mendengar ucapan Chan. Namun ia belum memberi jawaban hingga sekarang, ketika mereka sudah berpisah dan Changbin sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Pria itu masih berusaha memikirkan baik dan buruknya ide Chan tersebut. Karena bagaimanapun juga ide itu cukup masuk akal baginya.

Menjadikan seorang beta sebagai sosok yang akan mendampinginya adalah pilihan aman. Setidaknya Changbin tidak perlu repot dengan pendampingnya karena beta tidak akan mengalami heat. Tidak menyusahkan sama sekali. Dan jika Changbin mengalami rut, ia bisa melewatinya sendiri seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Begitu ia yakin keputusan diambil, Changbin segera menghubungi Chan dan menyetujui idenya tadi. Pemuda di seberang sana terdengar senang, entah untuk alasan apa, dan ia berjanji segera mengirimkan beberapa foto teman betanya yang bisa menjadi pendamping Changbin. Setidaknya untuk mendampinginya secara literal karena Changbin benar-benar tidak sedang mencari pasangan.

_“Ah...kalau begitu dengan Lee Felix saja.”_

Chan mengirimkan foto seorang pemuda berambut merah di ponselnya dan Changbin tertegun sejenak. Kedua alisnya bertaut karena ragu.

“Lee Felix ini benar-benar beta?” tanyanya. Entah kenapa Chan justru tertawa di seberang sana.

_“Kenapa? Kamu pikir dia omega, ya?”_

“Hm.”

_“You can't judge a book by its cover, Bin.”_

Changbin terdiam, lalu ia pun berkata, “Okay, sorry.”

_“Nah, it's okay,”_ Chan berujar santai, _“tapi dia sedikit...rumit? Sepertinya begitu. Mungkin kau perlu usaha ekstra kalau ingin memintanya menjadi partnermu.”_

Mendengar hal ini, alis Changbin terangkat heran.

“Kenapa kamu memperingatkanku, hyung?”

_“Nggak ada. Cuma kuharap kamu nggak memarahinya kalau kau didiamkan atau bagaimana. Tapi dia anak yang baik dan sangat setia kawan. Dia partner yang baik untukmu.”_

“Hm,” Changbin bergumam lagi, “baiklah. Kalau begitu...kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?”

Chan terkekeh di seberang telepon, _“Kapanpun kamu siap~”_


	2. 2

'Jadi ini orang yang bernama Seo Changbin,' begitu kata hati Felix ketika ia menatap pria di depannya dengan sorot tenang. Wajah pria itu memang terlihat tegas, dengan tubuh yang kekar meskipun tidak begitu tinggi. Perawakannya memang sangat mencerminkan seorang alpha. Namun entah kenapa tatapannya terlihat agak...berbeda, seolah ia tidak nyaman berada di kulitnya sendiri.

Felix rasa inilah yang dikatakan Chan dengan sifat temannya yang cukup 'unik'.

“Kurasa Chan sudah setuju untuk melepas salah satu beta yang ada di klannya jika ia mengenalkanmu padaku,” ucap Changbin tiba-tiba, membuat Felix mengangkat alis atas ucapannya.

“Begitukah?” Felix bergumam. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya, tetapi matanya awas, “bukankah harusnya kamu menanyakan pendapatku dulu. Apakah aku setuju dengan idemu atau tidak?”

Changbin terkesiap pelan sebelum menghembuskan napas. Ia terlihat agak kesal karena Felix tiba-tiba membalasnya dengan argumen. Mungkin egonya terluka, tetapi Felix tidak peduli. Ia tak akan menurut pada alpha asing di depannya ini begitu saja.

Diam-diam Felix tersenyum dalam hati.

“Oke. Kalau begitu, apa kau setuju menjadi partnerku?” ucap pria itu lagi, terdengar seolah menahan diri untuk tidak menggertakkan gigi.

Felix kembali terkekeh kecil sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangan.

“Tunggu. Apa nggak ada sesi saling mengenal dulu, begitu? Kenapa langsung saja memintaku jadi partnermu?” ujar Felix. Changbin tertegun sebelum lagi-lagi menghela napas berat.

“Kenapa harus?”

“Tentu saja,” Felix melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari menelengkan kepala. Tatapannya dibuat seinosen mungkin meskipun dalam hati ia ingin tertawa penuh kemenangan, “aku nggak mau mengambil risiko menyetujui ajakanmu kalau aku belum mengenalmu sedikit lebih baik. Siapa tahu kau berniat jahat padaku, kan?”

Changbin kelihatannya lelah berargumen dengan Felix hingga ia pun menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk garis lurus. Tatapannya terlihat menajam, tetapi Felix sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Sikap otoriter Changbin tidak begitu kuat (mungkin karena ia setengah denial menjadi alpha) hingga Felix pun tidak begitu terpengaruh olehnya.

“Fine, do as you please,” Changbin menggerutu pelan. Persetujuan Changbin membuat Felix akhirnya bisa mengulas senyum, lega, karena ia tak harus menjadi partner Changbin dalam tanda kutip jika ia tidak menginginkannya.

Bukannya apa-apa, tetapi Felix tidak akan betah berlama-lama mendampingi orang yang menurutnya mengesalkan dan tidak cocok dengannya. Dan ia harus mengenal orang itu terlebih dahulu sebelum setuju menjalin hubungan pertemanan atau relasi apapun dengannya.

“Oke. Terima kasih, Changbin hyung,” Felix mengulurkan tangan ke arah Changbin untuk menyalaminya, “senang berkenalan denganmu.”

“Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Felix,” Changbin pun berkata sembari membalas jabatan tangannya. Namun satu hal yang tak ia ketahui, kehangatan tangan Felix entah kenapa membuat Changbin tertegun menatapnya hingga jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

Felix luput menyadari bahwa saat itu Seo Changbin mulai merasakan gelenyar tidak biasa yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat.

***

Setelah bertemu dengan Changbin, Felix meminta Chan untuk menemuinya di kafe yang sama. Pria itu muncul dengan sorot mata penuh selidik sehingga membuat Felix harus membungkamnya dengan rainbow cake yang ia makan agar tidak berisik.

“Aku belum bilang apa-apa!” Chan menyuarakan protes dengan mulut penuh. Felix tergelak, lalu menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

“Aku tahu kamu mau bilang apa, hyung. Pasti mau meledekku soal Changbin, kan?” ujar Felix. Chan terkekeh, lalu menyesap minuman yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

“Jadi gimana? Kalian sudah setuju jadi partner?” tanyanya. Felix menggeleng, membuat Chan mengerutkan alis kecewa, “kok nggak jadi?”

“Belum. Aku minta dia supaya kami saling mengenal dulu,” jawab Felix santai. Chan tiba-tiba tersedak minumannya sendiri.

“Tunggu, kenapa kalian terdengar kayak orang pedekate? Memangnya dia mau mengajakmu jadi pasangannya?”

Felix tertegun, lalu kembali bertanya, “Memangnya partner itu maksudnya bukan pasangan, ya?”

Chan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa bingung untuk menjelaskannya pada Felix.

“Changbin belum bilang?”

Felix mengerjap pelan, semakin bingung, “Bilang apa?”

“Dia mencari partner yang akan dijadikannya semacam orang kepercayaan, Felix. Dia nggak mencari pasangan mating.”

Ucapan Chan membuat Felix melongo sebelum kedua pipinya memerah karena malu. Ah, sialan. Dia pikir...ah, sepertinya Felix berpikir terlalu jauh. Ia jadi ingin menjitak kepalanya sendiri karena sudah bertindak bodoh.

“O-oh, begitu. Hahaha,” Felix hanya bisa tertawa kering tanpa humor. Chan mengulum senyum geli.

“Sebenarnya aku ingin kalian menjadi pasangan yang seperti itu, sih. Tapi Changbin bilang ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu dulu,” jelas Chan lagi. Felix merasa lega meskipun dalam hati sebetulnya ia semakin bingung dengan Changbin.

Masa sih ada alpha yang seperti itu? Bukankah seorang alpha dewasa sangat membutuhkan pasangan secepatnya untuk membebaskannya dari siksaan masa rut? Felix pikir itulah yang membuat seorang alpha langsung mencari pasangan begitu mereka sudah dewasa dan juga berkuasa.

“Jadi...aku hanya akan jadi orang kepercayaan? Seperti asistennya begitu?” tanya Felix lagi. Chan mengangguk pelan.

“Begitulah,” ucapnya, “tapi bukan asisten juga, sih. Kedengarannya jelek sekali. Patner, Lix. Partner.”

“Oke, partner,” Felix menyesap americanonya, “nice.”

“Kalian kan sama-sama tidak ingin mencari pasangan yang seperti itu. Makanya kutawarkan untuk mengenalkanmu padanya. Sebentar lagi mungkin Changbin akan menelponku untuk protes. Atau lebih parah, ia batal mau berpartner denganmu karena kamu terlalu rumit.”

Ucapan Chan sedikit banyak membuat Felix jadi merasa agak merengut. Ia memang tidak begitu mempedulikan apakah dirinya akan punya pasangan atau tidak. Namun entah kenapa sosok Seo Changbin membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Alpha yang cukup unik yang belum pernah ditemuinya di manapun sebelumnya.

“Boleh...aku minta nomor ponselnya, hyung?” tanya Felix lagi, “biar kuhubungi sendiri Changbin nanti untuk minta maaf.”

Chan terlihat bingung sejenak sebelum mengangguk, menyanggupi keinginan Felix.

“Oke. Akan kukirimkan kontaknya padamu.”


	3. 3

Changbin cukup terkejut mendapati pesan singkat dari Felix yang ternyata hendak mengklarifikasi kesalahpahaman mereka. Benar saja, Felix mengaku bahwa ia mulanya berpikir tawaran Changbin tersebut adalah untuk mencari pasangan mating. Itulah yang membuat Felix bersikeras agar mereka saling mengenal terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Changbin.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah juga jika harus seperti itu. Changbin ingin melihat sejauh mana ia bisa bekerja sama dengan Felix. Namun pemuda itu sendiri yang pada akhirnya setuju untuk menjadi partnernya setelah mengetahui intensi Changbin yang sebenarnya. Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di jendela percakapannya dengan Felix.

('Kenapa kamu berpikir aku akan mencari pasangan mating? Apa pernah ada alpha yang menawarimu demikian?')

Changbin menunggu jawaban Felix sembari menyeduh kopi. Bulan sabit yang menggantung rendah di langit mengintip dari balik pintu kaca balkon apartemennya sehingga Changin pun memutuskan untuk beranjak ke sana. Menikmati semilir angin malam yang membelai lembut rambutnya yang setengah teracak.

Ponselnya berdenting dan Changbin pun menyentuh kotak notifikasi untuk melihat pesan dari Felix.

( _'Kupikir alpha dewasa seusiamu selalu mencoba mencari pasangan mating secepatnya. Kamu pasti tahu alasannya.'_ )

“Tentu saja aku tahu,” Changbin terkekeh. Diletakkannya cangkir kopi di meja balkon sebelum jemarinya mengetikkan jawaban untuk Felix.

('Aku bukan alpha yang seperti itu, Felix. Buatku mencari pasangan bisa dilakukan nanti. Dan aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri sejauh ini.')

Balasan berikutnya datang sebelum Changbin sempat menyesap kopinya lagi.

( _'Oh, ya? Bagaimana caramu mengendalikan hormonmu sendiri? Dengan supresan?'_ )

('Aku jarang menggunakan supresan. Biasanya aku pergi mengurung diri di basement kediaman orangtuaku. Ada ruangan kedap suara di sana dan biasanya aku akan diikat dengan rantai kalau masa rut-ku tiba.')

Cukup lama jawaban berikutnya datang sehingga Changbin bisa menikmati minumannya sambil menatap cahaya bulan yang cukup terang. Tepat saat kopinya habis, jawaban dari Felix pun datang.

( _'Itu menyakitkan, Changbin hyung.'_ )

Changbin tersenyum membaca balasan Felix, lalu ia pun menggeleng pelan sambil mengetikkan jawaban.

('Biasa saja, sih. Aku cepat menyembuhkan diri.')

( _'Ah. Self-healing, ya?'_ )

('Yup.')

( _'You must be a very strong alpha.'_ )

('Keturunan ayahku.')

( _'Aku masih bingung. Kenapa kamu malah mencari beta dan bukannya omega? Maksudku...kamu nggak perlu denial dengan keinginan matingmu. Itu kan lumrah.'_ )

('Aku nggak mau jadi alpha yang seperti itu, Felix. Kan sudah kubilang tadi.')

( _'But why? Isn't it good to have a mate?'_ )

('Is it? To you?')

( _'Aku nggak memiliki urgensi untuk mating, hyung. Seorang beta nggak akan terpengaruh oleh apapun karena kami hanya 'orang biasa'.'_ )

Changbin menghela napas. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit miris saat berpikir ia ingin menjadi seorang beta seperti Felix.

('That's why I choose you. Because you don't have the urge to do that. You can make me less...insane. You can help me get through this without being affected by my hormone.')

Dua menit berlalu sebelum Felix membalas pesannya.

( _'Okay. I understand now.'_ )

Changbin tersenyum kecil membaca jawaban terakhir Felix untuknya malam itu.

( _'I will be your partner.'_ )


	4. 4

_'Datanglah ke apartemenku. Ini alamatnya.'_

Felix menghela napas pelan. Pemuda itu menatap menara apartemen elit yang merupakan kediaman Changbin tinggal dengan wajah penuh kontemplasi. Semula ia pikir Changbin akan mengajaknya bertemu untuk kedua kalinya di kafe atau tempat makan. Namun ternyata pria itu malah memberinya alamat apartemen yang membuat Felix jadi waswas sendiri.

Apa dia bisa mempercayai alpha itu? Meskipun ia teman baik Chan hyung, tetapi Felix tidak ingin gegabah.

Begitu selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, Felix bergegas menuju lobi. Setelah memberitahu keperluannya pada petugas keamanan, ia segera menaiki lift menuju lantai 35. Begitu sampai di lantai yang dituju, ia segera menemukan unit apartemen Changbin yang ternyata tak jauh dari lift. Setelah memencet bel, ia menunggu hingga suara Changbin di interkom terdengar.

“Ini aku, Lee Felix.”

“ _Oke._ “

Pintu lantas terbuka, menampakkan Changbin yang mengenakan hoodie abu-abu dan rambut yang jatuh menutupi kening. Ia tampak sedikit lebih muda dari saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu sehingga Felix tertegun sejenak melihatnya. Sebelah sudut bibir Changbin terangkat melihat reaksi Felix sebelum ia mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk.

“Maaf mengajakmu bertemu di apartemenku. Aku sedang malas keluar rumah,” ujar Changbin. Felix mengerutkan kening, sedikit heran dengan aroma apartemen Changbin yang...agak membingungkan. Selagi otaknya berpikir, ia memperhatikan gelagat Changbin yang terlihat sedikit gelisah.

'Ah,' Felix bergumam dalam hati, 'jangan-jangan...ini alasannya tidak mau bertemu di luar...'

Hidung Felix diam-diam mengedus udara saat Changbin perlahan menghampirinya lagi untuk duduk di sofa seberangnya. Aromanya seperti kayu mahogani bercampur kopi. Felix menelan ludah, berusaha untuk tidak panik karena ia tidak membawa persiapan apapun untuk situasi jika Changbin nanti hilang kendali.

“Minumlah, Felix. Aku nggak tahu kamu suka apa jadi kubawakan semuanya.”

Felix hanya mengangguk sebelum menatap satu persatu minuman kalengan yang diletakkan Changbin di depannya. Air mineral, jus, kopi, bahkan ada bir dingin juga. Felix mengambil jus dan membuka tuas pada tutupnya sebelum meneguknya perlahan.

“Bolehkah aku bertanya, Changbin hyung?” gumam Felix. Changbin mengangguk sekilas lalu menunggu Felix kembali bicara.

“Apa hyung...sedang dalam masa rut?”

Selama sedetik Felix memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Changbin hingga ia pun buru-buru menambahkan, “Nggak perlu dijawab kalau nggak berkenan, hyung. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Maaf.”

Alasan Felix berkata demikian bukan karena takut. Pemuda iu hanya ingin memastikan sehingga ia bisa mengambil langkah yang jelas jika memang terjadi sesuatu nantinya. Mungkin buru-buru mengantar Changbin ke kediaman orangtuanya untuk dikurung atau menahannya di sini dan membantu pria itu menenggak supresan darurat. Karena Felix rasa itulah gunanya ia diminta Changbin menjadi partnernya. Untuk membantu pria itu agar tidak lepas kendali.

Changbin mengatupkan rahang sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. Ia terlihat bimbang sejenak. Namun karena Felix terus menunggu dengan sabar tanpa sedikitpun bicara, akhirnya Changbin menyerah.

“Ya, masa rut-ku sudah dekat. Itulah yang membuatku malas keluar apartemen,” akunya. Felix mengangguk paham.

“Bisa dimaklumi,” ujarnya.

Changbin sepertinya merasa agak malu dengan kondisinya ini karena Felix mendapati ujung telinganya sedikit memerah. Namun sang beta hanya tersenyum sebelum menepuk pundak Changbin pelan.

“Jangan khawatir. Kurasa aku bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku bisa menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi kalau butuh segera menuju basement rumah orangtuamu. Aku juga bisa merantaimu kalau terpaksa melakukannya di sini. Aku bisa menghajarmu kalau insting alphamu memberontak ingin mencari omega di luar sana,” ucap Felix panjang lebar. Namun perkataan itu tiba-tiba membuat Changbin tertawa hingga Felix pun tertegun dibuatnya.

'Rasanya tidak ada yang lucu...kenapa dia malah tertawa?' bisik Felix dalam hati.

“Ya, Lee Felix. Kenapa malah berniat mau menghajarku, sih? Sudah kubilang aku nggak akan seperti itu,” Changbin menyentil pelan kening Felix, membuat pemuda itu terkesiap.

Kenapa...Changbin melakukan itu? Padahal ini baru pertemuan kedua mereka. Apakah Changbin memang seperti ini pada orang-orang yang baru ia kenal? Atau...karena Felix adalah partnernya sehingga ia pun bersikap demikian?

Felix hanya menatap Changbin dengan tatapan tak terbaca hingga pria itu pun berubah kikuk.

“Kenapa menatapku begitu? Ada yang aneh?” gumamnya. Nada bicara Changbin terdengar sedikit menantang, tetapi Felix sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu sekilas.

“Mungkin hyung memang aneh. Rasanya aku belum pernah menemukan alpha yang mengingkari hukum alam selain hyung,” jawabnya santai. Jawaban Felix membuat Changbin kembali menyentil keningnya, tetapi yang kali ini lebih sakit sampai Felix mengaduh.

“Mulutmu terlalu banyak bicara,” protesnya, “nggak usah berkomentar kalau aku nggak minta.”

“Kok marah?!” kali ini Felix menyuarakan protes, meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya serius. Changbin memutar bola mata sebelum berancang-ancang hendak menyentil Felix lagi. Untungnya pemuda itu memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga ia segera menepis tangan Changbin dan balas memitingnya.

“Hei, hei! Tanganku!” Changbin kembali protes. Felix yang sudah terlanjur berada di atas angin hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum memberi Changbin tatapan iseng.

“Aku bisa kok membantumu mengendalikan diri. Jadi santai sajalah, nggak usah sampai membatasi diri untuk keluar rumah. Kalau kau lepas kontrol, aku tinggal memitingmu begini. Masalah selesai,” Felix berkata enteng. Changbin mendenguskan tawa, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak membantah hingga Felix pun melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Changbin.

“Boleh memitingku tapi jangan menonjok mukaku, oke?” gumamnya, “ini aset berharga.”

Ucapan Changbin serta merta membuat tawa Felix meledak. Meskipun yang dikatakan Changbin ada benarnyaㅡya, bagaimana sang alpha dapat meyakinkan klannya tentang kekuatan yang ia miliki jika wajahnya saja bisa bonyok oleh seorang beta? Pasti egonya akan terluka.

“Iya, iya. Aku nggak akan tonjok wajahmu. Tapi jangan terlalu takut seperti itu,” tambah Felix, “selagi ada aku kurasa hyung akan aman.”

Changbin menghela napas pelan sebelum mengangguk setuju.

“Makasih, Felix. Karena sudah bersedia menjadi partnerku.”

Felix refleks tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih Changbin hingga kedua kelopak matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

“Sama-sama, hyung.”


	5. 5

_'He is really cute for a beta,'_ Changbin berkata dalam hati ketika ia memperhatikan Felix yang sedang sibuk dengan video game di ruang tengah apartemen Changbin.

Sejak awal ia sudah berpikir untuk memberi pemuda itu akses lebih luas selama berada di apartemennya. Katakanlah hal itu sebagai bentuk kepercayaan Changbin terhadap Felix yang sudah berstatus sebagai partnernya saat ini. Karena alasan itu jugalah Changbin mulai bersikap santai di depan Felix alih-alih kaku meskipun mereka baru saling mengenai beberapa hari lalu.

Mungkin bagi Felix sikapnya terlihat aneh. Namun beginilah ia. Jika memang Felix merasa keberatan Changbin tidak masalah dikritik.

Hanya saja sejauh ini Changbin lihat Felix tidak masalah dengan sikapnya. Maka itu sudah cukup bagi Changbin untuk tetap bersikap seperti apa yang ia yakini benar.

“Felix,” panggil Changbin, yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Felix, “lapar nggak?”

Felix menghentikan game-nya sebentar tatkala menatap ke arah Changbin, wajahnya terlihat agak memelas. Changbin mengulum senyum melihat alisnya yang berkerut lucu dan bibirnya yang sedikit mencebik.

“Sangat,” ucap Felix.

“Mau makan kemana? Sekalian menemaniku belanja bulanan,” tukasnya. Felix tersenyum senang, kepalanya mengangguk antusias.

“Sebenarnya aku mau makan steak. Tapi terserah hyung saja mau makan di mana. Yang penting makan,” jawab Felix. Changbin berpikir sejenak sebelum menyetujui.

“Oke, kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu, ya. Jangan lupa matikan video game-nya,” Changbin berujar sembari melangkah menuju kamar. Felix memberinya gestur 'oke' sebelum kembali melanjutkan permainan sembari menunggu Changbin.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke basement. Changbin bersikeras menyetir meskipun mereka akan menggunakan mobil Felix untuk alasan keamanan. Pemuda itu bilang mungkin akan lebih baik Changbin tidak dikelilingi oleh barang-barangnya saat di luar agar ia bisa tetap tenang.

“Hm,” Changbin mengendus udara saat ia duduk di jok pengemudi, membuat Felix menatapnya dengan agak waswas. Selama ini Changbin tidak begitu memperhatikan aroma seorang beta. Namun begitu ia menyadari bahwa ternyata aromanya sesegar ini, Changbin mengerti kenapa ia bisa lebih tenang saat berada di sisi seorang beta.

“Aromamu seperti _petichor_ , ya?”

Felix terlihat kaget sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyetel pemutar musik dan GPS, tetapi Changbin bisa melihat ekspresinya yang agak kikuk.

“Mungkin,” gumamnya cepat. Changbin terkekeh, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya. Ia fokus menyetir sambil sesekali memperhatikan Felix yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Changbin merasa cukup tenangㅡlebih tenang dibandingkan saat ia sedang sendirianㅡberkat aroma Felix yang menenangkan. Entah kenapa ia juga bisa menghidu aroma kue coklat bersamaan dengan petichor, tetapi Changbin tak begitu memikirkannya. Mungkin berasal dari Felix, mungkin juga tidak.

“Eh? Beneran mau makan steak jadinya, hyung?” tanya Felix saat Changbin memarkirkan mobil pemuda itu di depan sebuah restoran steak. Changbin mengangguk, lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya.

“Katanya tadi mau steak, ya sudah kita makan steak saja,” ujarnya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sebelum bergegas turun dan menunggu Changbin keluar agar mereka bisa memasuki restoran bersama-sama.

Sebenarnya Changbin masih merasa cukup khawatir dengan kondisinya sehingga ia pun berusaha terus berada di sisi Felix. Beruntung pemuda itu tidak keberatan dan membiarkan Changbin berjalan terlalu dekat dengannya hingga mereka sampai di kursi yang dituju.

“Hm?” Felix terlihat bingung saat Changbin memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya alih-alih di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya. Changbin hanya terkekeh lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

“Aku masih agak khawatir. Jadi aku mau duduk di sebelahmu,” Changbin menatap Felix lekat-lekat, ekspresinya setengah memohon, “boleh?”

Felix terlihat mengerjapkan mata sekilas sebelum mengangguk. Ia tidak bicara lagi setelahnya karena sibuk menatap buku menu dan Changbin pikir Felix mungkin benar-benar lapar.

Syukurlah selama mereka berada di sana tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Beberapa kali memang sempat ada orang-orang yang melambatkan langkahnya saat melewati meja mereka. Namun Changbin perhatikan Felix selalu berusaha memelototi orang itu sampai berlalu sehingga ia pun bisa merasa lega. Padahal harusnya Changbin sebagai alpha yang melindungi Felix, tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

“Aku punya pertanyaan lagi untukmu, hyung. Tapi terserah jika hyung mau jawab atau tidak,” Felix tiba-tiba berkata. Changbin yang hendak menyuap daging mengangguk sekilas sebelum menjawab.

“Tanya saja, Felix. Nggak apa-apa.”

“Oke,” Felix menelan makanannya lalu menatap Changbin lamat-lamat, “kalau seandainya hyung di masa depan sudah siap untuk memiliki pasangan mating, hyung akan memilih perempuan atau laki-laki?”

Changbin mengerjap perlahan, sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Felix. Namun setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Changbin akhirnya menjawab, “Kurasa laki-laki.”

Mendengar jawaban ini, kelopak mata Felix melebar kaget.

“ _Why?_ ”

“ _Dunno_. Tapi karena kemungkinanku untuk mating sangat kecil, jadi kurasa jawaban sebenarnya tidak ada yang kupilih.”

“Meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil tapi kan ada kemungkinan, hyung,” tukas Felix lagi.

Changbin merasa kebingungan hendak menjawab apa. Ia pun merasa tidak ingin membahas itu lagi karena semua sudah jelas. Namun ia juga tidak ingin membuat hubungannya dengan Felix kembali kikuk karena sebelumnya ia sudah mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk bertanya. Maka ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan mencoba mengemukakan isi hatinya.

“Aku nggak mau mating karena tidak ingin menjadi seperti alpha lain yang memiliki kelemahan. Apalagi kalau sampai punya anak, nantinya aku pasti akan punya banyak sisi lemah. Aku takut...tidak bisa melindungi orang yang berarti buatku. Aku takut menyesal,” gumam Changbin. Selama beberapa detik mereka masih diam hingga Changbin pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan sisi manusiaku. Entah kenapa aku benci saat melihat alpha yang terlalu menuruti insting hewaninya sehingga mereka pun bisa berubah brutal dan melukai banyak orang,” Changbin menggelengkan kepala, wajahnya muram.

“ _I don't want to be someone who is worse than them._ ”

Pembicaraan ini terasa cukup berat dan melelahkan bagi Changbin sehingga ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya. Begitu juga dengan Felix yang hanya mengangguk dan ikut diam sepanjang sisa waktu mereka berada di sana. Namun saat mereka kembali ke mobil, Felix tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Changbin sembari mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain.

“Berjanjilah kalau hyung akan mengandalkanku dan selalu bilang kalau butuh bantuanku dalam setiap kesulitan,” gumam pemuda itu.

Changbin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya sebelum mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Felix, menyegel janji mereka. Hatinya terasa hangat, tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah karena menyentuh kulit Felix atau karena ucapan pemuda itu yang tidak terduga.

“Aku janji.”


	6. 6

Pukul delapan malam mereka akhirnya selesai berbelanja sekaligus makan malam di luar. Felix perhatikan lumayan banyak juga bahan makanan yang dibeli Changbin. Mungkin karena dia lebih suka memasak sendiri daripada makan di luar.

Changbin sudah bercerita banyak tadi dan Felix merasa senang mendengarnya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa sang alpha sudah menaruh kepercayaan cukup besar padanya. Maka tidak ada yang bisa Felix lakukan selain mengingat informasi itu sebaik mungkin. Siapa tahu berguna untuk masa yang akan datang.

“Kita mau kemana habis ini?” tanya Changbin begitu pria itu melanjukan mobil Felix keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. Felix bersandar ke jok penumpang sambil menatap langit-langit mobil, lalu menggeleng.

“Nggak kemana-mana,” ia menjawab sebelum menoleh ke arah Changbin, “memangnya hyung masih mau ke suatu tempat?”

Felix diam-diam menelan ludah saat Changbin tiba-tiba membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum. Lantas pria itu memasukkan alamat dalam alat GPS yang akan menuntun mereka ke suatu tempat yang tidak Felix ketahui.

“Kalau begitu kita ke rumah orangtuaku.”

***

Felix sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Changbin akan benar-benar menyetir ke rumah orangtuanya. Memang tidak jauh, hanya berjarak 30 menit dari pusat perbelanjaan (dan sekitar 15 menit dari apartemen Changbin). Namun yang tidak Felix mengerti _kenapa_ Changbin mengajaknya mampir saat sudah larut malam begini.

“Ngapain ke sini malam-malam sih, hyung?! Orangtuamu nanti terganggu,” Felix menyuarakan protes yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Changbin. Namun pria itu tidak berkata apapun dan mengajak Felix untuk turun dan menyapa orangtuanya.

'Aduh,' Felix menggaruk kepala dan bergegas turun dari mobil sambil cemberut menatap punggung Changbin. Kalau tahu akan mengunjungi orangtua Changbin, Felix pasti akan membeli sesuatu tadi sebagai oleh-oleh. Sudah kepalang basah, ia akhirnya mengekor Changbin dan membiarkan hanya pria itu yang memberikan wine sebagai buah tangan untuk kedua orangtuanya.

“Oh! Binnie datang! Kenapa malam sekali, Nak?” Wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya merupakan ibunda Changbin lekas memeluk anaknya begitu sampai di pintu. Felix membungkuk hormat begitu wanita itu menyadari kehadirannya, lalu tersenyum sopan.

“Aku tadi belanja, terus sekalian ke sini,” ujar Changbin sebelum merangkul ibunya, “eomma, kenalkan ini partnerku. Namanya Felix.”

Sesuatu dalam nada bicara Changbin membuat jantung Felix sedikit berdetak aneh. Ia membungkuk lagi untuk kedua kalinya saat ibunda Changbin menatap bergantian antara Felix dan putranya dengan penuh arti.

“Seorang omega?” tanya ibunya. Sebelum Felix menjawab, Changbin sudah terlebih dahulu menyela.

“Dia beta, eomma. Kan sudah kubilang aku nggak mau sama omega.”

“Anak aneh. Padahal kan biasa saja,” ibunda Changbin tiba-tiba menjitak anaknya, membuat Felix diam-diam menahan tawa. Changbin menggerutu karena malu, tetapi setelah tatapannya bertemu dengan Felix pemuda itu malah tersenyum. Felix lagi-lagi merasa aneh.

“Ada apa ini? Aku mendengar suara Changbin.”

Felix kembali membungkuk hormat saat seorang pria paruh baya muncul di belakang ibunda Changbin. Ayah Changbin ternyata sangat mirip dengan anaknya tetapi lebih tegas dan menyeramkan jika beliau tak berbicara dengan senyum di wajahnya.

“Appa, aku kesini mau mengenalkan partnerku pada kalian. Namanya Felix. Lee Felix,” ujar Changbin lagi. Felix segera membungkuk hormat dan ayah Changbin pun menepuk pundaknya dengan gestur ramah.

“Senang bertemu denganmu, Felix. Kuharap kamu bisa tahan dengan putraku yang banyak maunya ini,” kelakar ayah Changbin. Felix hanya terkekeh sementara Changbin memanyunkan bibir. Entah kenapa ia bisa melihat sisi Changbin yang lain saat berada di tengah keluarganya.

“Ayo masuk dulu, Binnie, Felix,” ajak ibunya. Namun Changbin segera menggeleng sambil menatap ibunya dengan agak menyesal.

“Aku harus kembali, eomma. Hari ini aku pakai mobil Felix ke sini. Kasihan Felix kalau kemalaman pulang,” ujar Changbin. Ibundanya hanya menghela napas sementara ayahnya mengangguk paham. Pria itu juga sesekali memperhatikan Felix seolah menilai diam-diam. Mungkin orangtua Changbin mengira 'partner' yang dimaksud putra mereka adalah pasangan.

Felix harus mengingatkan Changbin untuk menjelaskan pada orangtuanya setelah ini.

“Oke. Lain kali mampirlah untuk makan malam di sini. Felix harus coba masakan ibumu yang menurutmu paling enak sedunia,” ibunda Changbin tersenyum jenaka.

“Kalau ada waktu dan kalau tidak mengganggu aku akan mampir lagi, eommoni,” tutur Felix.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan,” ujar ayah Changbin saat mereka berpamitan.

Setelah menyerahkan wine dan mendapat peluk cium dari kedua orangtuanya, Changbin mengajak Felix untuk pamit. Felix kembali membungkuk hormat sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum mengikuti Changbin menuju mobil. Saat mereka berlalu dari sana, Felix akhirnya kembali buka suara.

“Menurutku sebaiknya hyung jelaskan juga ke orangtuamu tentang 'partner' yang dimaksud. Biar nggak terjadi kesalahpahaman,” usul Felix. Changbin terkekeh pelan sembari terus menatap ke arah jalanan di depan.

“Tenang saja, Lix. Mereka tahu kalau partner yang dimaksud bukan seperti itu,” jawabnya santai. Felix menghela napas sebelum menyandarkan punggung ke jok penumpang dan menatap jalanan di luar dengan wajah serius.

Semoga saja yang dikatakan Changbin benar. Semoga saja tatapan penuh arti yang dilemparkan orangtua Changbin padanya tidak berarti apapun saat ini.

***

Tidak terasa bahwa kebersamaannya dengan Changbin hari itu sudah berakhir.

Pukul sebelas malam, Felix sedang menyetir pulang dari apartemen Changbin menuju apartemennya dengan kepala penuh. Banyak sekali informasi yang dibagi sang alpha padanya hari ini sehingga Felix harus segera mencatatnya begitu sampai di apartemen.

Beruntung kediamannya tidak begitu jauh hingga ia pun tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyimpan semua di kepala. Begitu selesai membersihkan diri, Felix bergegas menyadarkan tubuh di kepala ranjang sambil mencatat hal-hal yang diketahuinya tentang Changbin hari ini.

“Suka steak medium rare, suka red wine, tidak tahan cuaca panas, pemilih soal sayuran, gampang bosan, lalu alamat rumah orangtuanyaㅡ,” Felix mencatat cepat alamat orangtua Changbin di catatannya, “suka main mahjong dengan ayahnya, lalu suka kimchi jjigae dan tangsuyuk buatan ibunya, hm...apalagi, ya?”

Felix menggigit pulpen saat berusaha mengingat hal yang harus ia ketahui. Saat ia kembali menatap catatan untuk melakukan review, tiba-tiba ia sadar bahwa belum menuliskan keterangan tentang masa rut Changbin.

“Ah, padahal itu penting kenapa malah lupa,” Felix segera mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirimkan pesan pada sang alpha.

('Hyung, kapan tepatnya masa rut-mu terjadi? Mau kutuliskan di catatan.')

( _'Mungkin sekitar 5 atau 7 hari lagi. Kenapa malah dicatat?'_ )

('Ini penting supaya aku bisa berjaga-jaga di dekatmu kalau sudah mendekati.')

( _'Maksudmu kamu akan menemaniku? Dimanapun aku berada?'_ )

Felix mengerjap pelan membaca balasan dari Changbin, lalu menghela napas.

('Sepertinya begitu.')

Dua menit penuh Changbin tidak membalas pesannya hingga kemudian Felix dikejutkan oleh suara dering panggilan masuk yang ternyata berasal dari Changbin.

“Ya, hyung?” jawab Felix. Changbin di seberang sana masih belum bicara selama beberapa detik, membuat Felix sedikit berdebar karena mengantisipasi, “ada apa, hyung?”

_“Lusa...kalau kamu nggak sibuk...mau makan malam di apartemenku? Aku akan memasak.”_

Felix menelan ludah sebelum bergumam, “Ya...boleh hyung kalau nggak merepotkan.”

 _“Nggak sama sekali, Felix,”_ ujar Changbin lagi, entah kenapa terdengar sedikit lebih senang, _“kamu suka makanan apa selain steak?”_

“Creamy pasta.”

 _“Oke,”_ Changbin berdehem, lalu ia segera menambahkan, _“sekalian kuberitahu hal-hal lainnya tentang diriku dan wilayah mana yang merupakan milik klanku dan harus kulindungi.”_

“Baiklah kalau begitu, hyung. Jam berapa aku ke tempatmu? Aku bisa datang cepat untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam,” Felix menawarkan. Namun Changbin hanya terkekeh pelan di seberang sana.

_“Nggak usah. Datanglah jam tujuh malam, oke?”_

“Oke,” gumam Felix. Jantungnya kembali berdetak aneh dalam dadanya, kali ini entah kenapa dibarengi oleh sensasi lain yang membuat napasnya agak tercekat.

_“Baiklah. Kalau begitu...selamat tidur, Felix.”_

“Hm. Selamat tidur, Changbin hyung.”

Begitu panggilan terputus, Felix hanya bisa menatap ponselnya yang layarnya kembali gelap dengan sorot bingung.

“Apa sudah saatnya aku membawakan red wine kesukaan Changbin hyung?” bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Felix hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum menutup catatan dan bersiap untuk tidur.


	7. 7

Sejak siang, Changbin sudah bersiap-siap begitu asisten rumah tangganya selesai bekerja. Ia sudah menyusun beberapa bahan makanan untuk membuat _creamy pasta_ dan makanan lain sebagai pelengkap. Changbin suka memasak, meskipun kemampuannya masih jauh dibawah koki profesional. Namun kedua orangtuanya mengakui kelezatan masakannya sejak ia mulai belajar memasak saat masih SMA.

Changbin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk memberikan impresi baik pada Felix. Apakah karena ia senang menunjukkan kemampuannya? Atau ia hanya ingin Felix betah menemaninya? Changbin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia capai dari makan malam kali ini.

Daripada pusing memikirkan hal tersebut, Changbin memilih untuk berhenti berekspektasi. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia harap Felix menyukai masakan yang ia buat.

Tidak terasa Changbin sudah menghabiskan hampir satu jam untuk bersiap-siap. Ia tidur siang sebentar karena lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa mulai tidak nyaman. Pukul empat sore Changbin terbangun dan bersiap untuk memasak.

Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum saat membayangkan reaksi Felix nantinya saat melihat masakan yang dihidangkan Changbin.

Pukul setengah tujuh malam Changbin bergegas untuk membersihkan diri sebelum Felix tiba. Saat pria itu selesai berganti baju, didengarnya bel pintu berdering. Changbin lantas berjalan santai menghampiri pintu dan menemukan Felix di sana dalam balutan kaos berlapis jaket kulit dan celana jeans hitam. Mereka bertukar senyum sebelum Changbin mempersilakan sang beta memasuki apartemennya.

“Ini buatmu,” Changbin sedikit terkejut saat Felix tiba-tiba menyerahkan sebotol red wine padanya. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum makin lebar sebelum menepuk pundak Felix dengan gestur senang.

“Makasih, Lix. Harusnya kamu nggak perlu repot-repot bawain ini segala,” ujar Changbin. Namun Felix hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum melempar cengiran.

“Nggak apa-apa, hyung. Ini kan kesukaanmu.”

Changbin merasa tersanjung karena Felix ingat ucapannya tempo hari. Ah, benar juga. Pemuda itu bilang ia sudah mencatatnya. Pantas saja.

“Nanti kita minum ini sambil makan malam,” tuturnya lagi. Felix mengerjap, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat mengikuti langkah Changbin menuju meja makan.

“Whoa. Creamy pasta,” Felix bergumam takjub sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada Changbin yang berada di seberang meja. Pria itu hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek sembari membuka tutup wine. Begitu menyadari Changbin hendak menuangkan minuman, Felix langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta botol tersebut, “Sini biar aku saja, hyung.”

“Nggak apa-apa, Felix,” Changbin menolak halus. Ia tahu Felix mungkin tidak enak pada Changbin karena harusnya yang lebih muda yang menuang minuman, tetapi Changbin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Maka pemuda itu pun mengangguk sembari mengucapkan terima kasih pada Changbin yang sudah menuangkan wine ke gelasnya.

“Masakanku mungkin nggak seenak masakan restoran, tapi biasanya kalau ditemani wine pasta ini bisa jadi lebih enak,” Changbin berkelakar untuk mencairkan suasana, yang ternyata berhasil membuat Felix tersenyum.

“Let's see, hyung.”

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi di antara mereka yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah denting peralatan makan dan sesekali gumaman samar saat Felix merasakan enaknya masakan Changbin yang di luar dugaan. Sementara sang tuan rumah hanya mengulum senyum sembari menikmati makanan sekaligus memperhatikan ekspresi sang beta yang ada di seberangnya.

“Enak?”

“Mmhm. Sempurna.”

Sudut bibir kanan Changbin terangkat membentuk seringaian kecil, sebelum pria itu menyesap wine dari gelasnya perlahan.

“Glad you like it.”

“Kalau seorang alpha sepertimu bisa melakukan apapun, nggak heran kamu nggak butuh pasangan,” gumam Felix. Changbin hampir tersedak minumannya saat mendengar celetukan ini sebelum ia mencetuskan tawa pelan.

“Ya, Lee Felix. Memangnya mencari pasangan itu cuma buat disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga apa? Bukan seperti itu harusnya,” protes Changbin. Felix pun ikut tertawa dan Changbin bisa melihat betapa tawa Felix kali ini terlihat berbeda. Sudut matanya berkerut manis, begitu pula sisi pipinya yang tertarik lantaran tawanya begitu lepas.

“Aku bercanda, hyung,” pemuda itu melambaikan tangan. Mereka sama-sama sudah menandaskan isi piring masing-masing sehingga Changbin berinisiatif untuk membersihkan peralatan makan yang kotor. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Felix, membuat Changbin menoleh pada sang pemuda yang masih menyunggingkan senyum di wajah.

“Let me do the dishes,” ia menawarkan diri, lalu membawa piring kotor ke belakang untuk mencucinya.

Changbin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba membeku di tempat begitu matanya bersirobok dengan netra hazel kecoklatan milik Felix. Mungkin ia hanya terkejut karena jemari Felix yang tidak sengaja menyentuh jemarinya menimbulkan gelenyar aneh yang menjalar seluruh tubuh. Atau karena senyum Felix yang terlihat berbeda di matanyaㅡmanis dan memabukkan bagai wine yang mereka sesap sepanjang makan malam.

Benak Changbin entah kenapa berhenti berpikir sejenak hingga Felix pun sudah terlebih dahulu membawa piring bekas makan mereka ke belakang tanpa menunggu Changbin bereaksi.

“Oke.” _There comes the answer._

Sayup-sayup Changbin mendengar Felix terkekeh sementara sang alpha tetap berada di sana untuk merapikan meja makan. Setelah semuanya tersusun kembali di tempat semula, Changbin menunggu Felix selesai dengan pekerjaannya sambil bersandar di salah satu konter dapur.

“Kenapa masih berdiri di sana, hyung?” tanya Felix yang sedang mengeringkan tangan. Changbin hanya mengedikkan bahu sekilas, lalu menyerahkan gelas wine milik Felix untuk dibawa pemuda itu.

“Aku janji mau menunjukkan peta wilayah milik klanku, ingat?”

“Ah, ya,” Felix kembali tersenyum, matanya berkilat antusias hingga Changbin pun refleks membalas senyumnya, “apa tidak apa-apa diperlihatkan padaku? Maksudku...aku kan dari klan lain?”

“Nggak masalah,” Changbin melambaikan tangan singkat sebelum tiba-tiba saja mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik ke arah Felix, “karena kamu sudah jadi partnerku, bagian ini juga harus kamu ketahui, Lix.”

Changbin tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu berani hari ini dan memperlakukan Felix bagai seseorang yang sudah menjadi teman akrabnya selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin karena alkohol yang mulai mempengaruhi sistemnya, atau mungkin karena Changbin mendapati aroma hujan dan kue coklat dari tubuh Felix membawa ketenangan lebih untuknya. Ditambah lagi Felix juga tidak terlihat keberatan, sehingga Changbin tidak sungkan merangkul pundak Felix saat mereka berjalan bersisian ke ruang kerja Changbin.

Ia merasa senang karena Felix tidaklah serumit yang diceritakan Chan.

“ _Okay, then. Please lead the way_ , Changbin hyung,” ucap pemuda itu tenang. Changbin lantas mengangguk sebelum membukakan pintu ruang kerjanya, mempersilakan Felix masuk terlebih dahulu.


	8. 8

Sudah hampir tiga hari berlalu sejak makan malam di rumah Changbin. Yang artinya kemungkinan masa rut Changbin sudah semakin dekat. Felix sejak tadi tidak bisa tenang bekerja membantu Chan di kelas renangnya sehingga ia pun meminta izin untuk pulang lebih cepat. Felix belum dihubungi oleh Changbin sama sekali pagi ini hingga ia pun mulai membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk.

“Hati-hati di jalan ya, Lix.”

Chan melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan yang dibalas singkat oleh pemuda itu. Ia merasa agak lega karena Chan tidak bertanya. Namun ia punya firasat pria itu akan meminta penjelasan nanti ketika urusan Felix sudah selesai.

Begitu sampai di mobil, Felix kembali mengecek ponsel dan mendapati tidak ada notifikasi baru. Refleks pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah sebelum menelusuri kontak Changbin dan menghubunginya via panggilan suara. Cukup lama nada tunggu terdengar cukup lama membuat Felix agak khawatir. Namun di dering ke lima Changbin akhirnya mengangkat ponselnya.

_“Halo? Felix?”_

“Hyung,” Felix tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi ia menahan napas menunggu jawaban Changbin, “lagi dimana sekarang?”

_“Lagi menuju rumah orangtuaku. Kenapa?”_

Felix agak terkesiap sebelum ia bertanya hati-hati, “Sendirian? Apa sudah waktunya?”

Changbin terkekeh di seberang sana meskipun Felix bisa menyadari bahwa nada bicaranya sedikit berbeda dibanding yang sering Felix dengar selama ini. Agak rendah dan entah kenapa napasnya terdengar cukup cepat di ponsel.

_“Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku langsung cari aman. Dan ya, aku sendirian.”_

Benak Felix berpikir cepat lantaran ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menyusul Changbin atau tidak. Hanya saja ia ragu apakah Changbin membutuhkan bantuannya karena pria itu sejak awal tidak menghubungi Felix untuk melakukan sesuatu hari ini.

_“Lix? Masih di sana?”_

Suara Changbin di seberang sana membuyarkan lamunannya hingga Felix pun segera bergumam untuk memberitahu keberadaannya. Rasanya agak aneh jika Felix tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk mendampingi Changbin menuju kediaman orangtuanya. Mungkin karena Felix yang terbiasa menunggu perintah sebagai beta dan bukannya meminta untuk diberi instruksi. Maka ia pun berusaha mencari topik lain untuk membuat pembicaraan mereka berlanjut.

“Kapan hyung kembali?” gumamnya tanpa benar-benar berpikir. Dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa bisa saja konteks kalimat itu memunculkan kesalahpahaman, ia segera mengklarifikasi, “maksudku biasanya berapa lama hyung akan mengurung diri? Sehari dua hari atau lebih? Aku perlu mencatatnya.”

Di seberang sana kembali terdengar kekehan dari sang alpha. Felix menghembuskan napas pelan, agak malu karena mengetahui bahwa Changbin baru saja menertawakannya. Felix tidak menyuarakan protes. Ia maklum karena memang pertanyaannya tadi terdengar konyol (karena ia tidak berpikir).

 _“Nggak perlu dicatat, Lix. Aku sudah mengirimkan file-nya padamu di e-mail. Biodataku, lengkap dari A sampai Z,”_ tukas Changbin. Felix nyaris tidak percaya sehingga ia segera membuka tablet untuk mengecek e-mail pribadinya yang ia bagi pada Changbin. Ternyata benar. Ada file baru berisi data-data Changbin dan sangat lengkap sehingga Felix bergumam takjub tanpa sadar di ponsel.

“Woah...ada nama mantan calon mate juga,” gelak Felix. Changbin langsung terdengar panik dan ia merutuki seseorang bernama Seungmin yang baru Felix dengar namanya hari itu.

 _“Itu sebelum orangtuaku tahu aku nggak butuh mate,”_ lekas Changbin menjelaskan. Felix hanya tertawa, lalu kembali membaca biodata partnernya sambil bicara di telepon.

“Siapa Seungmin? Temanmu?”

_“Iya. Dia beta di klanku.”_

“Hm,” Felix mengangguk, “kenapa kamu nggak menjadikan dia partner saja? Lagian kalian sudah kenal lama.”

Didengarnya Changbin mendenguskan tawa sebelum berkata, _“Dia nggak memenuhi kualifikasi, Lix. Seungmin sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri, jadi akan terasa aneh. Lagipula dia nggak pernah pro padaku.”_

Penjelasan Changbin membuat Felix diam-diam tersenyum sebelum ia mengambil pulpen dan mulai mencatat informasi tersirat yang diberikan Changbin soal Seungmin. Pemuda itu memasukkan nama Seungmin dalam daftar orang terdekat Changbin.

“Selain Chan dan Seungmin ada yang lainnya? Maksudku yang dekat denganmu. Tapi kalau Chan kan beda klan, ya?”

Changbin menggumamkan “hm” panjang sebelum bicara lagi, _“Ada, sih.”_

“Okay, spill.”

Pria di seberang telepon lantas menceritakan tentang beberapa teman terdekatnya yang lekas Felix catat dengan telaten. Beberapa nama baru yang disebut Changbin ternyata juga Felix kenal, seperti Jisung dan Hyunjin. Namun ia baru mendengar nama Minho dan Jeongin, yang ternyata merupakan alpha bersaudara dari klan Changbin.

“Mereka bersaudara tapi nama belakangnya beda?” tanya Felix lagi.

 _“Bukan. Mereka sepupuan dari pihak ibu,”_ jelas Changbin.

“Oke,” Felix menggigit pulpennya tanpa sadar sambil membaca semua catatan yang baru saja ia tambahkan.

_“Jeongin baru menerima status alphanya, sih. Dia baru ulang tahun yang ke-18 sebulan lalu.”_

“Oh, alpha baru,” Felix menganggukkan kepala, “must be hard for him when he got his first rut.”

 _“Sangat,”_ Changbin menghela napas dan menggantung ucapannya. Namun setelah Felix tunggu ternyata pemuda itu tidak menjelaskan apapun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Felix mendengar suara lampu sen yang berdetak dari speaker ponselnya dan terkesiap begitu menyadari Changbin menelepon sambil menyetir.

“Kok nggak bilang hyung lagi nyetir?!” Felix langsung panik. Changbin hanya membalas dengan tawa pelan.

 _“Kan aku sudah bilang tadi lagi menuju ke rumah orangtuaku,”_ jelas Changbin. Felix lantas menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, merasa malu sendiri karena ia tidak begitu memikirkan ucapan Changbin di awal.

Ya, bagaimanapun juga saat itu ia sedang sibuk mengkhawatirkan Changbin. Otak Felix sepertinya tidak bisa _multitasking_ , memikirkan dua hal berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan.

“Ya udah. Hyung hati-hati, ya. Kabari aku kalau butuh bantuan atau ada sesuatu,” Felix menutup bukunya lalu mengepit ponsel di antara telinga dan bahu saat ia sibuk menjejalkan buku tersebut ke ransel.

 _“Hm. Kalau begitu jangan lupa jemput aku begitu selesai mengisolasi diri, ya,”_ ujar Changbin tiba-tiba. Felix yang tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar hanya membalas dengan “Huh?” pelan. Changbin lantas mengulang permintaannya dan Felix menjadi semakin bingung.

“Dijemput? Bukannya hyung bawa mobil sendiri?”

_“I will be super tired and barely alive because my energy has drained so you have to give me an aftercare.”_

Felix hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar pilihan kata Changbin, “Sorry, a what?!”

 _“Aftercare, Felix. For my wounds,”_ Changbin terkekeh lagi. Felix akhirnya sadar maksud ucapan Changbin dan ia kembali merasa malu karena salah sangka.

“Ya, aku tau,” Felix pura-pura terdengar galak, membuat tawa Changbin semakin geli. “Jangan ketawa, hyung!” protesnya lagi.

Changbin terdengar susah payah menahan tawa, tetapi kekeham pria itu akhirnya mereda, _“Oke, Lix. Aku masuk dulu. Eomma tiba-tiba sudah muncul di depan pagar karena bauku terlalu kuat kayaknya.”_

“Ah, oke. Hati-hati, hyung. Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau sudah harus dijemput, ya,” ingatnya. Changbin menggumamkan “oke” dan salam perpisahan singkat sebelum mematikan ponsel. Menyisakan keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti mobil Felix hingga membuat si empunya tersandar lelah di jok pengemudi.

“I hope you'll be okay,” gumam Felix pada udara kosong sembari menatap langit di luar sana yang sudah mulai berubah abu-abu karena akan hujan. Lantas pemuda itu segera mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan mengunci pintu mobil sebelum berlalu dari area parkir tersebut menuju ke apartemennya sendiri.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [!!!] TW: moderate self-harming, slight mention of blood, description of sexual desire. please consider this warning before you read.

Ketika tetes hujan pertama membasahi bumi malam itu, Changbin dituntun oleh ayahnya menuju ke ruangan yang berada di basement. Lelaki itu terlihat mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat begitu merasakan gelombang panas yang mulai menggerogotinya dari dalam.

Logikanya mulai memudar perlahan, dikalahkan oleh insting yang membuatnya sorot mata dan gelagatnya terasa berbeda. Changbin bahkan kesulitan menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum karena yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanya menyeringai sambil mendenguskan napas keras, membuat ayahnya harus mengusap punggungnya berulang kali agar Changbin lebih tenang.

“Sebentar lagi sampai, Nak. Bertahanlah,” ayah Changbin berkata.

Dulu sebelum sang ayah bertemu ibu, pria itu juga sering mengalami hal serupa Changbin. Saat rut merupakan satu kepingan tidak menyenangkan yang ingin ia lenyapkan dari kehidupannya. Changbin pun begitu. Ia harus menghadapi 48 jam lebih penuh siksaan ketika masa rutnya tiba.

Mungkin karena saat itu merupakan masa di mana seorang alpha harus bersama omega dan melepaskan hasrat terpendamnya, Changbin pun juga mengalami fase di mana ia berpikir ingin kabur dan mencari omega di luar sana yang sedang heat untuk memuaskannya. Sehingga ia bisa lepas dari penderitaan itu dan tidak perlu menyakiti diri sendiri.

Naluri semacam itu alamiah, wajar dialami oleh seorang alpha maupun omega. Namun Changbin sudah bertekad tidak ingin tunduk pada diri sendiri. Ia akan mengalahkan insting itu meskipun dalam prosesnya ia harus mengorbankan diri sendiri.

Menoreh luka di kulitnya sendiri adalah salah satu cara untuk mengalihkannya dari penderitaan itu.

Begitu sampai di pintu basement, Changbin segera berlari melewati pintu dan meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

Tempat itu mungkin terlihat seperti sebuah ruangan tak berpenghuni yang tidak memiliki perabot memadai. Hanya ada sebuah samsak besar di tengah ruangan dan sebuah sofabed yang sudah cukup koyak di dekat pintu masuk. Ada sebuah kamar mandi di sudut yang berseberangan dengan tempat Changbin meringkuk saat ini. Lantai dan atap serta dindingnya dicat warna biru gelap. Bahkan lampunya pun hanya ada di tengah dan bercahaya redup.

Ayah dan ibunya sengaja membuat ruangan itu sedemikian remangnya agar Changbin bisa cukup tenang selama masa isolasinya karena ia bisa sangat terganggu dengan cahaya terang. Dan jika diisi dengan banyak perabotan, mereka takut akan lebih berbahaya bagi Changbin karena putra mereka bisa saja merusak perabot dan sengaja melukai diri sendiri dengan lebih brutal lagi.

“Istirahatlah, Binnie. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri,” itulah yang diucapkan ayah Changbin sebelum pria itu mengunci pintu basement, meninggalkan Changbin sendirian dalam keremangan.

Napas Changbin mulai terengah saat kepalanya mulai berdenyut nyeri, pertanda hormon yang mempengaruhi masa rut-nya mulai mengalami peningkatan. Biasanya kondisi ini akan bertahan selama berjam-jam hingga seharian, membuat Changbin harus mengitari ruangan itu untuk membuat kepalanya berhenti meneriakkan keinginan untuk keluar dari sana dan mencari omega untuk melampiaskan nafsunya.

“Fuck.”

Changbin mulai merasakan sakit karena semakin frustrasi. Tubuh Changbin meringkuk dalam. Kuku-kukunya yang tumpul mulai menggurat kulit, meninggalkan jejak merah di sekujur tubuh. Lantas pria itu tiba-tiba mengerang ketika rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyingkirkannya. Kini pria itu tergeletak di lantai dan berusaha menghidu sekitarnya, berusaha mencari aroma manis yang membuatnya lapar dan tidak sabar ingin membenamkan giginya pada leher yang menguarkan aroma memabukkan itu.

Leher para omega.

Namun tidak sedikitpun aroma manis itu tertangkap oleh inderanya. Kening Changbin berkerut kesal sebelum ia bangkit dan terhuyung, lalu meninju dinding di depannya dengan tangan kosong.

“I can...I can do this. I can stop this,” geraman penuh determinasi itu tercetus begitu saja dari mulut Changbin tanpa disadari. Logikanya mulai tersingkir jauh di sudut benak hingga seluruh pikirannya hampir dikuasai oleh insting. Namun ia masih berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri di antara rasa frustrasi yang menyiksa.

Changbin butuh, butuh sekali mencari pelampiasan. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan membuat dirinya lupa pada penderitaan ini dengan menendang dan memukul apapun yang ada di dekatnya, termasuk dinding yang melingkupinya ini.

***

_Hyung? Changbin hyung?_

Changbin mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat dan menyesuaikan diri dengan sebersit cahaya remang yang mengganggu pandangan. Ia berusaha menaungi matanya dengan tangan dan mencari sumber suara dalam yang terdengar familiar itu. Namun ketika matanya benar-benar terbuka, Changbin segera menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya sendiri.

'Suara tadi...,' bisik Changbin pada diri sendiri.

Diperhatikannya secercah siluet langit dari balik ventilasi kecil di loteng yang sudah kembali gelap. Bisa dirasakannya hawa dingin mulai menyergap di ruang bawah tanah itu, menandakan bahwa di luar sedang hujan deras. Aroma hujan yang menguar dari ventilasi tersebut mengingatkannya pada seseorang, membuat perasaan Changbin perlahan mulai tenang.

Ia masih berbaring telungkup di lantai. Pakaian atasnya sudah sejak awal ditanggalkan, ketika kegelisahan membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih. Ada lebam dan juga bekas cakaran kukunya yang tumpul di tubuhnya, dan luka terbuka pada buku-buku jarinya karena digunakan berkali-kali untuk meninju samsak hingga dinding dan lantai.

Changbin tidak pernah mengalami luka yang terlalu parah saat berada dalam masa rut. Ia merasa bersyukur karena setidaknya ia masih cukup terkendali meskipun tetap saja cenderung menyakiti diri sendiri. Biasanya ini ia lakukan untuk membuat dirinya terdistaksi dari keinginan untuk mating saat masa rut-nya tiba.

Barangkali masa rut-nya sudah hampir berakhir sehingga Changbin pun perlahan mulai bangkit dan membersihkan diri menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sudut lain ruangan. Di sana sudah tersedia handuk, pakaian bersih, serta perban untuk membalut luka dan beberapa obat-obatan.

Dua hari berada di sana dan meninju berbagai permukaan selain samsak membuat energinya terkuras habis. Changbin pada akhirnya tertidur sejenak di bak mandi ketika rasa lelah menyergap raganya. Beruntung ia segera tersadar dari tidurnya. Setelah mengganti baju dan mengobati serta membalut lukanya, Changbin menekan tombol interkom untuk memberitahu ayahnya bahwa ia sudah cukup aman.

_“Oke, appa akan segera ke sana, Binnie.”_

Begitu interkom dimatikan, Changbin otomatis menghenyakkan tubuh ke sofabed yang sudah hampir rusak itu. Ia hampir saja tertidur jika seseorang tidak segera muncul dan membuka gerendel pintu. Changbin hendak bersiap-siap berdiri ketika mendadak saja suara seseorang yang tadi didengarnya di mimpi tertangkap inderanya.

“Hyung...? Are you...are you okay?” tanya Felix yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata kaget dan penuh kekhawatiran.


	10. 10

Awalnya Felix tidak berniat untuk menyusul Changbin ke rumah orangtuanya saat itu. Ia teringat pada perkataan sang alpha yang akan menghubunginya begitu ia selesai dengan urusannya.

Selama menunggu, Felix sudah hapal di luar kepala isi file biodata yang dikirimkan oleh Changbin. Ia mempelajari semuanya, mencocokkan beberapa kebiasaan mereka yang sama dan yang bertentangan, lalu mencoba untuk membuat rencana mengenai hal yang akan dilakukan setelah ini. Namun saat Felix membaca tentang riwayat Changbin selama mengalami rut, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

Felix mulai merasa khawatir karena Changbin belum menghubungi ketika seharusnya pria itu sudah bisa menghubungi.

 _'Lama masa rut Seo Changbin berkisar antara satu sampai dua hari. Waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat berkat kondisi tubuh yang terjaga dengan baik sehingga hormonnya pun seimbang. Waktu terlama bagi Seo Changbin mengalami masa rut adalah lima hari, yaitu pada saat pertama kali ia diketahui sebagai alpha. Jika ia mengalami rut yang lebih lama, artinya Seo Changbin sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat dan membutuhkan perawatan untuk memulihkan kondisinya,'_ begitu yang tertulis di file biodata Changbin.

Hal itulah yang membuat Felix terus menghitung mundur waktu yang tersisa sembari berjalan bolak-balik di apartemennya. Ia sedang menimbang apakah perlu menghubungi ponsel Changbin dan memastikan bahwa partnernya baik-baik saja atau langsung menuju kediaman Changbin dengan risiko membuat pria itu kesal.

“Ah, sudahlah.”

Felix menyambar ponselnya dan segera menghubungi ponsel Changbin. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara sapaan di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah wanita. Suara ibunda Changbin.

“Eommoni, ini aku Felix,” sapanya. Wanita di seberang sana membalas sapaannya ramah dan Felix segera memberitahunya maksud dan tujuan menelepon agar tidak mengganggu ibunda Changbin.

“Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Changbin hyung?”

_“Ah, Binnie masih berada di basement, Felix.”_

Seketika seluruh tubuh Felix terasa bagaikan disiram air dingin. Hampir 48 jam berlalu dan Changbin masih belum keluar dari tempatnya mengurung diri. Kekhawatiran Felix bertambah besar, mungkin karena ia merasa takut dengan kondisi Changbin setelah mendengar sendiri bahwa ia akan _terluka_ begitu keluar dari sana.

Padahal selama ini Felix bergaul dengan Chan yang juga merupakan alpha seperti Changbin, tetapi pria itu entah kenapa selalu berhasil melalui gejolak hormonnya tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

(“Changbin itu denial terhadap kondisinya, Felix. Mungkin itulah yang membuat situasinya berbeda dan lebih menyakitkan baginya,” begitu penjelasan Chan saat Felix menanyakan tentang maksud ucapan Changbin tempo hari.)

Maka tanpa ragu Felix meminta izin pada ibu Changbin untuk menyusul ke sana. Wanita itu mempersilakannya dengan senang hati sehingga Felix pun bergegas melesat ke kediaman orangtua Changbin tanpa menunggu lama.

“Felix! Changbin baru saja bilang ia sudah selesai. Aku akan menjemputnya ke basement dulu,” ujar ayah Changbin saat pria itu menyambutnya di pintu masuk.

“Ah, bagaimana kalau saya saja yang menjemputnya, abeoji? Biar abeoji istirahat saja di sini,” Felix menawarkan diri. Pria itu awalnya terlihat kaget. Namun setelah berpikir beberapa detik ia pun memberi izin. Tanpa banyak kata, Felix segera mengikuti petunjuk tuan rumah untuk menyusuri jalan menuju basement.

Jalan menuju basement memang agak remang-remang, tetapi tak satupun Felix temukan sarang laba-laba maupun debu tebal yang menandakan tempat itu jarang dibersihkan. Felix beruntung karena berhasil turun tanpa halangan berarti, hingga ia menemukan pintu bergerendel yang persis dengan deskripsi ayah Changbin sebagai pintu ruangan basement yang ditempati sang alpha.

Felix membukanya agak tergesa karena tangannya gemetar. Beruntung tidak lama kemudian gerendelnya bisa terlepas hingga Felix bisa mengayunkan daun pintu hingga terbuka. Sang beta sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Changbin ternyata sudah menunggu di satu-satunya sofabed jelek yang ada di ruangan itu, dengan wajah letih dan tubuh penuh luka bekas cakaran dan tangan yang diperban.

Felix terkesiap, benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai matanya.

“Hyung...? Are you...are you okay?”

Changbin terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Felix, tetapi ekspresi itu segera berganti menjadi senyum kecil yang terlihat agak kaku. Kepala Changbin tertunduk sekilas, sengaja memutus kontak mata dengan Felix, sebelum tatapannya ke arah lain.

“I'm okay now, Lix. I'm fine,” gumamnya.

Felix ingin mendekat, ingin memastikan bahwa luka-luka di tubuh Changbin itu nyata atau hanya ilusi optik belaka. Namun belum ada perintah dari sang alpha sehingga Felix pun tidak bergeming. Ia terus menatap Changbin dalam diam, ekspresi horor yang terpeta di wajahnya cukup jelas menandakan bahwa ia masih syok melihat kondisi Changbin yang demikian.

“Felix,” kini giliran Changbin yang bertanya sehingga Felix pun diam-diam menelan ludah. Tatapan Changbin terlihat letih, tetapi entah kenapa Felix bisa melihat kekhawatiran di sana.

“Are you okay?”

Entah kenapa saat itu Felix menjawab pertanyaan Changbin dengan gelengan. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkannya untuk menerima uluran tangan Changbin yang tiba-tiba menariknya agar bisa duduk di sebelah pria itu.

Aroma mahogani bercampur kopi begitu pekat memenuhi inderanya meskipun tersamarkan oleh bau hujan di luar. Namun Felix sama sekali tidak menjauhkan diri saat Changbin tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kening di pundak Felix dan bersandar penuh di lengan kanannya.

“Kalau begitu istirahat dulu di sini sebentar sampai kamu membaik.”

Gumaman Changbin yang terdengar begitu dekat di telinga Felix membuat sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar pelan. Ia tidak mengerti alasan Changbin melakukan itu, tetapi Felix tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang alpha. Maka ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan menelan saliva lantaran gugup.

Menunggu Changbin menegakkan tubuh sembari mencoba menenangkan jantung di rongga dada yang mulai kacau detaknya.


	11. 11

Kelopak mata Changbin masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Namun ia paksakan menahan rasa kantuk demi menatap Felix yang saat itu sedang menotolkan antiseptik ke bekas cakaran di kulitnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat amat serius hingga Changbin bisa melihat kerutan dalam di antara alisnya.

Rasanya Changbin ingin sekali mengulurkan tangan demi menghapus kerutan itu, tetapi Changbin cukup yakin kalau Felix akan melemparkan tatapan aneh padanya. Selain itu Changbin juga masih belum pulih sepenuhnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk menatap Felix dalam keheningan.

“There. It's done,” ucap Felix sambil tersenyum lega. Pemuda itu meletakkan pinset dan membuang kain kasa yang digunakan untuk menotol luka. Changbin balas memberinya senyum terima kasih, lalu menyandarkan tubuh di kepala ranjang.

Saat itu mereka masih berada di rumah orangtua Changbin, tepatnya di dalam kamar Changbin karena ia meminta Felix mengobatinya di sana. Kamar itu adalah tempat Changbin menghabiskan 20 tahun hidupnya sebelum ia pindah ke apartemen yang dihuni seorang diri. Tentu saja kamar itu merupakan tempat yang membuat Changbin merasa nyaman setelah menjalani hari berat sehingga ia lebih memilih diobati di sana daripada di ruangan lain dalam rumah itu.

Karena sudah cukup malam, ibunda Changbin melarang kedua pemuda itu untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Apalagi hujan di luar semakin deras hingga wanita itu khawatir mereka akan terjebak badai. Dengan kata lain, Changbin dan Felix harus menginap semalam di rumah orangtua Changbin dan baru boleh kembali besok pagi setelah sarapan.

Kalau Changbin sih tidak masalah karena di sini memang rumahnya juga. Namun ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Felix yang terpaksa harus menginap di rumah orang lain yang sama sekali asing dan bisa membuatnya kurang nyaman. Apalagi jika kediaman tempat ia menginap jauh dari wilayah klannya, Felix bisa-bisa tidak tidur semalaman karena gelisah.

Pria itu sekilas menatap Felix yang sedang membereskan kotak P3K sebelum bertanya, “Kamu mau tidur di mana nanti, Lix?”

“Di mana saja nggak masalah. Sofa juga boleh, hyung,” kekehnya. Setelah menutup lemari, ia kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Changbin sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Barangkali hendak mengabari keluarganya bahwa ia menginap di rumah Changbin.

“Nggak mungkinlah di sofa,” Changbin menghela napas. Ia ingin menawarkan kamar tamu, tetapi lokasinya berada di lantai satu rumahnya yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan kamar orangtuanya. Sementara kamar tamu yang berada di depan kamar Changbin sedang diperbaiki.

“Aku nggak apa-apa, hyung. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,” ucap Felix lagi.

“Tidur di sini aja gimana?” gumam Changbin tiba-tiba. Barangkali Changbin tidak begitu memikirkan dampak ucapan itu untuk Felix sehingga ia pun terkejut melihat Felix membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Entah karena pemuda itu pikir Changbin barangkali asal bicara karena lelah atau ia serius dengan ucapannya.

“Uhm...oke?” didengarnya Felix menjawab ragu, matanya memindai sekeliling kamar untuk mencari sesuatu, “aku bisa pakai kasur lantai yang di sana.”

Changbin mengarahkan tatapan pada telunjuk Felix yang menemukan sebuah tempat tidur ekstra berupa futon yang terlipat rapi di salah satu rak. Pria itu menghela napas sebelum mengangguk, diam-diam agak kecewa karena sebelumnya ia pikir bisa meminta Felix tidur di sampingnya sehingga ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Felix lebih dekat.

Entahlah, Changbin bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia memiliki hipotesis bahwa bau Felix bisa menenangkannya. Ia teringat beberapa jam lalu, ketika hujan mulai deras mengguyur bumi, tubuh Changbin perlahan mulai rileks sehingga ia pun berhenti mencakar kulitnya sendiri. Ia pun bisa merasakan kenyamanan saat aroma hujan menari-nari di ruang bawah tanah dan membuatnya menyerah pada rasa kantuk.

Ketenangan yang kali ini ia dapatkan membuat Changbin berpikir untuk menggunakan aroma Felix sebagai sedatif alami setiap kali Changbin merasa tidak nyaman atau bahkan kesakitan saat masa rut-nya.

Namun Changbin sama sekali belum memberitahu pemuda itu mengenai rencananya. Ia bermaksud untuk mendiskusikannya dengan Chan atau dengan Minho agar Changbin tidak salah langkah. Terutama dengan Chan sebagai seseorang yang terdekat dengan Felix. Ia sudah cukup nyaman berteman dengan sang beta sehingga ia tidak ingin pemuda itu kecewa padanya karena Changbin bermaksud untuk memanfaatkannya.

(Tidak ada niat buruk untuk mencelakakan Felix dengan percobaan ini, sungguh. Changbin sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan ia lakukan agar tidak melukai Felix, termasuk merantai dirinya sendiri.)

”...bin hyung? Hei, Changbin hyung? Kok melamun?”

Changbin mengerjap kaget saat Felix melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Lantas pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk melangkah menuju rak futon itu. Felix yang baru menyadari maksud Changbin lekas membantu pemuda itu hingga mereka berdua saling bantu untuk membentangkan futon itu di lantai, tepat di dekat kaki ranjang.

“Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kamu berberes dan ganti baju. Sudah disiapkan di kamar mandi, kok,” ucapnya, “biar bisa segera istirahat.”

Felix mengangguk pelan, lalu bergerak ragu menuju kamar mandi. Changbin tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi dilihatnya pemuda itu sempat melirik khawatir ke arahnya sebelum menutup pintu. Padahal ia sudah baik-baik saja, sudah diobati juga. Tinggal menunggu lukanya menutup sendiri karena kemampuan _self-healing_ nya.

Lalu apa yang dikhawatirkan Felix?

Begitu pemuda itu kembali dan sudah berganti baju dengan salah satu piyama Changbin, tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersila di futon sembari menatap Changbin. Tentu saja sang alpha merasa bingung dengan sikap Felix yang cukup aneh. Pemuda itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dibaca, seolah hendak menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

“Ada apa, Felix? Ada yang mau kamu katakan padaku?” Changbin balas menatapnya sembari bertanya. Sudut bibir Felix tertarik sedikit membentuk senyum kecil, lalu kepalanya mengangguk.

“Hyung,” panggilnya, membuat sebelah alis Changbin terangkat karena Felix yang menggantung kata-katanya selama beberapa detik.

“Apa boleh kalau kamu kuberi pelukan sebelum tidur? Soalnya...hyung masih kelihatan lelah. Padahal seharusnya energimu sudah membaik. Kalau meminta orangtuamu untuk memelukmu sekarang...kayaknya nggak enak karena mengganggu istirahat mereka?”

Changbin tertegun sejenak, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Felix bisa hapal tentang trivia. Padahal ia pikir semua yang dituliskan Seungmin di dalam file tersebut terlihat agak _oversharing_. Ia bahkan tidak akan merasa heran jika Felix mengabaikan bagian itu.

Nyatanya, sang beta terus memberinya kejutan menyenangkan yang membuat Changbin semakin sulit untuk tidak kagum padanya.

“Tapi itu cuma pendapatku,” Felix bicara lagi, kali ini agak salah tingkah sehingga Changbin bisa mendengar ketergesaan dalam nada suaranya, Terserah hyung saja kalauㅡ”

Namun sebelum Felix menyelesaikan ucapannya, Changbin sudah menghambur ke arah Felix hingga pemuda itu hampir terjerembab di futon. Untunglah Changbin segera bersandar ke pinggir tempat tidur hingga ia bisa menarik tubuh Felix dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan.

“Hyung...?” suara Felix teredam oleh pakaian Changbin, tetapi pemuda itu tidak bergeming. Ia sibuk menempelkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher Felix dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menenangkan sesejuk guyuran hujan di musim panas.

Sebelum Felix kembali bersuara, Changbin perlahan melepaskan pelukan dan kembali ke ranjangnya. Ia hanya tersenyum santai ketika Felix menatapnya dengan sorot bingung. Barangkali Felix ingin bertanya, tetapi Changbin rasa sikapnya sudah cukup menjelaskan semua. Bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan energinya kembali dari pelukan yang mereka bagi.

Ah, seharusnya Changbin meminta izin. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena Felix yang masih kehilangan kata-kata.

“Maaf, aku...langsung memelukmu. Ya...soalnya kamu menawarkannya,” Changbin bingung sendiri karena tiba-tiba saja ia terbata karena kembali mengingat sensasi menyenangkan saat memeluk dan menghirup aroma Felix. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa detik lalu sehingga Changbin memutuskan untuk berbaring dan menyelimuti diri hingga kepala.

“Selamat malam, Lix. Tolong matikan lampunya, ya,” gumamnya dari balik selimut.

Entah apa reaksi yang ditunjukkan Felix selanjutnya setelah Changbin mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Namun telinganya bisa menangkap bunyi 'klik' saat sakelar lampu dimatikan, lalu suara Felix yang berbisik rendah di balik kegelapan kamar yang melingkupi mereka.

“Selamat malam, Changbin hyung.”

Tersenyum kecil, Changbin pun perlahan memejamkan mata, perlahan mulai terlelap menuju alam mimpi.


	12. 12

“Jadi bagaimana kabar Changbin? Sudah baik-baik saja?”

Pertanyaan Chan membuat Felix sedikit terkejut saat ia baru saja muncul ke permukaan air setelah berenang dua putaran penuh tanpa henti. Ia menarik lepas kacamata renangnya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dari dalam air untuk duduk di pinggir kolam. Napasnya masih agak terengah, tetapi Felix berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Chan sambil mengusap air dari wajahnya.

“Iya, baik-baik saja. Kenapa hyung?” tanya Felix lagi. Tungkai sang pemuda yang setengahnya berada di dalam air digoyang-goyangkan saat tatapannya mengarah pada Chan, yang ikut mengambil tempat di sisinya sambil merendam kaki juga.

“Kemarin kamu panik sekali. Kukira Changbin terluka parah saat rut jadi aku ikut khawatir,” ujarnya.

Felix mendengus pelan sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, “Di mataku sih lukanya lumayan parah, tapi nggak apa-apa.”

“You must've been freaking out at that time,” Chan tersenyum.

“Yeah,” jawab Felix sambil mengangguk pelan, “kamu saja nggak pernah sampai seperti itu, Channie hyung.”

“Aku cukup duduk di ruang kerjaku sampai rasanya sudah mendingan. Sebentar lagi mungkin aku nggak akan begini kalau aku berhasil mendekati omega yang kutaksir.”

“Hm, bagaimana caranya supaya bisa tenang begitu? Kemarin Changbin hyung sampai kelelahan dibuatnya,” gumam Felix sambil menatap beberapa murid Chan yang mulai berdatangan dari pintu masuk. Ah, benar juga. Sebentar lagi kelas renang akan dimulai.

“Kupikit Bin harus mencoba untuk berdamai dengan dirinya. Atau dia menggunakan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan. Minum supresan mungkin?” usul Chan. Felix menggeleng.

“Dia nggak mau.”

“Oh, oke,” Chan mengusap dagunya ketika ia kembali berpikir, “Ah! Atau dia bisa menggunakan aroma beta sepertimu untuk menenangkan diri. Kurasa itu lumayan berhasil padaku.”

“Benarkah?” Felix mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Chan, terlihat tertarik, “memangnya ada yang begitu?”

Chan mengangguk tegas, “Aku pernah baca dan juga pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Waktu kau dan Hyunjin ke tempatku untuk meminjam perpustakaan. Aku sengaja menemani kalian supaya aku tenang. Padahal aku bisa membiarkan kalian berada di sana tanpa pengawasan.”

“Oh,” Felix teringat, lalu ia tertawa pelan, “kukira kamu sengaja mengikuti karena takut bukumu ada yang hilang.”

“Aku tahu kalian nggak akan menghilangkan bukuku, kalian cuma suka meminjamnya tanpa izin,” Chan mendelikkan mata pada Felix, tetapi nada bicaranya terdengar main-main. Felix hanya tertawa pelan sebagai respon.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mencoba saran yang dikatakan Chan tadi demi membantu Changbin agar tidak terlalu tersiksa. Namun ia ragu untuk menyampaikannya, lagi-lagi, karena ia cenderung lebih suka menunggu Changbin memintanya terlebih dahulu.

“Apa kamu sepeduli itu padanya, Lix?”

Pertanyaan Chan yang tiba-tiba membuat Felix refleks mengarahkan tatapan bingung pada pria di sampingnya. Entah kenapa nada bicara Chan terdengar agak ganjil, seolah mengimplikasikan sesuatu. Namun ia tidak berani menebak maksud terselubung Chan.

Apa maksudnya...Chan berpikir bahwa Felix mulai memiliki perasaan pada partnernya?

“Aku peduli karena dia partnerku. Aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya,” jawab Felix diplomatis.

Pemuda itu tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang menurutnya belum pasti ia rasakan. Bisa saja kekaguman yang terkadang dialaminya ketika berada di dekat Changbin hanyalah kekaguman biasa semata. Bagaikan melihat seorang yang berstatus lebih tinggi tetapi selalu berusaha untuk rendah hati. Felix rasa itulah yang selama ini ia rasakan terhadap Changbin. Dan itu menurutnya masih wajar.

“Hm, baiklah,” Chan terkekeh sebelum mengacak rambut Felix yang basah. Pria itu lantas berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuh, lalu berkata, “kayaknya muridku sudah datang semua. Ayo kita mulai kelas renangnya.”

Felix mengangguk dan ikut berdiri, lalu berjalan mengekori Chan menuju para bocah yang bersemangat untuk belajar renang hari itu.

***

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Felix menyusul Changbin ke rumah orangtuanya dan menginap di sana. Sekarang ia kembali bertemu pria itu di salah satu bistro karena Changbin mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Ketika ia baru saja datang, Felix disambut oleh Changbin yang tersenyum senang dan menariknya untuk duduk di sebelahnyaㅡlagi.

Felix menurut saja dan hanya bisa ikut tersenyum merasakan suasana hati sang alpha yang secerah matahari di luar sana.

“Kenapa hyung bersemangat sekali?” Felix bertanya iseng sambil membuka buku menu, “ada yang memberimu hadiah? Dapat rejeki nomplok?”

Changbin menggeleng. Felix menyadari bahwa pria itu duduk cukup dekat dengannya hingga lengan mereka saling menempel.

“Aku punya kabar baik,” tutur Changbin dengan nada ringan, “tapi nanti kuberitahu setelah makan, bagaimana?”

Felix terkekeh sebelum menyetujui ucapan Changbin. Setelah mereka memesan makanan, keduanya bercerita panjang lebar tentang keseharian mereka hingga makanan datang.

“Ini enak banget,” Felix bergumam ketika ia mengunyah makanannya dengan semangat. Changbin terlihat penasaran hingga ia pun mencomot makanan Felix untuk mencicipinya.

“Aku bisa bikin ini,” Changbin berkata sambil kembali menyuap makanannya. Felix lantas menatap Changbin dengan sebelah alis terangkat hingga membuat pemuda itu bertanya, “nggak percaya?”

Felix terkekeh lalu mengedikkan bahu, “Memangnya kalau hyung bisa masak ini kenapa? Mau pamer?”

“Iya,” Changbin mengangguk mantap, “aku bisa memasakkannya untukmu kalau kamu mau datang ke apartemenku besok.”

Felix nyaris tersedak saat menyeruput minumannya, lalu menatap Changbin dengan sorot tidak percaya.

“Aku nggak pernah bilang mau datang besok,” ujarnya.

“Aku bilang kalau kamu mau datang. Berarti aku sedang mengajakmu, nih,” jawab Changbin santai. Felix hanya bisa menatap pria di sampingnya masih dengan sorot tidak percaya sebelum kembali menyuap makanannya. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Felix untuk berpikir serta menenangkan diri karena jantungnya kembali berulah.

“Lix?” Changbin menyikut pelan lengannya saat Felix masih sibuk mengunyah makanan sambil terdiam, “gimana? Kamu bisa datang?”

“Eh, uhm...aku bisa datang,” Felix mengangguk pelan. Wajah Changbin terlihat agak bingung, tetapi kemudian Felix mendengarnya terkekeh.

“Aku mengagetkanmu, ya? Maksudku dengan ajakan tadi.”

Felix harus berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan kalimat jawaban yang tepat, tetapi entah kenapa ia sulit berpikir saat Changbin menatapnya seolah menunggu jawaban. Akhirnya Felix memutuskan untuk jujur.

“Iya, aku kaget. Karena Changbin hyung tiba-tiba mengajakku ke apartemenmu lalu bilang mau memasak untukku. Padahal aku nggak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya,” jelasnya. Changbin mengangguk sembari menyantap makanannya lagi, terlihat seolah mengalihkan tatapan dari Felix.

“Sejujurnya itu karena aku merasa senang dengan keberadaanmu, Lix. Dan mungkin karena kupikir kita nyambung waktu mengobrol, jadi aku senang ditemani olehmu.”

“Hm, begitu,” Felix bergumam, “ya, aku kan partnermu. Nggak mungkin rasanya aku menolakㅡ”

“Kenapa nggak mungkin menolak?” sela Changbin.

Felix yang kembali terkejut lantas menatap Changbin dengan kelopak mata mengerjap bingung, lalu menjawab, “Karena hyung adalah alpha.”

Felix memperhatikan gerakan Changbin yang tiba-tiba terhenti menyuap makanan sebelum ia menatap Felix dengan sorot tak terbaca.

“Lix, haven't I told youㅡ?”

“Tunggu sebentar, hyung,” Felix berusaha menyabarkan Changbin dengan mengelus lengannya karena pria itu sepertinya hendak berdebat dengan Felix karena kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia harus menenangkan Changbin sebelum pemuda itu berbalik kesal padanya karena Felix rasa ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang ambigu, “aku mau jelaskan.”

“Go on,” tukas Changbin.

“Maksudku bukan ingin mengatakan bahwa status alpha-mu membuatku nggak bisa bilang tidak. Sebagai beta, aku cenderung mengikuti apa yang diinginkan orang lain, apalagi jika orang itu adalah alpha. Nggak masalah buatku karena aku pun senang jika hyung menawarkan untuk membuatkan sesuatu untukku.”

Felix menjilat bibirnya perlahan sebelum menangkupkan sendok di piringnya, lalu kembali bergumam, “Hanya saja...aku nggak biasa...mendapat perhatian begini. Ini terasa...baru. Dan aku jadi merasa aneh dibuatnya. Seperti degdegan begitu.”

Felix berusaha jujur agar Changbin bisa mengerti bahwa sikap dan ucapannya tadi beralasan. Meskipun hal itu membuatnya malu, tetapi Felix berusaha untuk terlihat biasa di depan Changbin.

Entah apa tanggapan pria itu terhadapnya, Felix tidak berani melihat.

“Kalau begitu, kamu harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang, Felix.”

Kepalanya menoleh cepat pada Changbin dan terkejut mendapati pria itu menatapnya dengan bibir tersenyum dan sorot mata serius. Felix bisa merasakan pipinya memanas begitu saja, menjalar hingga telinga.

Sebelum jantungnya benar-benar meledak karena tatapan yang diberikan Changbin, ia bergegas meneguk minumannya cukup banyak lalu mengangguk sambil menatap meja di depannya.

“Oke...Changbin hyung.”


	13. 13

Changbin perhatikan sejak tadi Felix sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun sejak mereka bertolak dari bistro tempat mereka janjian menuju apartemen Changbin. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat fokus menatap jalanan di depan tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan Changbin yang terus menatapnya dari jok penumpang.

Kebetulan saat itu Changbin tidak membawa mobilnya dikarenakan ada kerusakan pada onderdil. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta teknisi mengantarkan mobilnya ke bistro tempat mereka berada dan pulang sendiri ke apartemen. Namun masih ada urusan yang belum Changbin selesaikan dengan Felix sehingga ia membujuk pemuda itu untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Ingat bahwa Changbin tadinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Felix setelah makan?

“Serius banget menyetirnya,” Changbin memecah keheningan di antara mereka dan membuat Felix refleks menoleh kaget ke arahnya. Nada bicara Changbin terdengar santai, tetapi entah kenapa ucapan tadi membuat Felix jadi salah tingkah.

“Maaf, hyung. Aku nggak bermaksud mengabaikanmu...,” Felix bergumam pelan sembari menatap Changbin dengan sorot minta maaf saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

“Apa aku salah bicara tadi?” tanya Changbin, sengaja tidak menatap Felix. Entah kenapa pria itu tergerak untuk sedikit mengisengi Felix karena sejak tadi pemuda itu bersikap kaku padanya.

“Eh? Nggak kok, hyung,” jawab Felix cepat. Changbin melirik pemuda itu dari sudut matanya sebelum mendengus pelan, pura-pura tidak percaya.

“Terus kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Padahal tadinya aku mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu,” ujar Changbin lagi. Kali ini giliran Felix yang menghela napas sebelum bibirnya mencebik sekilas.

“Tadi aku sudah mengatakannya, hyung.”

“Yang mana? Yang degdegan tadi?”

“Iya,” Felix membenarkan, wajahnya kembali merah.

Entah kenapa Changbin justru menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Felix. Diam-diam ia menyukai ini, sensasi menyenangkan karena membuat sang beta tersipu. Ah, ia tidak boleh terlena dan membiarkan sikap seperti ini menguasainya. Changbin segera menggelengkan kepala lalu menepuk pundak Felix untuk menyemangati.

“Santai aja, Lix. Nggak perlu malu. Kamu sudah memberiku banyak perhatian, jadi wajar kalau aku ingin membalas perhatianmu,” tutur Changbin, “kita partner, ingat?”

Felix akhirnya mengangguk, lalu melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil ke arah Changbin.

“Ngomong-ngomong, hyung mau bicara apa?”

Pertanyaan Felix membuat Changbin kembali teringat pada hal yang hendak ia diskusikan tadi setelah mereka makan. Sesuatu yang penting yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak beberapa hari setelah masa rut-nya waktu itu.

“Aku mau mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang masa rut-ku. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan alternatif agar bisa lebih tenang. Tapi harus diuji coba dulu,” jelas Changbin. Diperhatikannya sebelah alis Felix terangkat, tatapannya bertanya.

“Alternatif seperti apa, hyung?”

“Hm,” Changbin menimbang sejenak apakah ia harus mengatakannya langsung pada intinya atau meminta Felix menerka. Pada akhirnya Changbin memilih opsi pertama.

“Alternatif yang kupikirkan ini melibatkanmu, Lix.”

Tatapannya lekat memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi Felix. Changbin sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk, seperti Felix yang tiba-tiba melayangkan tatapan protes atau bahkan meledeknya karena bicara sembarangan.

Ternyata tak satupun dari kekhawatiran Changbin yang terjadi. Justru sebaliknya, Felix terlihat mengangguk tenang seolah ia sudah paham dengan ucapan Changbin.

“Apa alternatif yang hyung maksud itu...menggunakan bauku untuk membuatmu tenang?” tebaknya. Changbin mengerjap tidak percaya hingga ia harus memutar tubuh ke samping untuk menatap Felix.

“Darimana kamu tahu?”

Felix terkekeh pelan sebelum mengedikkan bahu, “Tebakan beruntung.”

Kali ini giliran Changbin yang merasa agak kikuk. Padahal semula ia sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi kekecewaan Felix karena seenaknya hendak memanfaatkan pemuda itu untuk kepentingannya. Namun ternyata penerimaan Felix yang demikian membuat Changbin merasa semakin takjub lagi pada sang beta yang menjadi partnernya ini.

“Kamu...nggak merasa kesal? Atau marah?” tanya Changbin hati-hati. Felix hanya menggeleng.

“Aku sudah tahu tentang alpha yang bisa merasa cukup tenang kalau menghirup aroma beta,” ujarnya. Changbin merasakan laju mobil melambat saat Felix berbelok masuk menuju kompleks apartemennya.

“Kita ke parkiran basement dulu,” pinta Changbin. Pria itu belum ingin turun dari mobil sebelum pembicaraannya dengan Felix selesai. Meskipun bingung, Felix nyatanya menurut saja dan tetap melaju menuju basement seperti yang diinginkan Changbin.

Begitu mereka sampai di area parkir terdekat dari lift, Felix berhenti dan memarkirkan mobilnya di sana. Changbin yang sedari tadi belum berbicara lagi akhirnya buka suara.

“Apa kamu sudah diberitahu Chan hyung soal rencanaku ini?”

Changbin menatap lurus-lurus pada Felix yang menggelengkan kepala. Netra coklat hazelnya bergulir ke arah lain saat tatapan Changbin yang mulai berubah tajam dan meneliti.

“Chan hyung nggak bilang apapun soal ini, hyung,” Felix memberitahu pelan-pelan sembari sesekali membalas tatapan Changbin, “Tapi tempo hari setelah menjemputmu ke rumah orangtuamu, aku berdiskusi dengan Chan hyung tentang hal yang sama. Kumohon jangan salah paham dulu.”

Ucapan Felix membuat Changbin tersadar bahwa ia baru saja bersikap agresif sehingga membuat Felix agak khawatir. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian. Changbin menghela napas pelan, lalu bersandar ke jok penumpang sambil mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

“Sorry...I think I scare you...”

Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak Changbin sukai dari diri sendiri sehingga membuatnya menjadi mudah frustrasi jika berbuat kesalahan sekecil apapun. Pria itu masih menyembunyikan wajah di telapak tangan sampai tiba-tiba dirasakannya jemari hangat Felix menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan Changbin berhenti menyembunyikan wajah sebelum dirasakannya jemari Felix terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya.

“I'm not scared, hyung. I will never scared of you since I haven't done anything wrong,” bisik Felix. Changbin kembali mencoba menatap Felix hanya untuk mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

“Chan hyung nggak akan membocorkan sesuatu yang nggak seharusnya ia sampaikan, kok. Jadi hyung nggak usah khawatir. Percaya aja sama Chan hyung. Oke?”

Changbin mengangguk pelan sembari terus menatap jemari Felix yang bebas. Lantas pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan hingga menyentuh jemari itu, lalu membawanya ke dalam genggaman untuk kembali merasakan kehangatannya.

Didengarnya napas Felix tercekat sekilas. Namun saat itu Changbin butuh ditenangkan hingga ia pun menarik Felix mendekat dan membawa tubuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Mungkin pelukan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, tetapi aroma petichor dan kue coklat yang ia hirup dalam waktu sesingkat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat segala kekhawatiran di benak Changbin memudar.

“Makasih, Felix,” gumamnya saat pelukan mereka terlepas. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas karena cahaya di area parkir cukup remang, tetapi ia bisa melihat bibir Felix melengkung membentuk senyuman ketika pemuda itu mengangguk.

“Jadi...apa kamu bersedia...untuk membantuku?” tanya Changbin lagi ketika ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan mobil Felix. Dan pemuda itu menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pasti dan genggaman tangan yang mengerat sebelum ia melepaskan jemari Changbin.

“Tentu saja, hyung. Aku pasti akan membantumu,” janjinya.


	14. 14

Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak Changbin mengalami masa rut. Pada tanggal seperti ini, Felix kembali bersiap-siap untuk terus berada di sisi Changbin terutama pada saat hal itu terjadi.

Seperti kesepakatan mereka tempo hari, Felix setuju untuk mendampingi Changbin saat pria itu mengurung diri ketika rut terjadi. Mereka sudah melakukan sedikit eksperimen kecil dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian penuh kecuali pada saat tidur. Changbin bilang ia merasa lebih tenang dibandingkan biasa. Meskipun begitu Felix terkadang masih melihat ketidaknyamanan di wajah Changbin saat ia berada di tempat umum dengan kemungkinan adanya omega disana.

Itulah yang membuat Felix datang kembali pada Chan untuk meminta saran mengenai hal yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat Changbin terdistraksi.

Namun begitu ia datang, Chan terlihat bingung sejenak menatap Felix seolah ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Pria itu juga mengendus udara di sekitar sang beta hingga membuatnya sedikit risih dengan penyambutan itu.

“Kenapa sih, hyung? Kok gitu banget ngendusnya,” Felix memanyunkan bibir muram. Chan tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Felix sebelum memberi sang pemuda tepukan pelan di kepala.

“Jangan sedih, Lix. Aku cuma bingung dengan baumu,” Chan menaikkan alis saat menatapnya hingga membuat Felix makin heran.

“Kenapa emangnya?”

“Baumu seperti Changbin.”

Felix mendadak terdiam, lalu perlahan mengendus pakaiannya serta aroma di sekitarnya. Chan benar, ada wangi mahogani dan kopi yang menguar samar di sekitar mereka. Padahal Changbin berjarak belasan kilometer dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

“Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?” tanya Chan yang kali ini terdengar lebih berani dibanding sebelumnya. Felix agak gelagapan saat ditanya seperti itu hingga ia bergegas menggelengkan kepala.

“Hyung! Ini nggak seperti yang kamu pikirkan,” elak Felix. Namun Chan malah memberinya senyum penuh arti hingga Felix pun harus menjelaskan lebih detail.

“Kemarin aku seharian bersama Changbin hyung karena waktu rut-nya sudah dekat. Kamu tahu kan baunya akan semakin kuat saat itu. Makanya aku ke sini untuk menanyakan saranmu biar dia nggak melulu dilirik omega lain waktu berpapasan.”

Chan tergelak, lalu kembali menepuk puncak kepala Felix lembut. Entah itu tawa meledek atau memang tawa spontan karena Felix yang terlihat panik, Felix tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia kembali mencebikkan bibir bawahnya hingga Chan harus membujuk Felix supaya jangan merajuk.

“Gimana? Kamu mau diskusi bagaimana menghilangkan bau badan?” seloroh Chan. Felix memutar bola mata sebelum menjitak lutut Chan agar serius.

“Sekalian gimana caranya biar aku bisa menenangkannya saat rut,” tambah Felix lagi. Gelak tawa Chan akhirnya mereda, lalu ia memberi Felix senyum penuh pengertian.

“Oke. Jadi begini, Lixㅡ”

Chan menjelaskan panjang lebar soal hal-hal yang terjadi padanya di masa rut. Seperti yang pernah ia katakan, Chan memang lebih tenang ketika ada beta di dekatnya. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak akan kelabakan saat mencium bau omega yang mungkin berada di sekitar sana.

Hanya saja selama ini belum ada kejadian semacam itu yang dialami Chan. Justru sebaliknya, ia malah sering menarik para omega untuk mendekat karena baunya yang cukup kuat. Maka Chan menyarankan agar memberi Changbin _scent blocker_ untuk menutupi baunya sehingga tidak perlu ada omega yang berseliweran di sekitarnya saat Changbin rut.

“Oh, oke. Kurasa dia mau mengonsumsi _scent blocker_.”

“Kalau nggak diminum juga nggak masalah. Ada banyak jenis _scent blocker_ yang bisa digunakan di tubuhnya,” ujar Chan.

Felix mengangguk lalu mencatat hal itu di buku catatannya.

“Ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan?” Chan berkata sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya.

“Hm,” Felix berpikir sejenak lalu kembali bertanya, “kalau dalam keadaan darurat...misalnya jika seorang alpha kehilangan kendali saat rut, apa boleh menggunakan supresan, hyung? Apa masih ada gunanya?”

Chan mengangguk, “Lebih baik menggunakan yang suntik sih agar efeknya cepat. Ada suntikan supresan yang berupa pulpen seperti EpiPen*, jadi tinggal disuntikkan pada lengan atas atau paha bagian samping untuk membuat alpha tenang.”

“Oh! Oke dimengerti,” Felix menyunggingkan senyum sebelum menutup buku catatannya. Ia rasa kesiapannya untuk menghadapi fase rut Changbin sudah cukup untuk kali ini sehingga ia bisa menghela napas lega.

“Makasih banyak atas bantuannya, Chan hyung.”

***

Segera setelah pulang dari rumah Chan, Felix mampir dulu ke apotik untuk membeli beberapa obat yang sudah disebutkan Chan semula. _Scent blocker_ berbentuk pil lalu supresan kerja cepat untuk persiapan Changbin menghadapi rut. Masih ada dua hari lagi sepertinya sebelum hari itu datang. Ia masih bisa mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Changbin sehingga mereka bisa mengantisipasi sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Felix pada pegawai apotik sebelum berlalu dari sana bersama beberapa obat yang sudah dikantonginya.

Saat ia hendak memasuki mobil, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Felix tersenyum kecil saat melihat nama Changbin tertera di layar. Ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar sebelum mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga.

“Ya, hyung?”

“Felix...,” ia merasakan ada keganjilan pada suara Changbin yang terdengar lebih berat saat bicara di telepon. Napasnya juga terdengar cepat hingga membuat Felix mulai cemas.

“Hyung?! Changbin hyung! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!” desak Felix. Pria di seberang sana terdengar menggeram kesakitan dan entah kenapa Felix sepertinya tahu penyebabnya.

“Cepat...kesini...ikat aku...,” Changbin bergumam samar, terputus-putus. Pemuda itu segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kediaman Changbin.

“Jangan matikan teleponnya! Tetap di sana, hyung. Aku sedang menuju ke sana!” Felix berkata cepat.

Changbin kelihatannya sedang berusaha untuk melukai dirinya sendiri lagi. Suara gedebukan diselingi erangan itu membuat seluruh tubuh Felix terasa dingin hingga ke ujung jari. Ia berusaha semampunya agar bisa segera sampai di kediaman Changbin karena sepertinya pemuda itu kesulitan menahan diri.

“Ada...bau omega...,” lirih Changbin berkata, membuat Felix mendecakkan lidah sambil mengumpat.

“Ini pasti karena baumu terlampau kuat,” Felix berbelok tajam di perempatan terakhir sebelum apartemen Changbin, “aku sudah dekat. Bertahanlah, hyung. Tunggu aku.”

“Oke...”

Tidak lama kemudian Felix sampai di apartemen Changbin dan ia terpaksa meminta mobilnya diparkirkan oleh petugas valet karena terburu-buru. Ia terus mengawasi Changbin di telepon sembari berjaga jikalau bertemu orang yang dicurigai sebagai omega di sana.

Benar saja. Di dekat lorong apartemen Changbin ada seorang wanita yang kelihatannya terlihat melintas di sekitar sana. Felix tidak punya waktu untuk mengonfrontasi sehingga ia segera masuk ke apartemen Changbin setelah menekan password yang benar. Pria itu tidak ia temukan dimanapun saat datang, tetapi ia mendapati suara samar terdengar di balik pintu ruang kerja.

“Changbin hyung? Ini aku, Felix,” pemuda itu mengetuk pintu tiga kali untuk memberitahu kedatangannya. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum pintu terbuka. Felix terkejut saat Changbin tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan sembari membanting pintu ruang kerja hingga tertutup.

“Hyung...”

Felix merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saat pelukan Changbin memerangkapnya terlalu erat. Bisa dirasakannya hidung Changbin menempel di lehernya hingga Felix bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang terasa panas. Namun setelah beberapa detik Felix bisa merasakan tubuh Changbin yang mulai rileks. Saat inilah pelukannya di tubuh Felix mulai melonggar sehingga pemuda itu bisa mengusap punggung sang alpha untuk menenangkannya.

“My scent...does it work?” gumam Felix sambil terus mengusap punggung Changbin. Dirasakannya kepala Changbin mengangguk sebelum pria itu berbicara pelan di lehernya.

“It works,” Changbin berbisik, lalu mulai melepaskan pelukan perlahan, “Thank you, Felix. For saving me.”

* * *

*EpiPen: alat penyuntik epinefrin otomatis yang digunakan untuk mengobati reaksi alergi bernama anafilaksis.


	15. 15

“ _Anytime_ , Binnie hyung.”

Changbin sejujurnya agak terkejut saat mendengar Felix memanggilnya dengan panggilan demikian. Panggilan itu biasanya hanya digunakan oleh keluarga. Changbin merasa aneh dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya bahkan oleh temannya sendiri. Apalagi oleh seseorang yang hanya memiliki hubungan profesional dengannya.

Namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa protes saat Felix memanggilnya demikian. Barangkali karena Changbin terlalu sibuk mencari distraksi dari aroma manis yang tercium dari balik pintu apartemen atau karena Felix adalah pengecualian karena ia sudah banyak berjasa membantu Changbin. Yang manapun alasannya terserah saja. Changbin tidak bisa mempedulikan hal itu sekarang ketika instingnya hampir mengambil alih logika.

“Siapa yang ada di luar sana?” tanya Changbin ketika Felix membantunya untuk duduk di sofa yang paling jauh dari pintu. Jantungnya sudah mulai tenang, tetapi tangannya masih gemetar sehingga ia harus menggerakkannya agar kembali normal.

“Tadi ada perempuan lewat, tapi aku nggak tahu apa dia omega atau tidak,” ucap Felix yang meletakkan barang bawaannya sebelum memberikan Changbin sebotol air minum.

“Baunya bagaimana?”

“Nggak sempat kukenali. Keburu panik,” Felix menggeleng. Changbin sedikit tersentuh mendengar ucapan Felix sehingga ia pun tersenyum kecil, sorot matanya penuh rasa terima kasih.

“Baunya masih ada,” Changbin mengernyitkan hidung, “Lix, bagaimana kalau aku kumat lagi?”

Felix meraih plastik yang berisi barang bawaannya tadi lalu menggoyangkannya di depan Changbin.

“Ada supresan darurat buatmu,” ia menyengir.

Changbin membelalakkan mata horor ke arah Felix sebelum pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. Ada rasa kesal yang muncul tiba-tiba saat mengetahui bahwa Felix malah kembali menyarankan supresan. Padahal Changbin sudah jelas-jelas berkata bahwa ia tidak setuju menggunakan cara yang seperti itu.

“Kenapa kamu buang-buang uang untuk hal yang nggak dibutuhkan?” Changbin menggerutu. Ia bersedekap, membuat Felix menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

“Buang-buang uang gimana? Hyung kan buㅡ”

“Aku nggak butuh itu, Felix,” ia menekankan setiap kata dengan gigi digertakkan. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling menatap sengit dalam keheningan sebelum Felix mendengus keras dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam plastiknya.

“Sudah kubilangㅡ”

“Kalau nggak mau pakai supresan ya udah! Tapi _scent blocker_ ini harus kamu minum, hyung!” Felix berkata dengan nada frustrasi.

Changbin yang saat itu memang lebih sensitif dibandingkan biasa lagi-lagi merasa kesal. Namun melihat wajah Felix yang setengah memohon membuatnya jadi agak melunak. Pada akhirnya Changbin mengangguk dan mengambil pil itu dari tangan Felix.

“I fucking hate meds,” keluh Changbin. Tatapan yang diberikan Felix akhirnya membuat Changbin diam. Ketika ia hendak menenggak pilnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan oleh suara bel pintu. Yang mana membuat Changbin menjatuhkan obatnya hingga menggelinding ke bawah sofa.

“Shit,” Felix mengumpat bersamaan dengan Changbin yang kembali kaku karena bau seseorang yang tiba-tiba tercium di balik pintu. Changbin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Felix untuk menahannya pergi, tetapi pemuda itu justru berusaha melepaskan diri.

“Sebentar, hyung. Biar aku cek dan kusuruh pergi kalau ternyata memang orangnya mencurigakan,” ujar Felix. Changbin sedikit ragu karena ia khawatir akan terjadi masalah baru kalau Felix pergi dari sisinya, tetapi akhirnya ia membiarkan pemuda itu mengecek pintu depan.

Changbin berusaha untuk mencari distraksi dengan menghubungi ayah dan ibunya, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ia harus pergi ke rumah orangtuanya sesegera mungkin. Namun ternyata keduanya tidak menjawab panggilan sehingga Changbin pun terpaksa mencari pengalihan perhatian lain.

Tatapannya jatuh pada plastik berisi obat yang tadi dibeli Felix. Sebelum pemuda itu kembali dan mendesaknya untuk meminum obat, ia segera mengambil pil _scent blocker_ yang masih tersisa dan menelan sebutir.

“Changbin hyung!”

Felix yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu sambil berseru membuat Changbin hampir tersedak obat. Ia hampir saja memarahi Felix ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu menariknya menuju ke kamar.

“Cepat ganti baju, kita harus pergi dari sini. Cewek di luar ituㅡ”

_Tingtong. Tingtong. Tingtong._

Changbin mendengar Felix kembali merutuk sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Kurasa dia tertarik dengan aromamu. Kalau begitu sudah pasti dia omega.”

Felix tiba-tiba saja membuka jaket dan kaos yang ia pakai lalu melemparkannya ke arah Changbin, membuat sang alpha terkejut.

“Ini...apa?” tanyanya dengan nada tidak mengerti.

“Pakai bajuku buat menyamarkan baumu,” ujar Felix yang kini berjalan dengan tubuh setengah telanjang menuju lemari pakaian Changbin. Kelihatannya ia menarik salah satu hoodie yang jarang Changbin gunakan, lalu meloloskannya melewati kepalanya sendiri. Sementara Changbin masih terpaku di tempat dengan pakaian Felix di tangannya.

“Aku sudah minum _scent blocker_ ,” gumamnya dalam nada pelan. Di depannya Felix terdengar menghela napas lelah sembari memutar bola mata. Changbin jadi merasa agak malu karena sudah bertanya begituㅡ _scent blocker_ ini membuat pikirannya jadi kosong. Ia tidak akan mengonsumsi pil itu lagi setelah ini.

“Ya, bagus. Kalau begitu pakai bajuku buat menenangkanmu.”

Ucapan Felix akhirnya bisa diterima akal sehat Changbin sehingga ia pun segera berganti pakaian dengan baju yang tadi dikenakan Felix. Changbin tidak menyangka bahwa pakaian milik Felix cukup pas di tubuhnya hingga ia tak perlu khawatir merasa tidak nyaman.

Setelah mengenakannya, Changbin menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie jaket Felix lalu menarik tali hoodie hingga kain itu menutupi wajahnya. Meskipun ia jadi sulit melihat jalan, tetapi dengan begini ia harap aroma omega di luar sana bisa terblokir oleh bau Felix yang menenangkan. Didengarnya sang beta terkesiap sebelum meledak tertawa, tetapi Changbin segera mengayunkan tangan untuk memukul pelan tubuh Felix supaya pemuda itu berhenti meledek.

“Berhenti tertawa, Lix. Ayo pergi sekarang,” desak Changbin. Felix masih terdengar berusaha menahan geli, tetapi pemuda itu bergegas menggenggam tangan Changbin sebelum menariknya keluar.

“Begitu pintumu terkunci otomatis, kita lari lewat tangga darurat. Oke, hyung?” ujar Felix, bersiap-siap membuka pintu. Changbin menghela napas dari balik hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya sebelum menjawab.

“Ya, terserahlah. Cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini, Lee Felix.”

“Iya, iya. Siapa suruh nggak mau pakai supresan,” gerutu Felix, yang segera dibalas dengan pukulan pelan lagi oleh Changbin.

“Berisik.”


	16. 16

Sesampainya di rumah orangtuanya, Changbin segera digiring menuju ruang bawah tanah. Memang sebuah keberuntungan karena tadi saat masih di apartemen ia bisa kabur dengan cukup mudah dari wanita omega itu.

Ingatannya kembali pada kondisi satu jam yang lalu, ketika mereka masih berada di apartemen Felix. Saat pintu apartemennya dibuka, Changbin hampir saja gagal melarikan diri jika saja Felix tidak menyeretnya setengah memaksa menuju tangga darurat. Kakinya terasa berat untuk berlari. Ia juga berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang hingga Felix harus menggamit lengan Changbin dan menyeretnya menuju basement.

“Kakiku rasanya mau copot, Lix. Pelan-pelan,” gerutu Changbin. Felix hanya tertawa pelan sambil terengah lalu membuka pintu darurat dua atau tiga lantai di bawah unit apartemen Changbin dan bergegas menuntunnya ke lift yang terbuka. Beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua saat itu hingga Felix bisa duduk di lantai lift diikuti oleh Changbin.

“Gila. Mau mati rasanya kabur dari omega,” Felix tertawa. Namun Changbin malah merengut karena tidak mengerti dimana letak lucunya perkataan Felix tadi. Kemudian sisa perjalanan mereka hanya diisi oleh kekehan Felix dan dengusan Changbin hingga mereka sampai di rumah orangtua sang alpha.

“ _Scent blocker_ -nya bikin mual,” Changbin kembali protes. Hanya saja sepertinya ucapan itu dianggap angin lalu saja oleh Felix karena ia masih santai membuka gerendel pintu.

“Nanti aku kasih permen biar nggak mual,” gumam Felix santai.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Changbin langsung menuju sofa jelek yang berada di dekat pintu masuk dan membaringkan tubuh di sana. Ruangan itu sudah dibersihkan hingga aromanya kembali seperti ruangan kosong pada umumnya. Felix santai saja mengambil tempat di sisi Changbin lalu menarik baju yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

“Ini mau dibalikin sekarang apa nanti?”

Changbin terkesiap pelan, tidak menyangka bahwa Felix akan menanyakan tentang hal tersebut. Padahal tidak perlu ditanya juga Changbin pasti akan mengembalikan, tapi dalam keadaan bersih.

“Kenapa bertanya begitu? Kamu mau pakai baju bekas keringatku?” balas Changbin. Felix kembali tertawa sebelum memukul pelan lengan Changbin.

“Kayaknya lebih baik aku ada di dekatmu setiap kali rut, ya? Jadi pikiranmu nggak terfokus buat melukai diri dan cuma fokus buat berdebat denganku,” ujar Felix lagi.

Ucapan itu segera membuat Changbin sadar bahwa sejak tadi pikirannya benar-benar terdistraksi. Meskipun rasa tidak nyaman itu masih ada, tetapi kondisinya sama sekali tidak separah rut yang biasa. Changbin terdiam cukup lama memikirkan ucapan Felix. Berusaha menerka arti tersembunyi di baliknya meskipun ia tidak tahu apa.

“Benar juga, sih,” gumamnya.

“See? Kamu bisa melewati rut tanpa melukai dirimu sendiri, Changbin hyung,” Felix nyengir hingga menampakkan giginya yang putih, “tinggal pakai baju bekas kupakai terus berdebat denganku.”

Changbin mengangguk. Tatapan lurus menatap Felix lantaran cukup takjub dengan perkataan pemuda itu.

“Mulai bulan depan mungkin kita ganti strategi,” Changbin terkejut saat Felix tiba-tiba menarik tangannya (lagi) dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

“Eh? Mau kemana?!”

Felix kembali melemparkan cengirannya sebelum berkata, “Ayo kita tanya pendapat orangtuamu.”

***

“Hm, jadi begitu.”

Ayah Changbin bergumam pelan sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas tatakan. Mereka semua sedang duduk melingkar di meja makan sembari menyeruput teh kamomil buatan ibunda Changbin. Pembicaraan mereka kali ini cukup serius (syukurlah Felix tidak tertawa lagi, kalau tidak Changbin berniat menjitaknya tadi) sehingga tiga orang lainnya tak mengalihkan tatapan dari ayah Changbin yang hendak bicara.

“Kalau memang itu cara terbaik, aku setuju saja,” ucap ayahnya. Changbin perhatikan Felix terlihat lega sekaligus senang karena idenya diterima dengan baik oleh Tuan Seo.

“Kurasa Felix benar-benar bisa dipercaya. Karena Binnie tidak terluka hari ini dan aku senang,” kali ini ibunda Changbin yang berbicara. Entah kenapa ucapan itu membuat Changbin agak sedih sehingga ia segera meraih tangan ibunya untuk digenggam.

“ _Eomma_ jangan bilang gitu. Aku nggak terluka, kok,” gumamnya. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk tetapi Changbin lihat matanya agak berkaca-kaca, membuatnya jadi merasa bersalah.

Suasana yang tiba-tiba muram untungnya tidak berlangsung lama, terima kasih pada Felix. Meskipun pemuda itu membuat semua orang kaget dengan ikut menggenggam tangan ibu Changbin yang satunya, tetapi wanita paruh baya itu jadi bisa kembali tersenyum. Sebagai beta, pemuda itu sepertinya dianugerahi kemampuan untuk menenangkan siapapun sehingga Changbin diam-diam bersyukur dengan kehadiran Felix di tengah keluarga mereka.

Benar kata ibunda Changbin, jika tidak ada Felix mungkin pemuda itu akan tetap terluka, serta melukai perasaan orang-orang yang menyayanginya karena melihatnya terluka.

Lain kali Changbin akan berterima kasih pada Chan karena sudah mengenalkan Felix padanya waktu itu.


	17. 17

( _“Felix, bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang menjadi mate Changbin?”_

_“Benar. Aku dan ayah Changbin akan senang sekali kalau kamu bisa menjadi mate untuk Binnie.”_

_”...kenapa begitu, Abeonim? Eommoni?”_

_“Entahlah. Kami hanya berpikir kalau kalian bisa saling melengkapi. Bisa saling melindungi. Dan sudah saatnya Binnie untuk mencari pasangan sebelum masa rut-nya bertambah buruk.”_

_“Apa maksudnya, Abeonim?”_

_“Jika seorang alpha masih belum memiliki pasangan sepuluh tahun setelah rut pertamanya, bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa menghancurkannya.”_ )

Pembicaraan minggu lalu antara Felix dengan kedua orangtua Changbin tanpa sepengetahuan sang alpha terus terngiang dalam benaknya hingga ia tidak sadar garpunya lolos dari tangan dan terjatuh ke lantai. Chan dan Hyunjin yang saat itu sedang makan bersamanya terkejut menatap Felix yang kehilangan fokus. Pemuda itu segera meminta maaf sebelum meraih garpunya dan memanggil pelayan restoran untuk mengganti garpu.

“Kenapa, Lix? Lagi sakit?” tanya Hyunjin. Chan juga ikut menatap Felix dengan khawatir hingga ia pun menggeleng.

“Nggak, kok. Cuma lagi mikir aja tadi,” tuturnya.

“Mikirin apa?” Hyunjin kembali bertanya, tetapi Chan segera memotong sebelum Felix sempat menjawab.

“Mikirin _siapa_ maksudnya, Jinnie?”

Felix membelalakkan mata ke arah Chan sebelum menggeleng.

“Hyung ngomong apa, sih? Aku lagi nggak mikirin siapa-siapa,” elaknya.

“Oh! Mikirin alpha klan sebelah, ya?” Hyunjin yang kini malah ikut-ikutan meledeknya seperti Chan langsung tergelak, “Cute banget.”

“Apanya yang cute?!” Felix jadi menggerutu sendiri meskipun dalam hati ia merasa agak malu karena ketahuan.

Hei, dia bukannya naksir pada Seo Changbin. Felix memikirkan ini semata-mata karena ia tidak tega pada kedua orangtua Changbin. Berdasarkan informasi dari Tuan Seo, Changbin harus segera _mating_ sebelum genap sepuluh tahun sejak pertama kali rut. Dan itu artinya tinggal setahun lagi waktu yang tersisa bagi Changbin sebelum kondisinya jadi memburuk.

Felix ingin sekali mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Changbin. Hanya saja ia rasa pria itu akan menyuruhnya berhenti begitu mendengar kata _'mating'_ terucap darinya.

“Hyung, Jinnie. Aku ingin minta saran,” ujar Felix tiba-tiba. Kedua lelaki itu serentak menatap Felix dengan tatapan bertanya, “bagaimana ya caranya membujuk Changbin hyung untuk _mating_?”

“Mating? Dengan siapa?” tanya Hyunjin.

“Hm...denganku?”

Chan dan Hyunjin tersedak makanan dalam waktu bersamaan, membuat Felix harus menahan malu karena mereka mulai ditatap aneh oleh pengunjung restoran lainnya.

“Tapi katanya tadi nggak mikirin Changbin hyung,” gerutu Hyunjin yang baru saja menenggak segelas air putih sampai habis, “kenapa tiba-tiba mikirin mau mating sama dia?”

“Jadi sebenarnya gimana, Lix? Perasaanmu sama dia udah sedalam itu sampai bersedia jadi mate-nya?” Chan ikut bertanya. Felix menghela napas, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan obrolannya dengan orangtua Changbin tenpo hari pada kedua temannya.

“Jadi gitu...ini semua demi menyelamatkan Bin hyung,” gumam Felix. Chan dan Hyunjin hanya bisa saling berpandangan tanpa bicara sebelum memberi respon.

“Kamu tahu Changbin nggak akan suka kalau dipaksa soal ini,” ucap Chan. Felix menghela napas, lalu menggumam pelan.

“Aku tahu.”

“Hm, gimana kalau gini? Felix berusaha buat pedekate sama Changbin hyung jadi dia pikir Felix naksir ke dia? Jadi dengan begitu kan bisa lebih mudah membujuknya,” usul Hyunjin.

“Maksudmu...aku bersikap seolah-olah suka sama Changbin hyung?” Felix menatap Hyunjin dengan kelopak mata melebar. Hyunjin mengangguk mantap.

“Kalau suka beneran juga nggak apa-apa,” cengirnya.

Felix menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa cara ini akan sulit karena dirinya bukan seorang omega.

“I don't know if he wanted me or not,” bisiknya.

“Lix,” kali ini Chan yang berbicara, sebelah tangannya menggenggam pundak Felix, “kalau memang kamu menyukainya nanti, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting perasaanmu tulus dan bukan hanya karena permintaan orangtua Changbin.”

Felix menghela napas, lalu menundukkan kepala. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan ucapan Chan selanjutnya.

“Alpha itu nggak bisa lari dari takdirnya untuk memiliki pasangan. Itu salah satu cara bertahan hidup dan melindungi klan. Mungkin saat ini Changbin nggak mau mating karena dia belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Mungkin saja dia sedang menunggu ada yang menyayanginya duluan. Kamu misalnya.”

Felix mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kedua temannya, lalu ia pun bergumam.

“Apa aku...boleh menyukainya?”

Chan dan Hyunjin hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sebelum memberi tepukan di pundak Felix.

“Tentu saja boleh. Kamu boleh menyukai siapapun yang hatimu inginkan, Lix.”

Felix mengangguk sebelum memberi senyum terima kasih pada kedua temannya.

***

Ketika pengingat di ponsel Felix memberitahu bahwa masa rut Changbin akan berlangsung dalam minggu ini, ia segera menyusun rencana. Mungkin kali ini akan terdengar cukup ekstrim dibandingkan sebelumnya. Felix belum memberitahu Changbin soal strategi baru yang akan ia gunakan ini. Namun ia harap sang alpha bisa menyetujui usulannya.

“Oke, sudah.”

Felix menutup kopernya lalu mengambil obat-obat emergensi untuk Changbin yang sudah ia sediakan. Pengalaman tempo hari mengajarkan Felix bahwa ia tetap harus membawa obat-obatan itu seandainya terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Setelah semua barangnya siap untuk dibawa, Felix lantas meninggalkan apartemennya menuju mobil dan segera melesat ke kediaman Changbin.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia lantas menghubungi Changbin yang sepertinya saat itu baru bangun tidur.

“Hyung! Aku ke apartemenmu, ya. Dan, oh iya, aku kayaknya mau nginap di sana sampai masa rut-mu selesai. Nggak apa-apa, kan?” tuturnya.

Usul Chan dan Hyunjin waktu itu mungkin patut dicoba. Dan Felix akan berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi Changbin dengan berbagai cara, seperti yang sudah ia janjikan pada diri sendiri sejak ia setuju untuk membantu sang alpha kala itu.


	18. 18

Changbin pikir Felix cuma bercanda.

Nyatanya pemuda itu benar-benar datang dengan menggeret koper berukuran sedang ke apartemennya dan berencana untuk _tinggal_ bersamanya selama ia mengalami masa rut seperti yang ia katakan di telepon. Changbin hanya bisa terbelalak menatap sang beta yang kini sedang menunggu Changbin untuk memberinya kamar tidur.

“Kamuㅡ,” Changbin bergumam, nadanya masih tidak percaya, “kamu serius?!”

“Mmhm,” Felix tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan dua kotak ayam goreng kesukaan Changbin, “ini aku bawakan juga makanan kesukaanmu biar hyung nggak merasa rugi karena aku tinggal di sini. Aku cuma numpang tinggal aja, kok. Biaya hidup sehari-hari akan aku ganti nanti.”

“Lix, bukan itu masalahnya,” Changbin menggelengkan kepala, tidak setuju dengan ucapan Felix. Dia sama sekali belum diberitahu dan Felix tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk menginap. Bukan tipikal Felix rasanya yang bersikap seenaknya seperti ini.

“Terus apa?” tanya Felix lagi, “Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kita akan ganti strategi. Seperti ini maksudku, Binnie hyung.”

Changbin menghela napas sembari bersedekap, mau tidak mau merasa curiga dengan motif tindakan Felix kali ini.

Jangan kira ia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh orangtuanya mengenai keinginan mereka untuk mencarikannya pasangan. Meskipun mereka bilang tidak akan memaksa, tetapi pembicaraan keduanya dengan Felix tempo hari masih terngiang jelas di telinga Changbin. Dan meskipun belum ada jawaban dari Felix apakah ia setuju dengan tawaran orangtuanya atau tidak, Changbin tetap harus waspada dengan 'partner'-nya ini.

“Apa hyung keberatan? Apa hyung...nggak mau kulindungi?”

Gumaman Felix yang terdengar muram membuat Changbin tersentak dari lamunan. Ia menatap Felix dengan sorot tidak percaya, kelopak matanya melebar kaget. Changbin bingung dengan sikap Felix yang tiba-tiba berubah pasif agresif begitu. Pria itu lantas menggaruk kepalanya bingung sebelum menghembuskan napas berat.

“Kok bicara begitu, sih? Aku kan nggak bilang apa-apa,” ujarnya.

“Tapi hyung kayaknya keberatan banget...”

“Lix, aku nggak keberatan. Oke?” Changbin lekas menyergah sebelum pemuda itu makin larut dengan kesalahpahamannya. Lantas ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya, “aku cuma bingung karena kamu tiba-tiba memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mendiskusikannya denganku. Itu saja.”

Bibir Felix sedikit mencebik sebelum ia menundukkan kepala.

“Jadi...sekarang gimana? Apa aku boleh tinggal di sini? Atau aku pulang aja?” tanyanya lagi. Changbin hanya bisa menatap Felix dalam diam selama beberapa detik sebelum menyerah.

“Ya sudah. Kamu boleh tinggal. Aku beresin dulu kamarnya.”

Seketika wajah Felix yang semula muram berubah sumringah. Changbin tertegun sejenak menatap senyum yang terukir di bibir Felix sebelum menyadari bahwa ia menatap pemuda itu terlalu lama. Changbin berdehem lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang akan digunakan Felix nantinya.

Meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di ruang tamu.

***

“Minho hyung, lagi sibuk?”

Changbin memakai earphone wirelessnya saat menghubungi Minho malam itu. Ia baru saja punya waktu senggang setelah membantu Felix membereskan kamar yang akan ditempati pemuda itu lalu memasak makan malam. Ia hanya membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk yang kemudian mereka santap bersama ayam goreng yang dibeli Felix.

 _“Nggak. Kenapa?”_ jawab Minho santai. Changbin menyandarkan punggung di kursi kerjanya sebelum menutup wajah dengan tangan.

“Hyung, kamu ingat Lee Felix yang kuceritakan itu? Beta di klannya Chan hyung?”

_“Oh, ingat. Kenapa memangnya, Bin?”_

“Dia tiba-tiba memutuskan buat tinggal bersamaku selama masa rut.”

Ada jeda sejenak yang melingkupi pembicaraan telepon itu sebelum tawa Minho meledak di seberang sana. Changbin sampai harus melepas earphonenya karena pemuda itu tertawa terlalu keras.

“Hyung!”

 _“Sori, sori. Kamu bilang tinggal bersama?! Kenapa kedengarannya kalian seperti sudah mating,”_ pemuda itu masih tergelak, membuat Changbin kesal sendiri.

“Kami nggak mating,” gerutunya.

 _“Oh, tapi dia tinggal di sana selama masa rut-mu~”_ Minho bersenandung, kelihatannya puas sekali mengolok Changbin. Ia jadi menyesal karena menelepon Minho untuk meminta saran.

“For Heaven's sake, he is a beta, hyung. He doesn't react to my scent at all.”

 _“Mating nggak cuma soal tertarik dengan baumu atau nggak, Changbin,”_ ujar Minho lagi, _“maybe he is in the mids of developing a feeling for you.”_

“Nonsense,” sergahnya cepat. Rasanya Changbin sulit membayangkan Felix, seorang beta sekaligus partner yang ia percaya bisa membantunya menahan diri dari godaan omega, bisa memiliki perasaan terhadap alpha denial sepertinya. Felix kan tahu sendiri betapa Changbin menolak tegas mating karena ia tidak ingin punya kelemahan.

_“Kuberitahu ya, Binㅡ”_

Kekehan Minho kini sudah reda, digantikan menjadi nada bicara yang terdengar lebih tenang dan cukup serius.

_“Mating itu nggak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Nggak semuanya soal berhubungan badan dan segala tetek bengek yang terjadi saat proses itu. Mating itu soal menjaga dan dijaga. Soal saling melengkapi. Nggak usah jauh-jauh melihat contohnya, lihat saja orangtuamu. Mereka bahagia, kan?”_

Changbin menggigit bibir, entah kenapa merasa seperti tertampar mendengar ucapan Minho. Meskipun pria itu menyebalkan, tetapi Changbin akui pemikirannya memang lebih bijak dibanding dirinya yang merupakan pemimpin klan saat ini. Itulah yang membuat Changbin menjadikan Minho penasehat pribadinya.

“Kemarin waktu kami ke tempat orangtuaku, aku nggak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. Appa dan eomma meminta Felix untuk menjadi mate-ku. Tapi dia baru menanyakan alasannya, belum sempat mengatakan jawabannya. Aku nggak bisa mendengarnya sampai akhir waktu ibuku ikut bicara.”

 _“Hm,”_ Minho bergumam, _“kenapa begitu?”_

“Nggak bisa. Aku takut dengar eomma sedih,” akunya. Minho lantas membalas dengan kekehan pelan.

_“Anak baik~”_

“Tapi aku juga nggak mau melukai Felix...kalaupun ibuku meminta untuk mating dengannya sesegera mungkin.”

 _“Nggak harus seperti itu juga, Bin. Pelan-pelan saja,”_ ujar Minho lagi, _“kalau memang kau berniat untuk menjadikannya pasanganmu, kamu bisa mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Kenali dia dulu. Kalau memang menurutmu dia bisa jadi pasanganmuㅡdan kalau dia mauㅡkalian bisa mating.”_

Changbin mencebik dalam diam, entah kenapa ia merasa cukup pesimis dengan hal itu.

“Would he want me then?”

Changbin khawatir. Ia takut Felix hanya akan menuruti keinginan Changbin karena posisinya sebagai alpha. Changbin tentu saja tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Dari seberang sana, Minho terdengar ikut menghela napas mendengar keraguan Changbin. Namun setelahnya, ia pun kembali berkata.

 _“Kalau kalian berdua memang ditakdirkan bersama, dia akan menginginkanmu bagaimanapun adanya dirimu, Changbin. Tapi untuk saat ini usahakan dulu saja semampumu,”_ tuturnya, _“membahagiakan ibumu memang penting, tapi jangan lupa untuk membahagiakan dirimu sendiri. Karena yang akan menjalani hidup adalah kau.”_

Changbin tersentuh mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menghadiahkan Minho sesuatu begitu mereka bertemu nanti, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan memberi saran terbaik.

“Makasih, Minho hyung,” gumamnya sembari tersenyum menatap langit-langit, “I owe you so much.”

Di seberang sana, didengarnya Minho terkekeh.

 _“Na'ah, don't mention it,”_ balasnya dengan nada ringan.


	19. 19

“Selamat pagi, Bin hyung. Tidurnya nyenyak banget kayaknya.”

Melihat Changbin yang memberinya tatapan tidak percaya, Felix hanya bisa mengulum senyum kecil sambil terus memotong daun bawang dengan gestur kaku. Memegang pisau dapur memang bukan pekerjaannya sehari-hari, jadi Felix agak meragukan bentuk potongan daun bawangnya yang entah kenapa lebih besar daripada yang seharusnya.

“Ngapain di dapur?” tanya Changbin blak-blakan, jelas masih dikuasai kantuk sehingga Felix hanya bisa maklum. Ia mendengar suara langkah Changbin yang diseret sebelum pria itu sampai di sampingnya untuk mengintip pekerjaan Felix.

“Jangan diketawain,” Felix langsung bersikap defensif sambil mengerucutkan bibir, “aku mau coba masak nasi tumis telur yang gampang.”

“Hm,” Changbin bergumam sebelum terkekeh, nadanya terdengar lebih rendah dibandingkan biasa karena baru bangun tidur. Felix sampai harus menoleh pada Changbin saking kagetnya dengan suara sang alpha yang berubah rendah. Di telinga Felix bahkan hampir terdengar seperti suaranya sendiri yang memang rendah dan dalam.

Untungnya Changbin tidak menyadari tatapannya sehingga Felix bisa bergegas mengalihkan tatapan pada daun bawang di depannya.

“Hyung sikat gigi dulu sana atau mandi sekalian. Aku masaknya nggak lama,” ujar Felix. Changbin kembali tertawa lalu menepuk pundak sang beta untuk menyemangati.

“Hati-hati masaknya. Jangan sampai membakar dapurku, ya,” ledek Changbin. Felix hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Satu jam kemudian, Felix akhirnya berhasil membuat nasi tumis telur. Ia terlihat puas dengan hasilnya begitu menyajikan masakannya di piring untuk masing-masing mereka. Tepat setelah Felix memberi _garnish_ untuk masakannya, Changbin muncul di pintu dapur sambil mengendus udara.

“Wanginya enak,” Changbin memuji. Felix menyeringai senang lalu menyodorkan masakannya ke arah Changbin. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di _kitchen island_ saja tanpa beranjak ke meja makan, mumpung di sana ada _barstool_ yang bisa diduduki.

“Cicip dulu. Siapa tahu nggak seenak aromanya,” gumam Felix sebelum mengendus nasi tumisnya. Memang masakannya lumayan wangi meskipun daun bawangnya berpotongan aneh. Namun entah kenapa di hidung Felix wangi masakannya bercampur dengan aroma mahogani dan kopi yang semakin pekat sehingga ia pun menatap Changbin dengan hidung dikernyitkan.

“Hyung udah minum _scent blocker_ belum?” sambar Felix. Changbin melirik sekilas ke arah Felix dengan ekspresi seperti tertangkap basah sebelum mendengus pelan.

“Aku mau sarapan dulu,” jawabnya tegas. Ucapan itu akhirnya membuat Felix otomatis bungkam sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sebuah reaksi refleks setiap kali seorang alpha berbicara tegas padanya. Felix tidak bisa membantah.

“Oke. Selamat makan, hyung.”

Felix menyuap makanannya lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Lidahnya mencecap bumbu yang sudah cukup pas menurutnya. Lumayan enak bagi Felix meskipun tampilannya tidak seenak rasanya. Setidaknya nasi tumisnya bisa dimakan dan cukup untuk mengisi perut di pagi hari.

Perlahan tatapannya beralih pada Changbin yang sedang mengunyah sambil menatap ke satu arah. Alisnya yang sedikit mengerut menandakan bahwa pria itu mungkin sedang berpikir. Felix menelan makanannya lalu menatap Changbin, menunggu sang alpha mengatakan sesuatu tentang rasa masakannya.

“Gimana...?”

Karena Changbin masih belum bicara, Felix jadi penasaran.

“Eh?” Changbin tersentak dari lamunannya lalu terkekeh. Setelah menelan makanannya, ia pun berucap, “Enak, kok. Rasanya agak smoky tapi enak.”

“ _Smoky_?! Gosong maksudnya, hyung?” Felix terkesiap. Changbin hampir tersedak karena tertawa sehingga ia bergegas mengambil air putih untuk menelan makanannya.

“Bukan, astaga. Maksudku rasanya mirip daging asap gitu. Apa jangan-jangan kamu masukin daging asap?”

“Iya...,” Felix bergumam, “maaf aku main ambil aja isi kulkasmu. Nanti kuganti, deh.”

Changbin melambaikan tangan santai, “Nggak usah. Kamu kan masakin buat aku juga jadi jangan khawatir, Lix.”

Meskipun Changbin berkata demikian, Felix masih merasa tidak enak pada pria itu. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mengganti isi kulkasnya begitu masa rut Changbin selesai dan ia punya kesempatan untuk berbelanja ke supermarket.

Untuk saat ini setidaknya Felix lega karena bisa melakukan hal yang berguna untuk Changbin. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi untuknya yang sudah membiarkan Felix tinggal bersamanya meskipun dengan agak memaksa.

Demi keselamatan Changbin dan perjanjiannya dengan sang alpha, Felix akan berusaha melakukan apapun semampunya.

“Hm, oke.”

Namun untuk saat ini ia tidak akan bilang apa-apa dulu soal rencananya.

Sisa waktu sarapan mereka habiskan dalam keheningan. Begitu keduanya selesai makan, Felix membantu Changbin untuk membersihkan piring kotor (meskipun ia setengah 'diusir' oleh Changbin karena pria itu merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan Felix).

Saat sedang sibuk menyusun piring yang sudah bersih ke tempatnya semula, mendadak saja Felix terpikir untuk menanyakan pengalaman percintaan Changbin. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ide itu tiba-tiba muncul. Namun Felix merasa ia harus tahu banyak soal Changbin terlebih dahulu demi melancarkan misinya seperti yang sudah disarankan Hyunjin dan Chan.

Misi untuk mendekati Changbin pelan-pelan sebelum mencoba mendiskusikan soal kemungkinan mating dengan Felix seperti yang diinginkan orangtua Changbin.

“Hyung, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?” gumam Felix saat Changbin selesai membilas semua piring. Pria itu sedang mengeringkan tangan dengan handuk kecil sembari menatap Felix dari balik pundaknya.

“Ya? Mau nanya apa?”

“Pertanyaannya agak pribadi. Terserah hyung mau jawab atau nggak karena aku cuma penasaran,” Felix memperingatkan. Changbin mengangguk lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak ke _barstool_ lagi, menunggu Felix untuk bicara.

“Oke,” ia menyetujui usul Felix.

“Hm,” Felix selesai juga menyusun piring dan kini sedang mengeringkan tangannya juga, “hyung sebelumnya pernah suka sama seseorang nggak?”

Felix menoleh dan Changbin balas menatapnya dengan sorot bingung.

“Hah? Suka seseorang gimana? Kan aku nggak mau mating, Lix,” jawab Changbin. Felix menggeleng cepat karena pria itu tidak menangkap maksud ucapannya sehingga ia pun bergegas duduk di samping Changbin agar mereka lebih nyaman mengobrol.

“Maksudku kayak punya _crush_ gitu waktu hyung masih remaja. Sebelum masa rut-mu datang,” Felix kembali menjelaskan. Changbin yang akhirnya menangkap maksud Felix lantas tertawa pelan sebelum menggeleng.

“Nggak pernah.”

“Hah? Masa sih?” Felix agak tidak percaya mendengarnya.

“Serius,” Changbin terkekeh, kedengarannya berusaha meyakinkan Felix, “aku dulu terlalu asik menghabiskan masa remaja dengan bermain dan berpetualang sampai nggak kepikiran untuk suka sama orang.”

“Oh, ternyata suka berpetualang,” Felix mengangguk paham. Changbin terlihat menyipitkan mata ke arahnya lantaran curiga mendengar nada Felix, tetapi pemuda itu hanya memberi Changbin cengiran tak bersalah.

“Kamu gimana? Pernah naksir orang waktu masih remaja?”

Felix sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Changbin untuknya. Ia menggaruk kepala sejenak lantaran bingung, berusaha mengingat kejadian di masa remajanya yang sebagian besar sudah terlupakan.

“Nggak ada juga.”

“Benarkah?” Changbin mengerjap pelan, “kenapa aku agak kurang percaya, ya?”

Felix memutar bola matanya mendengar nada setengah meledek dari Changbin.

“Ya sudah kalau nggak percaya,” Felix mencibir, membuat tawa geli tercetus dari bibir Changbin.

Beberapa waktu ini Felix merasa bahwa kekakuan saat berinteraksi dengan Changbin sudah berkurang drastis. Pria itu sudah mulai berani melemparkan ledekan padanya dan Felix pun tidak sungkan untuk membalas dengan gerutuan. Kadang terjadi juga hal yang sebaliknya.

Selain itu, perdebatan mereka juga mulai terkesan tidak penting seolah mereka ini sudah menjadi teman dekat. Felix sih tidak masalah karena ia pikir Changbin mungkin mulai nyaman berinteraksi dengannya. Alih-alih bingung, pemuda itu justru merasa lega karena kemungkinan untuk mendekati Changbin bisa berjalan baik.

Alasan itulah yang membuat Felix jadi tertarik untuk _mencoba_ sedikit peruntungan yang ia punya hari ini. Maka pemuda itu lantas mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Changbin hingga wajah mereka berjarak hampir sejengkal, lalu menatap sepasang netra sang alpha lekat-lekat.

“Warna mata hyung...gelap banget, ya? Kayak langit malam,” gumam Felix tiba-tiba.


	20. 20

“Uhm...apa?”

Gestur yang tiba-tiba ditunjukkan Felix membuat Changbin refleks memundurkan wajah lantaran kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan mengomentari matanya setelah mereka bicara tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda.

Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Changbin bahkan kebingungan dengan pujian yang mendadak dilontarkan oleh sang beta.

“Memangnya...mata kita beda, ya?” Changbin dengan bodohnya bertanya dan ia langsung menyesal begitu menyadari hal itu.

Felix lantas kembali duduk tegak sebelum menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Sebuah kebiasaan yang Changbin perhatikan sering dilakukan Felix saat ia bingung ataupun malu. Pipinya agak merona ketika pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu.

“Aku nggak tahu. Aku cuma mau bilang itu aja.”

Changbin baru saja hendak membalas ucapan Felix karena sekilas tadi ia sempat memperhatikan bagaimana mata Felix memiliki warna seperti coklat alih-alih hitam. Namun pemuda itu sudah keburu beranjak dari dapur dan kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Changbin sendirian bersama keheningan dapur yang terasa kikuk.

“Well,” Changbin bergumam pada diri sendiri, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya juga untuk meminum _scent blocker_ nya.

Lima menit kemudian, Changbin kembali teringat pada sikap aneh Felix di dapur tadi. Ia nyaris mengambil ponsel untuk berkonsultasi lagi tentang maksud ucapan Felix pada Minho, tetapi detik berikutnya Changbin memilih untuk mengurungkan niat. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Felix sedang mencoba untuk mendekatinya setelah bicara empat mata dengan orangtua Changbin tempo hari.

Mungkin saja sikapnya kali ini berhubungan dengan pembicaraan itu. Changbin tidak pernah tahu apakah Felix setuju atau tidak dengan usul orangtuanya. Bagaimana kalau dia setuju? Itu berarti Felix memang bermaksud melakukan hal tadi sebagai cara untuk mendekatinya.

Changbin bingung dengan reaksi yang harus ia berikan. Separuh dirinya merasa tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu. Namun separuh dirinya yang lain merasa bingung dengan pujian itu.

Jujur, ia sedikit menikmati perasaan aneh saat Felix memujinya tadi. Nada bicaranya terdengar berbeda dari biasa. Felix terdengar agak gemetar, tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak terlihat bercanda ataupun meledeknya. Seolah Felix mengerahkan seluruh keberanian untuk mengucapkan pujian tersebut.

Entah kenapa Changbin justru merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Felix kabur setelahnya.

Pria itu menghela napas pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar Felix yang terletak di sisi lain apartemen. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Felix, ia mengetuk tiga kali untuk memberitahu kedatangannya. Tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka sebagian, mengintip Changbin yang terlihat kikuk.

“Boleh aku masuk?”

Untungnya ia tidak terbata saat bertanya pada Felix. Pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Changbin masuk.

“Duduklah, hyung,” ujar Felix, yang mengambil tempat di pinggir ranjang. Changbin perhatikan pemuda itu masih terlihat malu sehingga ia pun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Changbin tersenyum kecil lalu mendudukkan diri di sisi Felix. Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas ke arahnya sebelum kembali menatap ponsel. Selagi perhatian Felix teralih, Changbin kembali menimbang dalam kepalanya tentang balasan yang hendak ia berikan atas pujian sang beta tadi.

Mungkin nanti akan terdengar konyol. Namun Changbin hanya tidak ingin Felix berubah sikap padanya setelah mereka cukup nyaman bercengkerama satu sama lain seperti kawan lama.

“Lix, aku mau bilang sesuatu,” Changbin bergumam. Felix lantas mengangguk sebelum menghentikan sejenak apapun yang sedang ia lakukan dengan ponselnya, lalu mengarahkan tatapan pada lututnya.

“Mau bilang apa, hyung?”

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dagu Felix dan menariknya lembut agar pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya. Namun kata-kata Minho tempo hari terus terngiang di benaknya. Ia berusaha memindai wajah Felix yang kini terlihat bingung dan agak malu. Namun Changbin tidak tahu apakah mata coklat hazel itu menyimpan rahasia yang harusnya tidak diketahui sang alpha.

“Aku salah,” Changbin bergumam, masih terus menatap kedua netra Felix lekat-lekat, “ternyata mata kita beda.”

Felix terlihat kaget, kelihatannya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Changbin akan kembali membahas hal yang terjadi di dapur tadi. Ia baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Changbin menggelengkan kepala, sebuah gestur agar Felix tidak bicara dulu. Pemuda itu mengatupkan mulutnya dan mengangguk patuh.

“Matamu...nggak kayak langit malam. Warnanya lebih seperti kayu. Hangat,” tuturnya, “dan karena di pipimu ada freckles jadi matamu terlihat makin bagus.”

Felix lantas mengangguk pelan, berusaha menatap ke arah lain saat memggumamkan terima kasih. Wajah Felix yang masih disentuh Changbin mulai terasa menghangat hingga pria itu pun lekas melepaskan tangan dari dagu sang beta. Ia terkekeh saat Felix menghela napas lalu menepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

“Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba ke sini cuma buat bilang itu?” gerutunya. Changbin terkekeh karena Felix sudah mulai kembali menjadi Felix yang ia kenal, membuatnya kembali bisa bernapas lega.

“Aku mau balas gombalanmu,” ledek Changbin. Felix mendelikkan mata ke arahnya sebelum kembali menatap ponsel seolah hendak mengacuhkan Changbin.

“Siapa juga yang gombal,” Felix bersungut-sungut. Changbin hanya tertawa pelan, lalu kembali memperhatikan bintik coklat di pipi Felix yang semula diabaikannya sebelum pembicaraan di dapur tadi.

“Keluargamu punya freckles juga?”

Pertanyaan Changbin sebenarnya terdengar biasa saja, seperti obrolan basa-basi yang sering terlontar dalam pembicaraan. Namun entah kenapa tubuh Felix tiba-tiba membeku dan wajahnya tampak tegang. Seolah pertanyaan tadi mengejutkannya.

Memang benar, Felix belum pernah membahas tentang keluarganya. Namun Changbin rasa tidak ada yang salah jika ia ingin tahu soal keluarga Felix, kan?

Kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan keluarga pemuda itu.

“Uhm,” didengarnya Felix bergumam ragu, “mendiang ibuku punya freckles juga.”

Changbin sedikit terkejut hingga ia pun refleks bertanya, “Mendiang?”

“Ya, hyung,” Felix mengangguk lalu perlahan menatap langit-langit sambil tersenyum sedih, “ibuku sudah di surga.”

Changbin tidak tahu harus berkata apa sehingga ia pun hanya diam. Felix terlihat menimbang sejenak sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, “I don't have a family anymore. I'm all alone now.”

Lelaki yang lebih tua terhenyak karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Felix ternyata kini hidup sebatang kara.

“Ayahmu? Saudara atau saudarimu? Tidak ada?” bisik Changbin. Felix menggeleng.

“Ayahku pergi...waktu tahu aku ternyata seorang beta. Ibuku sudah meninggal waktu itu. Dan aku anak satu-satunya jadi ya...begitulah,” pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu.

“Kenapa ayahmu pergi?”

Tiba-tiba saja muncul keinginan untuk menggengam tangan Felix sehingga Changbin pun perlahan meraih tangan pemuda itu. Felix terlihat kaget pada awalnya, tetapi setelah itu ia tidak begitu menghiraukan lantaran kembali berusaha mengucapkan perkataan selanjutnya dengan nada tegar.

“As an alpha, he had never asked for a beta son. So...he left,” gumamnya.

Changbin menelan ludah, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Felix ternyata pernah mengalami hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan sehancur apa Felix karena diabaikan oleh satu-satunya figur orangtua yang ia miliki.

“Lix...”

“Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Changbin hyung,” Felix memberinya senyum sebelum menggenggam tangan Changbin lebih erat. Pemuda itu memang tidak menangis, tetapi Changbin bisa melihat bahwa mata coklat hazelnya kini tak lagi sehangat tadi, “nggak usah dibahas lagi.”

“Maaf,” Changbin bergumam sebelum melepaskan tangan Felix. Ada sedikit keengganan dalam dirinya untuk bergerak menjauh lantaran Changbin masih ingin menghibur pemuda itu. Namun ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Felix karena bagaimanapun juga Changbin merasa bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuka luka lama sang beta.

Maka ia pun berkata dengan nada pelan.

“Boleh aku memelukmu?”

Changbin lagi-lagi menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah Felix. Namun kali ini pemuda itu lekas tersadar sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Changbin merentangkan lengan dan membawa Felix ke pelukannya, menenggelamkan tubuh pemuda itu di balik lengannya yang kokoh. Refleks Changbin membenamkan wajah di leher Felix sebelum ia menyandarkan dagu di pundaknya.

“You deserve a big hug from me, Lee Felix.”

Pemuda itu mencetuskan tawa pelan sembari bertanya, “Kenapa begitu, hyung?”

“Nggak kenapa-napa,” Changbin menggeleng, tersenyum di balik pundak Felix, “cuma mau bilang makasih.”

“Makasih? Buat apa?” Felix semakin penasaran. Changbin perlahan melepaskan pelukan, lalu menggenggam pundak Felix sembari menatap sang beta lekat-lekat.

“Makasih sudah bertahan, Felix,” ucapnya tulus, “Makasih sudah ada di sini untukku.”


	21. 21

Sejujurnya Felix benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa Changbin akan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Pria itu tiba-tiba memeluknya setelah mendengar sepotong cerita tentang keluarganya yang selama ini berusaha ia simpan rapat-rapat. Ia tak ingin dikasihani. Namun entah kenapa Felix merasa tidak adil jika Changbin tidak diberitahu soal kondisi keluarganya, sementara pria itu sendiri sudah terbuka padanya sejak awal.

Felix tidak tahu apakah barangkali Changbin merasa iba akan nasibnya sehingga sikap sang alpha pun berubah terhadapnya. Hari berikutnya, Changbin menjadi lebih perhatian padanya sehingga Felix pun jadi tidak enak pada pria itu.

“Hyung, biar aku aja yang masak,” ujar Felix, berusaha membujuk Changbin yang saat itu tiba-tiba sudah menyambangi dapur. Namun permintaan Felix sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh Changbin karena pria itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

“Nggak apa-apa, Felix. Kamu siapkan peralatan makan aja, ya?” usulnya. Felix mengerjap sebelum mengangguk patuh. Ia lantas beranjak untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan sambil memikirkan alasan perubahan sikap Changbin.

“Apa masakanku nggak enak sama sekali ya, hyung?” gumam Felix tiba-tiba. Changbin kelihatan terkejut dengan prasangka Felix dan ia segera menggeleng tidak setuju.

“Nggak ada yang bilang masakanmu nggak enak, Lix,” bantahnya. Felix yang sudah terlanjur tidak percaya diri hanya bisa tertunduk menatap permukaan meja makan.

Padahal ia dengan senang hati akan membantu Changbin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang bisa ia kerjakan sebagai balas budi karena diizinkan tinggal di sana sementara waktu. Namun jika tuan rumah sendiri yang beranggapan bahwa akan lebih baik kalau Felix tidak diikutsertakan dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, ia tidak bisa membantah.

“Hei, kenapa cemberut?”

Terkesiap, Felix tidak menyangka bahwa Changbin tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menyentuh dagunya lagi. Netranya menemukan iris gelap Changbin yang berkilat cemas dan Felix refleks mengarahkan tatapan ke arah lain karena kikuk.

Sepertinya sejak pembicaraan kemarin Changbin jadi punya kebiasaan baru untuk menyentuh dagu Felix agar mata mereka bertatapan. Membuat pemuda itu jadi malu sendiri karena teringat kebodohannya yang lebih mirip gombalan gagal tempo hari.

“Aku nggak cemberut,” Felix menepis pelan jemari Changbin dari dagunya sebelum menopang satu sisi pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Wajahnya kembali terasa memanas. Felix berusaha tidak menatap Changbin karena warna pipinya saat ini barangkali sudah semerah tomat. Memalukan.

Untungnya Changbin tidak memaksa agar Felix menatapnya. Pria itu hanya terkekeh, lalu tiba-tiba mengacak rambut Felix. Membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi terkesiap kaget karena sikap Changbin yang berubah melembut.

“Jangan berpikir begitu. Masakanmu enak, kok. Tapi aku mau masak untuk kita hari ini. Anggap saja kita gantian masaknya,” jelas Changbin. Felix perlahan menoleh pada pria di sampingnya yang kini tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

“Besok kalau kamu masih di sini, kamu yang masak. Oke?”

Felix tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain anggukan pelan tanda setuju. Ia betul-betul kebingungan melihat perubahan sikap Changbin padanya. Meskipun dalam hati Felix berpikir sikap yang seperti ini bisa memudahkannya untuk menjalankan rencana, tetapi ia tetap merasa bingung.

Begitu sarapan sudah terhidang, mereka pun makan dalam diam. Changbin terlihat tenang meskipun masa rutnya sudah semakin dekat. Justru kali ini Felix yang gelisah karena mulutnya gatal ingin menanyakan perubahan sikap Changbin yang begitu tiba-tiba.

“Hyung.”

Begitu mereka selesai merapikan piring dan hendak melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing, Felix segera mencegat pria itu. Changbin terlihat bingung saat Felix memintanya untuk duduk sebentar di ruang tengah. Namun Felix tidak akan membiarkan sang alpha penasaran terlalu lama dengan sesuatu yang hendak ia bicarakan.

“Hyung kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kayak beda gitu hari ini?” tanpa basa basi Felix langsung memberondong Changbin dengan pertanyaan. Yang ditanya terlihat kaget dan bingung mendengar pertanyaan Felix sehingga ia pun balas bertanya.

“Beda apanya, Lix? Maksudnya gimana?”

Felix menghela napas, berusaha menimbang kalimat yang pas sebelum terlanjur diucapkan. Mungkin akan kedengaran sedikit menuduh. Namun benak Felix tidak berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan alasan logis dibalik perubahan sikap Changbin itu.

“Apa hyung berbuat begini karena mengasihaniku? Karena tahu kalau aku tidak punya siapa-siapa?” gumamnya.

Selama beberapa detik Felix tidak mendengar jawaban dari Changbin. Ia pun tidak berani menatap pria itu karena khawatir akan menyinggung perasaannya. Namun tak lama kemudian, didengarnya Changbin menghela napas. Felix bahkan sudah mempersiapkan hati dan telinga untuk mendengar kemarahan pemuda itu.

Hanya saja yang terjadi justru diluar dugaan.

Alih-alih mendengar amukan, Felix dikejutkan oleh sebuah sentilan pelan yang mendarat di keningnya, yang ternyata merupakan ulah Changbin.

“Bodoh.”

Ucapan Changbin lantas membuat Felix refleks mengangkat wajah dan menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi tidak terima. Namun begitu dilihatnya Changbin tersenyum geli, Felix lagi-lagi merasa bingung hingga ia terpaksa mengurungkan niat untuk mendebat Changbin.

“Siapa yang kasihan padamu, Felix? Memangnya kamu ke sini buat mengemis?” Changbin menggelengkan kepala seolah tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Felix. Mendengar respon Changbin yang begitu santai, lagi-lagi Felix merasa malu sendiri. Ia memilih untuk bungkam dan mendengarkan Changbin bicara sambil menundukkan kepala, lagi.

“Dengar, Lix. Sesuatu yang disebut perhatian nggak selalu disebabkan rasa kasihan. Bisa jadi karena merasa kagum padamu, lalu aku ingin membuatmu jadi lebih baik. Atau karena aku berhutang budi,” Changbin berkata. Felix kembali merasakan telapak tangan Changbin menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Namun kali ini gestur itu entah kenapa membuat Felix jadi merasa nyaman sekaligus aneh.

“Lagipula kamu sudah banyak membantuku sejak pertama kali kita saling mengenal. Kejadian bulan lalu misalnya.”

“Uh,” Felix menggumam pelan, kehilangan kata-kata karena Changbin yang tak berhenti mengapresiasi, “oke. Maaf kalau aku salah sangka, hyung.”

“Nggak apa-apa,” Changbin terkekeh pelan. Karena kedengarannya pria itu tidak marah, Felix jadi memberanikan diri untuk menatap Changbin. _Aneh sekali_ , hati kecil Felix berkata. Ia masih heran dengan Changbin yang terlihat sangat santai, tidak seperti masa rut sebelumnya.

Namun untuk saat ini Felix memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir terlalu banyak. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia berhenti berprasangka buruk pada orang-orang yang hanya ingin berbuat baik padanya. Seperti Seo Changbin, seorang alpha keras kepala yang mengajarkan Felix bahwa tidak ada salahnya mengorbankan kebahagiaan diri sendiri agar ia tidak menyengsarakan orang lain.

Dan dari hati kecilnya, Felix pun ingin sedikit berkorban untuk memberikan Changbin secercah kebahagiaan yang ia butuhkan.

“Makasih, hyung. Karena udah memasak hari ini,” gumam Felix lagi. Changbin terkekeh sebelum mengangguk, lalu mempersilakan Felix mencicipi makanan yang sudah dipastikan enak. Diam-diam, sang beta pun tersenyum saat menikmati makanannya.

Mungkin...tidak ada salahnya jika Felix mulai memupuk rasa kagum terhadap Changbin hari ini, hingga di kemudian kekaguman tersebut bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang bisa Felix berikan demi kebahagiaan yang pantas Changbin dapatkan.


	22. 22

“Changbin hyuuung!”

Seruan Felix yang terdengar di ruang tengah membuat Changbin refleks menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupinya hingga kepala. Kelegaan yang menyelimuti membuat sang alpha tersenyum. Telinganya menangkap derap langkah Felix yang mendekat sebelum pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka.

“Hyung!” Felix muncul dengan titik keringat membasahi pelipisnya hingga membuat helaian rambutnya menempel di kening. Senyum Changbin melebar ketika ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang Felix.

“Welcome home,” sapanya.

Felix ikut tersenyum lega dan menghela napas. Namun setelahnya ia merasa bingung dengan suhu kamar yang disetel menjadi sangat dingin oleh Changbin.

“Kenapa AC-nya dibuat sedingin ini? Hyung nggak membeku?” Felix mengambil remote control dan mengubah suhunya. Changbin hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek.

“Aku pakai bajumu sampai dua lapis terus selimutan. Nggak dingin sama sekali,” jawabnya. Felix kembali tersenyum lalu ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang, tubuhnya menghadap ke Changbin.

“Sori kelamaan. Tadi pakai macet segala di jalan. Aku terpaksa lari sepanjang lorong apartemenmu sambil bawa belanjaan, takut ada yang ngetok pintu lagi kayak kemarin,” pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Changbin pun ikut tertawa lalu beringsut mendekat, bermaksud untuk menghirup aroma Felix lebih dekat.

Namun sang beta refleks menjauh begitu mengetahui intensi Changbin. Wajahnya berubah horor sehingga Changbin pun kebingungan akan perubahan sikap pemuda itu.

“Lix...? Nggak boleh...?” gumamnya dengan alis berkerut. Felix yang akhirnya menyadari kesalahpahaman Changbin segera mengangkat tangan defensif.

“Bentar, hyung. Bukan gitu maksudku,” tuturnya cepat, “aku keringetan dan kotor habis dari luar. Bauku juga pasti sudah bercampur sama bau orang lain. Habis mandi aja, oke? Aku mau dinginin badan dulu.”

Changbin hanya menatap Felix dalam diam sebelum mencoba mengendus pelan aroma Felix. Memang sih baunya bercampur dengan bau orang lain sehingga membuat Changbin mengernyitkan hidung tidak suka.

“Oke. Mandinya jangan lama-lama,” gumamnya sebelum kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti diri hingga kepala. Tawa Felix teredam oleh selimut, tetapi Changbin bisa mendengar nada geli di dalamnya.

“Roger that, alpha.”

Rasanya seolah ada yang menyentakkan sesuatu dalam dadanya sehingga Changbin agak tercekat mendengar perkataan Felix barusan. Namun pria itu hanya diam di balik selimut sambil menatap jemarinya yang mengelus pelan permukaan seprei tempat tidur Felix.

Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya ia tidak usah berpikir lagi. Seharian memikirkan diskusi orangtuanya dengan Felix saja sudah cukup membuatnya pusing.

Memang benar, Changbin perlahan sudah mengubah perlakuannya terhadap Felix. Sebagian alasannya mungkin karena obrolan serius yang ia curi-dengar perihal keinginan orangtuanya yang meminta Felix untuk menjadi mate-nya. Namun sebagian lagi murni karena sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Changbin mengerti.

Keinginan untuk melindungi dan menghadirkan senyum di wajah Felix, itulah yang menjadi sumber kebingungan terbesarnya saat ini.

Pembicaraan dengan Minho di telepon tempo hari kembali diputar ulang di benaknya dan ia semakin tidak mengerti. Apakah ini artinya Changbin sudah bersedia mating dengan Felix? Karena ia sudah memiliki sedikit keinginan untuk menjaga pemuda itu?

Lamunannya tersentak saat pintu kamar Felix kembali terbuka. Changbin menyingkap selimutnya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Felix, yang ternyata membuatnya hampir tersedak.

Changbin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sulit mengalihkan tatapan dari punggung telanjang Felix yang setengah basah. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah. Changbin diam-diam menahan napas saat melihat Felix hendak melepaskan belitan handuk di salah satu sisi tubuh. Lekas ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan berusaha keras menenangkan denyut jantung yang tiba-tiba berpacu hingga membuat napasnya sesak.

“Oi, Lix! Ganti baju di kamar mandi sana!” Changbin menggerutu dari balik selimut. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar napas Felix yang tercekat sebelum merasakan ujung selimutnya ditarik sekali.

“Hyung ngintip, ya?!” Felix terdengar panik, membuat Changbin diam-diam mendenguskan tawa.

“Hampir. Makanya ganti baju di kamar mandi sana,” ujar Changbin lagi. Didengarnya Felix mengerang malu sebelum berjalan menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan Felix benar-benar pergi, barulah Changbin bisa keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil tertawa pelan.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali dengan berpakaian lengkap. Meskipun demikian, Changbin masih mendapati rona merah di pipi Felix pertanda ia masih malu. Pemuda itu duduk di ujung tempat tidur yang cukup jauh dari Changbin, lalu bertanya.

“Lihat sampai mana tadi?” gumamnya. Mendadak saja Changbin tergerak untuk berbuat iseng.

“Hm...aku hampir lihat semua...”

“Apa?!” Kelopak mata Felix melebar horor, membuat Changbin refleks terbahak karena Felix berhasil termakan tipuannya.

“Nggak kok. Aku cuma lihat punggungmu,” Changbin menyeringai sebelum menepuk tempat kosong di sisinya, “meskipun lagi rut tapi aku nggak semesum itu, Lix.”

Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah protes, tetapi ia tidak membantah permintaan Changbin. Ia beringsut mendekat hingga duduk di samping Changbin dengan punggung bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, lalu menghela napas.

“Ya, aku kan bukan omega jadi nggak akan berpengaruh apapun terhadapmu. Sini,” Felix merentangkan tangannya, menunggu Changbin menyambut pelukan. Entah kenapa perkataan Felix tadi membuat jantung Changbin sedikit mencelos hingga membuatnya mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

“Kenapa bicara begitu?” gumam Changbin begitu kepalanya dibenamkan di pundak Felix setelah lengan pemuda itu melingkari tubuhnya. Aroma _petichor_ dan kue coklat yang familiar bercampur wangi sabun mandi yang melingkupi Changbin pada akhirnya berhasil membuatnya jauh lebih tenang sehingga ia pun tak lagi merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Felix tadi.

“Itu faktanya, hyung,” ucap Felix santai. Changbin tanpa sadar menggeleng, tetapi ia terlalu larut dalam bau tubuh Felix yang menenangkan untuk berpikir mengenai balasan untuk ucapan Felix.

“Aku mau tidur di sini aja,” gumam Changbin tanpa benar-benar memikirkan ucapannya. Barangkali rasa nyaman saat dilingkupi aroma Felix membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak dari sana sedikitpun. Lagipula, ini adalah kali pertama Changbin tidak gelisah sama sekali saat mencapai rut-nya sehingga ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Felix.

“Terserah hyung aja,” gumam Felix akhirnya. Changbin tersenyum sebelum menarik Felix untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya, bersembunyi di balik selimut hingga pagi menjelang.


	23. 23

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Felix tidak bermimpi tentang hal-hal yang indah. Tentang kehangatan pelukan. Dan tentang semua yang membuatnya ingin terus berada di alam mimpi alih-alih terjaga. Namun semua itu harus berakhir ketika telinganya menangkap suara percakapan dan tawa samar di luar kamar tidur. Felix mengerjapkan kelopak mata sekali, dua kali, lalu memindai sekeliling kamar tidur asing itu dengan tatapan awas.

Sebentar. Ini bukan kamarnya tetapi ia mengenalinyaㅡ _oh!_ Benar juga, ia sedang ada di apartemen Seo Changbin.

Perlahan Felix berguling ke samping dan memeluk guling dibalik selimut, sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah pagi ini. Ia tidur sendirian, dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dagu. Sisi samping tempat tidurnya kosong, yang artinya Changbin sudah terbangun lebih dulu dan mungkin menyelimuti Felix sebelum ia beranjak ke luar ruangan.

Pemikiran itu membuat Felix terdiam cukup lama hingga wajahnya terasa menghangat. Ia jadi malu sendiri membayangkan Changbin yang mungkin melihat wajah konyolnya saat tidur jika ia benar-benar memperbaiki posisi selimut di tubuh Felix.

“Kenapa aku nggak dibangunin?” gumam Felix dari balik selimut ketika ia kembali bergelung seperti kucing. Aroma mahogani dan kopi yang tertinggal di sepreinya membuat Felix kembali mengantuk hingga ia pun tertidur lagi hingga satu jam ke depan.

Pemuda itu baru terjaga saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tiga kali. Kali ini Felix buru-buru terduduk begitu menyadari bahwa ia ketiduran lagi, lalu lekas turun dari kasur sebelum membuka pintu agak terlalu cepat. Di hadapannya, Changbin kelihatan agak terperanjat dengan kemunculan Felix. Pria itu refleks bergerak mundur hingga Felix bisa melihat tiga orang asing yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

“Holy shit!”

“Changbin hyung punya simpanan?! Astaga!”

“Changbin...siapa ini? Kenapa dia ada di sini waktu kau sedang rut?”

Berondongan pertanyaan itu membuat Felix terkejut hingga ia pun berdiri kikuk di sana sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Sementara Changbin langsung berbalik dan menggeram ke arah tiga lelaki di sana, terlihat tersinggung dengan kata-kata mereka.

“Siapa yang punya simpanan, Jeongin?! Kamu juga, Minho hyung. Ini Felix yang aku ceritakan kemarin! Yang bersedia membantuku melewati masa rut!” gerutunya. Felix lekas membungkukkan tubuh ke arah mereka semua untuk memperkenalkan diri.

“Aku...ehm, aku Lee Felix. Aku partner Changbin hyung, _yeah_ , lebih mirip asisten pribadi begitu. Bukan seperti partner yang kalian pikirkan, kok,” Felix buru-buru menjelaskan. Changbin terlihat mendelik sekilas pada teman-temannya sebelum memberi Felix tatapan berterima kasih. Felix hanya membalas dengan cengiran kikuk.

“Oh...”

“Yah, kecewa. Padahal aku udah senang tadi karena punya bahan blackmail.”

“Jangan macam-macam, Kim Seungmin,” didengarnya Changbin mendesis kesal. Sementara wajah Felix justru merona mendengar ucapan Kim Seungmin itu hingga membuatnya bergegas undur diri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia harus segera membersihkan diri sebelum teman-teman Changbin makin salah paham karena wajah bangun tidurnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, barulah Felix kembali ke tengah Changbin dan teman-temannya yang kali ini kembali menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran. Felix berusaha memasang senyum ramah ketika salah satu dari mereka (Jeongin kalau tidak salah) mengendusnya hingga membuat Changbin melotot protes.

“Aku cuma mau memastikan!” Jeongin balas menyuarakan protes.

“Dia beta, kan sudah kubilang,” Changbin menggerutu lagi.

“Tapi baunya membingungkan. Masa ada baumu juga, hyung?” tanya Jeongin blak-blakan. Hal ini membuat dua orang lagi refleks mengendus udara dan Felix lagi-lagi merona malu karena ucapan mereka.

Sial. Kenapa dia hari ini gampang sekali merasa malu?

“A-aku nggak melakukan apa-apa dengan Changbin hyung,” Felix akhirnya buka suara untuk membela diri. Sementara Changbin yang kelihatannya sudah lelah menjelaskan akhirnya hanya cemberut dan mendelik pada teman-temannya.

“Hmm, kalau Felix-ssi sudah memiliki bau Changbin begini...apa dia akhirnya mengklaimmu? Apa kalian akhirnya mating?” Minho, sang alpha yang usianya mungkin lebih tua dari mereka semua di sini, kembali bertanya. Felix hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tetapi Changbin ternyata mendahuluinya.

“ _I'm not mating him._ ”

Felix terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba mendengar ucapan Changbin. Entah kenapa rasanya ucapan itu membuat jantung Felix terasa seperti diremas kuat-kuat. Ia memaksakan senyum yang terlihat seperti ringisan, membuat Jeongin menatapnya khawatir dan diam-diam memberitahu Seungmin.

“Bin hyung, apa nggak terlalu cepat buat mengatakan itu? Kan kamu nggak tahu ke depannya gimana,” Seungmin berusaha mengingatkan dan entah kenapa pemuda itu melirik ke arah Felix. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri dan berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya dengan memperlihatkan senyum kecil.

“Aku sudah bilang aku nggak mau mating. Dan dia juga seorang beta,” Changbin kembali berucap tanpa melirik Felix yang sudah menunduk di posisinya dan berharap lantai apartemen menelannya saat itu juga, “our relationship is nothing but professional.”

Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang berbicara hingga Jeongin berdehem pada udara kosong. Felix masih belum menegakkan kepala hingga jemari Changbin tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Ia terpaksa mengikuti kemana Changbin menuntun, tatapan bingungnya terarah pada punggung pria itu tanpa kata.

“Kalian mau makan apa? Aku lapar,” Changbin bertanya pada teman-temannya tanpa memutar tubuh sama sekali. Felix masih belum bisa mengucapkan apapun saat didengarnya teman-teman Changbin menyerukan jawaban mereka. Namun tanpa diduga, Changbin tidak menangkap ucapan mereka hingga Felix pun terpaksa buka suara untuk memberitahu Changbin.

“Mereka bilang terserah,” gumamnya. Saat itu mereka sudah sampai di dapur Changbin sehingga pria itu pun melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Felix. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu kembali berkata tanpa menatap sang beta.

“Tolong siapkan peralatan makan, Felix. Aku akan memasak.”

Felix hanya mengangguk tanpa suara sebelum bergerak untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan seperti yang diminta Changbin. Keheningan yang janggal lantas melingkupi mereka, meskipun sesekali ditingkahi oleh suara desisan masakan. Rasanya begitu aneh ketika tidak sedikitpun pembicaraan terjadi di antara mereka berdua setelah semalam tidur di berpelukan di balik selimut.

Felix bahkan mulai berpikir apakah Changbin yang bersamanya semalam hanya bagian dari mimpinya saja.

Tidak lama kemudian Changbin selesai memasak. Saat pria itu sibuk menghidangkan masakan, ia meminta Felix untuk memanggil teman-temannya. Mengangguk patuh, Felix segera beranjak keluar dapur dan memberitahu Minho, Seungmin, dan Jeongin bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

“Hei, Felix.”

Saat Felix hendak berbalik untuk menuju dapur, Seungmin tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan memberi tepukan di pundak. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah padanya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

“Kata-kata Changbin hyung tadi nggak usah dipikirkan, ya. Kami semua tahu dia keras kepala dan mungkin akan menyesali kata-katanya tadi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kami berharap yang terbaik buat kalian, kok.”

Felix mengerjap bingung, lalu kembali berusaha menjelaskan ke Seungmin, “Kami nggakㅡ”

Namun pemuda itu langsung tersenyum sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meminta Felix agar berhenti bicara sejenak dan mendengarnya.

“Kuberitahu satu hal,” Seungmin tiba-tiba menuntun Felix ke arah lain seolah hendak memberitahunya sebuah rahasia. Felix hanya bisa menurut dan menunggu hingga Seungmin berhenti melangkah dan kembali bicara.

“Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak Changbin hyung mendapatkan status alphanya. Aku tahu sedikit banyak tentang Bin hyung. Dan dia nggak pernah begini sebelumnya, Felix. Membiarkan orang lain berada di teritori pribadinya saat ia sedang _vulnerable_.”

“Maksudnya...bagaimana, Seungmin?” tanya Felix tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sebelum mengedikkan dagu ke arah dapur.

“Maksudku...sebelum ini dia nggak pernah membiarkan siapapun menginap di apartemen ini, bahkan teman-teman dekatnya. Dan dia juga menolak keberadaan siapapun di sekitarnya saat sedang rut kecuali orangtuanya. Dia bukanlah orang yang seperti ini, Felix, sebelum kamu datang.”

Felix mengerjap pelan, seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Seungmin.

“Changbin hyung nggak suka terlihat lemah, makanya ia lebih suka menutup diri saat kondisinya sedang tidak stabil. Tapi sekarang lihat, bahkan di saat harusnya ia tidak stabil, ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan menerima kedatangan kami dengan senang hati. Ia sudah lebih kuat sekarang, Felix, dan itu mungkin karena kamu ada di sini.”

Perkataan terakhir Seungmin yang terucap setelahnya membuat tubuh Felix gemetar hingga ia pun harus berpegangan pada meja di sisinya agar tetap berdiri tegak.

“Kamu yang membuatnya jadi lebih kuat, Felix.”

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua kembali ke meja makan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun kalimat terakhir Seungmin masih bergema di benak Felix hingga membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan tidak mendengar panggilan Changbin. Lamunannya tersentak saat Changbin tiba-tiba menyentuh jemarinya dan membuat Felix menoleh hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Detak jantung yang tiba-tiba berpacu saat kedua netra gelap Changbin menatap lurus padanya membuat Felix hampir kesulitan menarik napas hingga ia harus mengalihkan tatapan agar tetap baik-baik saja.

“Kenapa belum makan? Nanti keburu dingin,” Changbin mengangsurkan sup dan potongan roti bawang ke arahnya. Sang beta lantas mengangguk dan mengambil makanannya sembari menggumamkan terima kasih, berusaha keras menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya.

“Selamat makan,” Felix berkata pelan sebelum menyuap supnya.

Yang tidak ia ketahui, Changbin menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum dalam diam. Namun keduanya luput menyadari bahwa teman-teman Changbin pun diam-diam menatap mereka bergantian, sebelum saling melempar tatapan penuh arti ke arah satu sama lain.


	24. 24

Sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam menyorot lembut dari balik jendela apartemennya. Warna jingga kemerahan itu jatuh menerpa wajah Felix, yang saat itu sedang menatap pemandangan di luar sambil memotret langit senja. Changbin yang baru saja lewat di balik punggung Felix hanya memperhatikan sang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Dalam hati, Changbin bersyukur karena Felix tidak lagi terlihat kikuk seperti kemarin, saat ada teman-teman Changbin di sini. Ia pun merasa agak bersalah karena sudah membuat Felix murung dengan ucapannya waktu itu.

Memang benar kata Kim Seungmin, Changbin belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan dengan dirinya dan Felix. Namun entah kenapa kemarin ia langsung bersikap defensif begitu teringat pada permintaan orangtuanya pada Felix.

Berada pada masa rut membuatnya lekas marah. Bantahan keras kemarin bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia kendalikan di saat seperti itu. Membuatnya semakin membenci diri sendiri dan semakin tidak ingin membiarkan siapapun berada di sisinya agar mereka tidak menderita.

Terutama Felix.

Changbin menghela napas, terlihat ragu untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Barangkali karena rasa bersalah yang kini menggerogotinya. Changbin takut jika ia mendekat, senyum itu akan terhapus dari bibir Felix. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju kamarnya dengan pundak merosot sedih.

“Changbin hyung!”

Terkejut akan namanya yang tiba-tiba dipanggil, Changbin refleks menoleh cepat ke arah Felix yang ternyata sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menggesturkan Changbin untuk mendekat sehingga ia pun menurut.

Begitu jarak mereka hanya sejangkauan tangan, Changbin bisa melihat pantulan cahaya matahari di netra Felix yang berbinar. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengulas senyum serupa milik pemuda itu di bibirnya.

“Langitnya bagus banget. Pemandangan dari sini juga, bisa langsung liat matahari tenggelam. Hyung pintar milih lokasi apartemen, ya,” tuturnya. Changbin hanya bisa menunduk sambil menyembunyikan senyum lega, karena bagaimanapun juga kekhawatirannya ternyata tidak terbukti.

Setidaknya sekarang Changbin bisa merasa tenang begitu mengetahui bahwa Felix tidak lagi muram karena dirinya.

“Kebetulan aja, Lix,” jawabnya santai. Felix menaikkan alis seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Changbin, lalu terkekeh pelan.

“Jadi inget Lion King. Balkon apartemenmu ini mirip tebing batu tempat Mufasa bisa liat sekeliling sabana yang jadi teritorinya,” ucapnya lagi. Changbin cukup terkejut mendengar analogi Felix yang merujuk pada film animasi. Lantas ia tertawa pelan sebelum jemarinya menyentuh puncak kepala Felix dan mengacaknya gemas.

“What are you? An animation geek?” kelakarnya. Felix hanya memberinya cengiran sebelum berjalan keluar menuju balkon dan menyandarkan separuh tubuhnya di pagarnya. Changbin pun ikut mendekatinya.

“Kinda,” Felix mengedikkan bahu. Changbin tersenyum sebelum ikut bersandar seperti Felix dengan tubuh menghadap pemuda itu.

“Tell me more about it.”

Mereka akhirnya larut dalam obrolan tentang hal-hal trivia yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan untuk dibahas.

Sejujurnya Changbin merasa senang saat mendengarkan Felix bercerita lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Sebagai seorang alpha yang terlalu sering menjadi pusat dunia, Changbin terkadang ingin mengubah paradigma dan menjadikan bukan hanya suara alpha yang didengar. Ia ingin membuat beta maupun omega bisa mengucapkan apa yang ingin mereka katakan dan tidak melulu mengikuti keinginan alpha jika hal tersebut bertentangan dengan prinsip mereka.

Hanya saja sulit untuk mengubah sebuah normalitas semacam itu yang sudah dijalankan berabad-abad. Changbin hanya bisa mengusahakan semampunya, dimulai dari diri sendiri.

Tetapi, mengenai permasalahan mating entah kenapa Changbin mulai mempertimbangkan kemauan orangtuanya untuk menjadikan Felix sebagai pasangannya. Ia tidak paham dengan prinsipnya yang perlahan mulai melunak. Changbin sudah memikirkan ini sejak percakapannya dengan Minho dan semakin lama alasan untuk melakukannya semakin bertambah.

Satu diantara beberapa alasan yang paling penting adalah, Changbin ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melindungi Felix.

Dan jika Changbin ingin menjadi _satu-satunya_ , itu hanya berarti satu hal. Felix harus menjadi _miliknya_.

“Hyung? Kok bengong?”

Kelopak mata Changbin mengerjap cepat ketika Felix melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya dengan sorot bingung. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya hingga langit pun mulai berubah warna menjadi biru gelap. Lampu balkon apartemennya belum menyala hingga Changbin hanya bisa melihat wajah Felix yang tersaput keremangan lampu dari dalam apartemennya. Namun senyum sang pemuda yang terlihat agak bingung dan malu membuat Changbin akhirnya sadar akan satu hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sepertinya Changbin menatap Felix terlalu lama saat melamun tadi.

“Eh? Oh...nggak apa-apa, Lix,” Changbin tergagap dan berusaha mencari alasan akan sikap anehnya tadi. Namun Felix hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu balkon.

“Masuk yuk, hyung. Udah gelap.”

“Hm, aku masih mau disini. Mau lihat bulan dulu,” jawab Changbin sambil mengarahkan tatapan langit. Sebetulnya itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat karena ia merasa malu setelah ketahuan melamun menatap Felix. Namun ternyata pemuda itu menganggap serius ucapannya dan ikut mengarahkan tatapan pada bulan sabit yang sudah mulai muncul di langit.

“Belum purnama. Kenapa hyung mau liat sekarang?” tanya Felix sambil menelengkan kepala. Changbin yang agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Felix kembali berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari alasan.

“Nggak apa-apa. Mau liat aja,” Changbin akhirnya memberikan jawaban netral. Felix tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat ponselnya untuk memotret bulan sabit. Changbin hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan terheran-heran ketika ia menurunkan ponselnya dan tersenyum.

“Kecil banget bulannya. Tapi cantik.”

Felix lantas menyodorkan ponselnya ke Changbin untuk memperlihatkan foto bulan yang diambilnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum menatap foto itu, yang dibalas dengan senyum serupa oleh Felix. Lantas sang beta kembali mengalihkan tatapan pada bulan yang menggantung di langit sebelum ia kembali berkata.

“Tau nggak, hyung? Menurutku alpha itu kayak matahari. Mereka kuat dan bisa melindungi apapun dan siapapun dengan baik. Tapi mereka nggak bisa sendirian,” Felix terkekeh saat menatap Changbin, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Kayak matahari yang punya bulan buat merefleksikan cahayanya di malam hari, alpha juga sebaiknya punya pasangan yang akan melindungi apa yang nggak bisa dilindungi sang alpha.”

Changbin tertegun menatap Felix yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dalam dada.

“Seperti...seperti apa misalnya, Felix? Yang nggak bisa dilindungi para alpha?” gumamnya.

Felix menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali menatap bulan di atas mereka.

“Diri mereka sendiri.”


	25. 25

“Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?”

Felix mengerjap ketika mendengar pertanyaan Changbin yang tidak terduga. Nada menyelidik dalam ucapannya membuat Felix diam-diam merasa khawatir dengan reaksi pemuda itu selanjutnya. Ia berusaha menjaga ekspresinya saat menatap Changbin agar pemuda itu tidak bisa menebak intensinya.

“Apa orangtuaku kemarin sempat memintamu untuk mencarikanku mate?” Changbin bersedekap sembari menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Pertanyaan itu entah kenapa membuat perasaan Felix jadi aneh. Tidak karuan dan membingungkan. Di satu sisi, ia lega karena Changbin tidak berhasil menebak pembicaraan orangtuanya yang justru meminta Felix untuk menjadi mate sang alpha, bukan malah meminta Felix mencarikan Changbin mate.

Namun di sisi lain, Felix merasa cukup sedih karena ternyata Changbin memang hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebatas relasi profesional. Sepertinya tidak sedikitpun terbersit di benak Changbin untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai kandidat mate-nya.

Felix menghela napas pelan, berusaha menata perasaannya yang entah kenapa terasa agak kacau. Lantas ia pun tersenyum pada Changbin.

“Ternyata hyung menguping ya tempo hari waktu aku dipanggil orangtuamu,” Felix terkekeh sebelum mengubah posisi. Kini ia tak lagi bersandar di pagar balkon; pemuda itu hanya berpengangan di sana sembari mengalihkan tatapan pada bulan di atas sana. Sinar cantiknya perlahan mulai tertutup awan yang berarak, seperti pendar hangat dalam hati Felix yang kembali meredup setelah bersinar sebentar.

Semua hanya karena satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya terpaksa mengaminkan kebohongan.

Felix tahu sulit sekali untuk bergerak pelan dan hati-hati saat membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh. Sulur-sulurnya terlalu cepat membelit seluruh hatinya, mencekik tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. Felix tidak menyadari bahwa sulur yang ia biarkan tumbuh dan menyelubungi hatinya itu ternyata memiliki duri disana sini.

Saat rasa sakit akibat duri itu mulai terasa, barulah Felix sadar bahwa perasaannya ternyata sudah bertumbuh terlalu besar dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Ia tidak benci jatuh cinta. Namun Felix rasa mungkin ia tidak akan membiarkannya tumbuh lagi jika Changbin hanya akan memupuk taman yang lain.

“Habisnya, kenapa tiba-tiba membahas mating? Aku sudah bilang nggak mau,” ujar Changbin lagi. Felix mendengus pelan, setengah sarkas saat mendengar ucapan itu lagi dan lagi. Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk memberi Changbin tatapan datar sebelum berkata singkat.

“Ya sudah. Hidup sendirian aja selamanya.”

Felix tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba kesal dan melampiaskannya secara tidak langsung (atau apakah itu langsung?) pada Changbin. Rasa frustrasi membuat benaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Padahal harusnya sebagai seorang beta ia dianugrahi kelebihan untuk berpikir rasional tanpa mengedepankan emosi.

Namun nyatanya Felix tetaplah makhluk yang memiliki perasaan. Mungkin saja ia kesal karena ternyata ia sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu dengan menyukai pria keras kepala seperti Changbin.

Felix kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen Changbin, berniat untuk langsung menuju kamarnya dan berdiam diri di sana. Emosi ini terasa asing bagi Felix hingga ia harus menyendiri untuk menjernihkan pikirannya kembali. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya tertahan oleh jemari Changbin yang menggenggam sikunya.

Felix menoleh, masih berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya meskipun saat itu ia ingin menyentakkan tamgannya dari genggaman Changbin.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba marah, sih?!” Changbin mengerutkan alis, ekspresinya terlihat bingung sekaligus cukup kesal, “kamu kan tahu sejak awal aku nggak mau mating.”

“Bahkan setelah kamu tahu kalau orangtuamu ternyata masih menggantungkan harapan mereka padamu, hyung?”

Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling menatap tajam, sama-sama bersikap keras kepala. Felix akhirnya menghela napas lelah dan memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu sebelum menarik tangannya dari genggaman Changbin.

“Besok aku akan pulang. Tugasku sudah selesai,” gumamnya, bersiap untuk melangkah ke kamar.

“You're right, Felix,” tiba-tiba Changbin bersuara, membuat Felix seketika berhenti untuk mendengarkan.

“I want to die alone without anyone crying over my dead body.”

Ucapan tanpa emosi itu entah kenapa terasa begitu menusuk jantung Felix hingga pemuda itu pun terkesiap mendengarnya. Duri-duri tak kasat mata yang melingkupi hatinya kini semakin dalam menancap di sana, membuat perasaannya tercabik. Felix berbalik, tatapannya terlihat begitu sedih menatap Changbin yang hanya terdiam seperti patung.

“I don't want to be the reason for someone's sadness.”

Felix menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering, lalu membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya saja detik berikutnya ia kehilangan kata-kata sehingga pemuda itu kembali mengatupkan bibir. Napasnya dihela panjang, sekali, dua kali. Lalu pemuda itu menggigit bibir atasnya sebelum akhirnya bicara.

“Untuk seorang alpha, kamu terlalu pesimis, hyung,” Felix membiarkan isi pikirannya terucap begitu saja karena, sejujurnya, ia lelah harus menyimpannya sendiri.

Lantaran Changbin masih menatapnya dengan sorot datar tanpa ekspresi, Felix memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

“Maksudku...kenapa harus memikirkan mati sekarang? Hidupmu masih panjang. Hyung saja belum seberapa lama memimpin klan dibandingkan ayahmu. Kenapa harus berpikir terlampau jauh? Nikmati hidupmu selagi kau bisa melakukannya. Bahagiakan dirimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu, jadi kau nggak akan berpikir sesedih itu.”

Felix tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Changbin saat ia berhati-hati menangkup kedua pipi pria itu dengan telapak tangannya.

“You have to shine the world, Sun. You are your own people's strength. That's why you need a moon beside you,” Felix menepuk pelan pipi Changbin sebelum menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

“Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan teman-teman omega dari klanku. Mereka semua baik dan nggak akan mengecewakanmu.”

Kata-kata itu diucapkannya sembari perlahan menurunkan tangan dari pipi Changbin dan berbalik. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk tersenyum saat jelas-jelas ia ingin memberitahu Changbin bahwa ia ada di sini untuk _nya_. Changbin bisa memilih _nya_ ㅡ

ㅡjika pria itu bersedia untuk memiliki mate seorang beta, sosok yang tidak ditakdirkan semesta untuk sang alpha.

“Nggak perlu, Felix,” ujar Changbin sembari menghela napas pelan, “aku akan cari sendiri...jika itu memang yang terbaik menurutmu.”

Felix mengerjap sebelum berbalik menatap Changbin dengan sorot tidak percaya.

“I trust my partner. So, I will try to find my mate by myself.”

Kelopak mata Felix sontak melebar kaget sebelum pemuda itu memberi Changbin senyum senang. Rasanya seperti baru saja berhasil melalui rintangan berat dengan membuat Changbin akhirnya mengubah prinsip hidupnya. Namun memang lebik baik begitu, pikir Felix, karena sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin Changbin menemukan kebahagiaan setelah semua kesulitan yang ia alamiㅡmeskipun tidak bersamanya.

(Seandainya saja Felix tahu bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang Changbin inginkan untuk memberinya kebahagiaan.

Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu.)


	26. 26

Pagi itu genap 72 jam sejak Felix meninggalkan Changbin untuk kembali ke kediamannya.

Apartemennya kembali terasa sepi, dengan sisa-sisa aroma Felix yang masih tertinggal di beberapa tempatㅡdapur, sofa ruang tengah, balkon, dan kamar tamu. Ditambah lagi dengan bau hujan di luar yang membuat pikiran Changbin kembali melayang pada sosok Felix, yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengisi sudut-sudut gelap di benaknya.

“Felix, Felix. Lee Felix,” Changbin mengucapkan nama pemuda itu dalam gumaman, tatapannya jatuh pada kandelir yang menggantung di langit-langit, “kenapa kamu berbohong...?”

Pembicaraan mereka di balkon tempo hari sesungguhnya benar-benar di luar dugaan Changbin. Ucapannya kala itu sebenarnya hanya untuk memancing Felix agar bicara jujur. Ia hanya ingin menguji apakah dengan mengatakan hal yang demikian maka Felix akan menceritakan pembicaraan dengan ayah dan ibunya waktu itu.

Nyatanya, Felix justru berusaha menutupi. Changbin tentu saja tahu karena ia mendengar jelas permintaan orangtuanya yang mengusulkan agar Felix saja yang menjadi mate-nya. Namun ia tidak pernah tahu jawaban Felix yang sebenarnya karena tidak menguping sampai habis. Sekarang Changbin hanya bisa berpegang pada asumsi yang ia buat berdasarkan reaksi yang diberikan Felix.

Dan Changbin mulai beranggapan bahwa Felix hanya berusaha mendekatinya karena mengikuti kemauan orangtuanya, bukan karena keinginannya sendiri.

Sedih rasanya ketika tahu bahwa ia membuka hati hanya untuk sebuah perasaan semu. Perhatian yang diberikan Felix, meskipun tulus, tetapi hanya sebatas profesionalitas saja. Mungkin saja sebenarnya Felix tidak pernah menginginkannya. Changbin tidak menyalahkan pilihan sang beta jika memang begitu, tetapi ia merasa patah hati bahkan sebelum memulai apa-apa.

Kelumit dalam pikirannya membuat Changbin ingin menghubungi Chan. Ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal tentang Felix karena temannya itu sepertinya tahu banyak tentang sang pemuda. Changbin hanya ingin memastikan satu halㅡdan hanya Chan yang mungkin bisa menjawabnya.

_“Halo, Changbin? Tumben menelepon.”_

Kekehan Bang Chan di seberang sana membuat Changbin ikut tersenyum. Pria itu meraih gelas berisi jus jeruk di depannya sebelum menyesapnya pelan.

“Nggak boleh emangnya?” balas Changbin. Chan kembali tergelak.

 _“Bukan gitu. Kaget aja soalnya sejak ada Felix kamu jarang menelepon,”_ ujar Chan. Changbin terdiam mendengar ucapan pria itu sebelum ia berdehem pelan.

“Ya. Soalnya dia sering cerita tentangmu jadi aku nggak merasa perlu tahu kabarmu. Cukup dari Felix saja.”

 _“Ck, alasan. Bilang aja kamu sibuk sama Felix makanya nggak pernah sempat ngobrol denganku lagi,”_ godanya. Changbin berdecak main-main sebelum tersenyum kecil, meskipun ia menggumamkan “terserahlah” di ponsel.

Kedua alpha itu berbicara cukup lama, membahas tentang hal yang tidak penting hingga pembicaraan serius. Salah satunya tentang beberapa kekacauan yang terjadi tak jauh dari perbatasan wilayah klan Bang Chan.

 _“Para alpha berandal itu mulai membuat kerusuhan. Mereka hampir menerobos ke wilayah klanku saat beberapa omega sedang dalam masa heat. Dan yang berjaga di perbatasan bilang kalau mereka sepertinya sudah mengintai sejak awal dan menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal rut mereka,”_ ucap Chan. Changbin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menggeram untuk menahan emosi.

“Apa para alpha ini berasal dari klan si Benjamin brengsek itu?” Changbin menggertakkan gigi.

 _“Ya, kamu benar,”_ dari seberang telepon didengarnya Chan menghela napas.

Changbin tahu betul bahwa klan yang disebutnya tadi merupakan klan haus kekuasaan yang akan melakukan apapun untuk menaklukkan klan lain. Termasuk cara licik seperti membuat kekacauan dengan menerobos perbatasan saat mereka sedang dikuasai insting hewaninya.

“Lalu bagaimana kamu mengatasinya, hyung?”

_“Untungnya penjaga perbatasan cekatan. Dan Felix sebagai pemimpin untuk para beta di sini memberi instruksi untuk melindungi omega. Jadi para alpha yang diturunkan untuk menumpas kekacauan itu.”_

Mendengar nama Felix disebutkan, Changbin bergegas menegakkan punggung. Entah kenapa ia jadi antusias hendak mendengar lanjutan tentang hal yang dilakukan Felix.

“Felix? Pemimpin para beta?” pancingnya. Chan sepertinya terdengar senang karena pertanyaan Changbin sehingga ia pun bercerita lebih banyak tentang pemuda itu.

Ada kebanggaan yang Changbin rasakan ketika mendengar Chan menceritakan tentang hal-hal baik dan penuh dedikasi yang dilakukan Felix terhadap klannya. Seperti Felix yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya dan membantunya melalui masa sulit, pemuda itu punya keberanian besar dalam menghadapi tantangan.

Meskipun demikian, ada hal-hal yang membuat Changbin ingin melindunginya. Terutama setelah Felix menceritakan tentang kesedihan yang ia sembunyikan di balik topeng ketegaran itu, Changbin jadi ingin memberinya kekuatan dan penghargaan atas segala pengorbanan yang ia lakukan.

Changbin ingin...memeluknya lagi.

Lantas begitu selesai menelepon Chan, Changbin segera mencari nomor ponsel Felix dalam daftar kontak sebelum menghubunginya. Entah kenapa Changbin merasa ingin sekali mendengar suara Felix, meskipun beberapa saat lalu ia masih cukup terpukul karena pemuda itu.

_“Halo, hyung?”_

Gelombang kelegaan menyelimutinya saat suara Felix akhirnya terdengar di telinganya. Changbin tanpa sadar tersenyum dan menatap pada langit abu-abu di luar jendelanya, dagunya ditopang dengan sebelah tangan yang menumpu pada lengan sofa.

“Felix.”

Nama itu terucap lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Namun sekarang ia tak bicara pada udara kosong ataupun pada Chan. Ia berbicara langsung pada pemilik nama itu meskipun mereka tak saling bertatap muka.

“Ya? Ada apa meneleponku, hyung?” tanya Felix dengan nada yang membuat jantung Changbin berdetak lebih cepat. Suaranya yang dalam dan menenangkan membawa Changbin pada malam ketika ia terlelap di pelukan Felix.

“Felix...,” ucap Changbin lagi, yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan serupa oleh pemuda di seberang sana hingga Changbin tertawa geli mendengarnya, “sebentar, aku mau bilang sesuatu.”

 _“Iya, bilang aja hyung. Dari tadi manggil namaku terus, aku jadi bingung,”_ Felix terkekeh, membuat Changbin perlahan menekuk lutut dan membawanya ke dada. Ia merasa seperti dilingkupi perasaan aneh tetapi menyenangkan. Dan keraguan pada Felix yang ia rasakan tadi entah kenapa lenyap begitu saja.

“Kenapa bingung? Aku kan cuma manggil,” balas Changbin iseng. Felix kali ini tertawa.

 _“Oke, oke. Aku nggak akan bingung lagi~”_ senandungnya, _“sekarang aku bakal tunggu hyung mau bilang apa.”_

“Hm,” senyum Changbin semakin lebar, kemudian ia pun berkata, “gimana kalau besok kita makan siang bareng? Aku yang traktir.”

Changbin tidak biasanya merasa gugup saat menunggu jawaban seseorang atas ajakan untuk makan bersama. Felix adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Maka tidak heran Changbin akhirnya menghela napas lega saat suara Felix kembali terdengar di seberang sana setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

_“Oke, hyung. Ada ide mau makan siang di mana?”_


	27. 27

“Lix? Kamu ada di dalam?”

Felix menegakkan punggung saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya. Ia membereskan beberapa kertas berisi coretan serta selembar peta ukuran besar yang membentang di tengah meja sebelum mempersilakan tamunya masuk.

“Ya, Jisung. Masuklah.”

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengintip dari balik daun pintu yang setengah terbuka, lalu melemparkan cengiran ke arahnya. Felix balas menyengir sebelum melambaikan tangan untuk meminta Jisung mendekat.

“Aku mau laporan,” Jisung menutup pintu dibelakangnya sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berseberangan dengan meja Felix. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengangsurkannya ke seberang meja untuk diberikan pada sang beta.

“Kamu dapat rekamannya?!” Felix terkesiap dan bergegas meraih ponsel Jisung. Temannya kembali melemparkan cengiran yang membuat Felix takjub dengan kemampuan mata-matanya.

“Aku memasang alat penyadap di beberapa tempat di perbatasan. Kebetulan ada yang tertangkap dan...yah, kamu pasti kecewa,” gumamnya. Felix mengernyitkan kening sebelum menekan tombol 'play'.

_”...kurasa sulit menembus klan mereka. Iya, harus kita lakukan secepatnya. Hm? Ya, pastinya mereka juga berasosiasi dengan klan lain. Nanti kucari tahu dulu. Sejauh ini penyamaranku tidak ketahuan, hyung.”_

Kedua alis Felix mengernyit tidak suka. Ternyata ada penyusup yang berhasil lolos sehingga ia harus segera melakukan identifikasi menyeluruh terhadap para petugas di perbatasan. Felix menyerahkan kembali ponsel tersebut pada Jisung sebelum menghubungi Hyunjin agar pemuda itu segera datang ke ruangannya.

“Ada masalah?” Hyunjin bertanya begitu ia duduk di samping Jisung. Felix tidak langsung menjawab sehingga pemuda itu refleks menatap ke arah Jisung untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun Jisung hanya mengedikkan bahu sehingga Hyunjin pun terpaksa menunggu hingga Felix kembali bicara.

“Hyunjin, kita harus melakukan identifikasi. Ada penyusup di perbatasan,” ujarnya. Hyunjin terlihat kaget sehingga ia pun menatap Felix dan Jisung bergantian, ekspresinya tidsk percaya.

“Kok bisa?!”

“Entahlah. Jisung barusan memberi bukti dan sekarang kepalaku sakit memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk,” Felix memijat pelipisnya.

“Hei, hei. Tenang, Lix. Kayaknya penyusupnya cuma satu dan mudah ditemukan. Aku sudah tahu lokasinya dan meminta seseorang mengintai di sana. Mereka bisa menjebak si penyusup sekarang juga dan menghabisinya jika kamu perintahkan,” tukas Jisung.

Felix menatap sang omega dengan sorot berterima kasih, membuat Jisung kembali menyengir bangga. Hyunjin pun bertepuk tangan kagum mendengar strategi Jisung.

“Dia pintar juga ya, Lix,” Hyunjin pura-pura berbisik serius pada Felix hingga membuat Jisung yang mendengarnya refleks menonjok lengan Hyunjin. Lantas pemuda itu tertawa, begitu pula Felix yang kini merasa lebih santai berkat teman-temannya.

“One in a million,” Felix mengangguk bangga pada Jisung, “Oke. Kalau begitu lakukan saja, Sungie.”

Jisung mengangguk sebelum undur diri terlebih dahulu. Sementara Hyunjin masih belum ia persilakan pergi karena Felix ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

“Kamu sudah dengar rekamannya kan, Jinnie?” tanyanya. Hyunjin mengangguk.

“Dia memberitahuku juga tadi sebelum memberitahumu.”

“Baguslah,” Felix menghela napas sebelum bersandar di kursinya, “aku sebenarnya khawatir kalau mereka sampai tahu kita menjalin pertemanan dengan klan Changbin hyung.”

Kelopak mata Hyunjin melebar kaget sebelum ia menyadari apa yang Felix takutkan, “Lix...apa bisa begitu? Mana mungkin mereka bisa menyerang dua klan sekaligus?”

“Mungkin saja kalau dua klan itu saling membantu dan salah satunya disusupi musuh. Mereka bisa menyerang dari dalam,” gumam Felix. Hyunjin menghembuskan napas keras sebelum mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

“Sial. Kenapa bisa lolos? Padahal aku yakin waktu itu mereka semua sudah diusir, Lix,” Hyunjin kedengarannya sangat terpukul dan merasa bersalah, “Maaf, Felix. Ini salahku.”

“Bukan, Hyunjin. Nggak ada yang salah di sini. Jika pertahanan kita sudah kuat tapi masih bisa disusupi tandanya mereka sudah mempersiapkan taktik ini sejak awal. Kita harus lebih pintar untuk bertahan sebelum menyerang balik,” ucap Felix. Hyunjin masih terlihat murung, sehingga Felix terpaksa memberinya tugas lagi agar pemuda itu berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

“Persiapkan identifikasi massal untuk semua yang berjaga di perbatasan. Batas waktunya sampai besok pagi. Kamu bisa melakukannya?” tanya Felix. Hyunjin mengangguk menyanggupi.

“Oke.”

“Bagus. Sekarang kamu boleh pergi, Jinnie. Jangan lupa laporkan padaku kalau ada masalah.”

Begitu Hyunjin menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Felix sendirian di ruangan itu, ingatannya kembali pada Seo Changbin dan kemungkinan pemuda itu juga berada dalam bahaya. Mereka sudah pernah membahas ini seminggu lalu saat Changbin mengajaknya makan siang bersama setelah Felix membereskan kekacauan di perbatasan. Sepertinya yang terjadi saat itu hanya permulaan dan ia khawatir akan ada kekacauan yang lebih besar jika ia tidak segera bertindak.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia juga memberitahu Changbin agar pria itu bisa mengingatkan anggotanya untuk lebih waspada.

***

“Felix?”

Sang alpha terlihat kaget saat Felix tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemennya tanpa pemberitahuan. Padahal saat itu sudah pukul sembilan malam, tetapi Felix rasa ia tidak bisa menunggu hingga besok untuk memberitahu Changbin. Semakin cepat diberitahu, semakin baik.

“Aku mau bicara, hyung. Boleh aku masuk?” tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mendesak. Changbin yang kebingungan lantas mempersilakan Felix masuk dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Rasa nyaman dan familiaritas yang melingkupi Felix setiap kali berada di kediaman Changbin membuatnya cukup rileks. Ia akhirnya bisa sedikit santai setelah seharian bersikap kaku seperti robot pekerja. Changbin sepertinya menyadari perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada Felix hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

“Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada masalah lagi?”

Felix sontak mengalihkan tatapan pada Changbin yang menunggu jawaban. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyerah untuk bersikap kuat di depan sang alpha hingga ia pun perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Changbin. Harum mahogani dan kopi yang memenuhi indera penghidunya membuat Felix, anehnya, merasa tenang. Padahal ia bukanlah sosok yang bisa terpengaruh oleh aroma tubuh siapapunㅡapalagi alpha maupun omega.

Namun kenapa dengan Changbin ia merasa berbeda?

“Hm. Ada, hyung,” jawab Felix di pundak Changbin. Didengarnya napas pria itu terkesiap pelan sebelum jemarinya mengusap punggung Felix lembut.

“Apa ada kekacauan lagi?”

“Nggak. Tapi ada penyusup.”

Felix perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Changbin sebelum menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot letih.

“Jisung berhasil menyadap ucapan si penyusup dan dia sepertinya berusaha mencari tahu siapa klan yang berhubungan dengan klan kami. Dan kalau dia sampai mengetahui pertemanan klan kita, dia bisa menyerangmu juga,” ucapnya.

Peringatan Felix sepertinya membuat Changbin terkejut. Namun kelihatannya Changbin lekas menguasai diri sehingga ia pun kini berusaha menenangkan Felix yang terlihat agak panik. Entahlah. Felix memang merasa panik setiap kali ada sesuatu yang membuat Changbin terancam.

Mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa 'melindungi' sang alpha sehingga membuatnya otomatis bersikap demikian saat Changbin dalam bahaya.

“Lix, hei. Tarik napas dulu sebentar lalu tenangkan dirimu,” pinta Changbin lembut. Felix mengikuti anjuran pemuda itu dan perlahan mulai merasa lebih baik hingga ia kembali melemas di sofa. Lantas Changbin tiba-tiba saja terkekeh.

“Hyung...,” Felix mengerang protes. Changbin akhirnya berusaha menahan kekehan sebelum menarik pundak Felix dan memeluknya erat.

“Sampai lemas begitu. Kamu benar-benar tertekan, ya?” gumamnya dengan nada lembut. Felix sedang tidak sanggup membalas ledekan subtle-nya hingga ia pasrah saja dipeluk Changbin. Namun karena lelaki yang lebih tua tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukan, Felix pun memutuskan untuk bersandar penuh padanya.

“Aku takut hyung kenapa-napa,” ia bergumam sembari menopang dagunya di pundak Changbin, “aku harus melindungimu sampai hyung berhasil menemukan pasangan yang tepat seperti keinginan orangtuamu.”

Felix bisa merasakan tubuh Changbin yang membeku tiba-tiba setelah mendengar perkataannya. Namun sebelum Changbin sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Felix segera mengeratkan pelukan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam di pundak sang alpha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia harap gesturnya ini cukup untuk menghentikan protes yang mungkin hendak diucapkan pemuda itu, meskipun Felix tahu ini juga akan semakin melukainya.

Felix hanya ingin menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kekhawatiran itu murni karena dirinya yang takut jika Changbin sampai terluka.

Didengarnya Changbin menghela napas pelan sebelum balas memeluk erat. Dalam diam Felix tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata saat merasakan kehangatan Changbin menyusup ke relung hatinya. Meskipun hanya sementara, tetapi Felix cukup bahagia karena ia bisa merasakan pelukan Changbin sedikit lebih lama.

“Aku akan baik-baik saja, Lix. Aku bisa melindungi diriku.”

Jemari Felix menggenggam helaian pakaian yang menutupi punggung Changbin saat pria itu kembali berkata dengan nada serius.

“Aku janji.”


	28. 28

Detakan jam dinding terdengar cukup keras di telinga Changbin di tengah kesunyian yang melingkupi kamar tamu pagi itu. Hanya ada suara halus humidifier dan hembusan napas Felix yang masih terlelap di sisinya.

Semalam Changbin agak memaksa Felix untuk menginap karena pemuda itu terlihat sedang dalam kondisi yang belum begitu stabil. Awalnya Felix menolak dan tetap ingin pulang. Namun Changbin berkata jujur bahwa ia ingin menenangkan Felix seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya, hingga akhirnya Felix pun setuju.

Mereka bercerita tentang banyak hal selama hampir satu jam sebelum Felix terlelap begitu saja saat mendengar kisah masa kecil Changbin.

Felix tertidur sangat pulas sampai saat itu hingga Changbin pun tidak tega membangunkan saat ponselnya terus bergetar di nakas samping tempat tidur. Saat Changbin mengintip, nama 'Hyunjin' muncul di layar sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Namun ternyata lima detik setelahnya Hyunjin kembali menelepon, hingga ada lima kali panggilan tak terjawab dalam kurun waktu tujuh menit. Di panggilan keenam Changbin akhirnya meraih ponsel Felix dan menjawab panggilannya tanpa seizin pemuda itu.

“Halo?”

 _”...Ini siapa? Di mana Felix?”_ nada bicara Hyunjin terdengar sangat hati-hati sehingga Changbin pun segera memberitahu identitasnya.

“Ini Changbin. Felix masih tidur, Hyunjin. Aku nggak bisa membangunkannya sekarang,” gumamnya pelan. Selama beberapa detik Hyunjin terdiam sebelum Changbin mendengarnya bicara.

_“Kalian...tidur bareng?”_

“B-bukan begitu!” Changbin bergegas menjawab. Meskipun secara harfiah mereka memang tidur berdua, tetapi konteks pertanyaan Hyunjin tidak semurni yang ia bayangkan.

 _“Oke...kalau gitu maaf ganggu, hyung. Nanti kutelepon Felix lagi,”_ ujar Hyunjin. Changbin menggumamkan “ya” pelan sebelum Hyunjin menutup panggilan. Saat itulah Changbin tidak sengaja memperhatikan gambar di layar Felix yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alis heran.

Apakah itu...matahari dan bulan?

Namun sebelum Changbin sempat berpikir lebih jauh, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyambar ponsel itu dari tangannya. Terkejut, Changbin hampir saja refleks merampas kembali ponsel itu sebelum ia sadar bahwa Felix-lah pelakunya.

“Kenapa hyung angkat teleponku?”

Changbin menelan ludah mendengar nada dingin dalam ucapan Felix barusan.

“Tadi Hyunjin menelepon terus, jadinya kuangkat,” jawab Changbin, terdengar agak bingung sekaligus merasa bersalah. Mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan karena seenaknya mengganggu barang pribadi Felix. Namun ia tak melakukan apapun selain mengangkat telepon.

Dan Felix masih saja terlihat kesal.

“Lain kali nggak perlu diangkat, hyung.”

Changbin mengangguk, lalu meletakkan kedua tangan di samping kepala, “Oke, maaf.”

Felix mengangguk kaku, lalu berjalan menjauhi Changbin sambil menghubungi Hyunjin kembali. Suasana kikuk yang mendadak melingkupi mereka membuat Changbin merasa bersalah.

Selagi Felix menelepon, Changbin berusaha memikirkan cara untuk membuat mood Felix kembali baik. Namun saat ia baru saja mendapatkan ide, Felix tiba-tiba muncul untuk mengambil barangnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

“Aku pulang sekarang, hyung.”

Terkejut, Changbin refleks menahan tangan Felix ketika pemuda itu hendak menuju pintu keluar.

“Lix, nggak sarapan dulu?” Changbin membujuk. Felix menggeleng tegas, lalu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Changbin. Entah kenapa ia merasa semakin bersalah sekaligus sedih karena tak sengaja lancang mengganggu barang pribadi Felix.

“Nggak usah. Makasih.”

Changbin menghela napas pelan sebelum memberinya senyum sedih.

“Oke. Maafkan aku...lain kali aku nggak akan mengganggu milikmu lagi.”

Changbin tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa sangat terpukul dengan cara Felix memperlakukannya. Namun yang pasti ia tidak siap menerima kemarahan Felix.

“Hyung.”

Changbin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan dan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Namun lelaki itu tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan erat dan bibir yang tidak sengaja menempel di pundaknya yang sedikit terekspos sehingga ia pun membeku di tempat.

“Jangan sedih. Aku nggak marah.”

Begitu pelukan mereka terlepas, Changbin hanya bisa terdiam menatap Felix yang tersenyum kecil.

“Urusanku cukup banyak pagi ini. Tapi nanti malam...kalau hyung senggang, gimana kau makan malam di tempatku?” tanyanya. Ucapan Felix membuat senyum Changbin perlahan kembali. Ia mengangguk setuju, lalu meraih salah satu tangan Felix untuk menggenggam jemari dengan sebelah tangan.

“I would like to.”


	29. 29

“Masuk aja, hyung. Anggap aja rumah sendiri.”

Felix memperhatikan saat Changbin memindai studio apartemennya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Memang, tempat tinggalnya ini jauh lebih kecil daripada apartemen Changbin. Di sisi kanan terdapat meja komputer yang dinaungi oleh dipan tempat tidur yang dimodifikasi hingga lebih dekat ke langit-langit. Lalu di sisi kiri ruangan terdapat dapur dan pantry yang didominasi oleh furnitur berwarna coklat. Sebuah sofa biru dan televisi diletakkan di tengah ruangan sebagai tempat Changbin untuk duduk selagi menunggu Felix memasak.

Situasi apartemennya sangat jauh berbeda dari apartemen Changbin sehingga Felix pun sedikit ragu mengundang pria itu untuk datang. Ia takut Changbin akan merasa tidak nyaman di sini.

“Maaf kalau apartemenku sempit banget, hyung,” Felix meringis. Namun sepertinya Changbin terlihat nyaman sehingga ia pun merasa agak lega.

“Apartemenmu nggak sempit kok, Felix. Tempat ini pas buatmu,” Changbin membalas dengan senyum tulus sembari menyandarkan punggung ke sofa, “Aku senang akhirnya bisa diundang ke apartemenmu, Lix.”

Felix menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa berdebar melihat Changbin berada di apartemennya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Felix bayangkan karena terlalu banyak hal tidak penting yang ia khawatirkan, misalnya tentang reaksi Changbin dan penerimaannya terhadap situasi Felix yang sebenarnya. Terkadang ia masih ragu untuk membiarkan Changbin memasuki kehidupannya, meskipun diam-diam Felix sudah menumbuhkan rasa untuk pemuda itu.

“Aku...aku lanjut masak dulu, hyung,” Felix terbata saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah berdiri di sana terlalu lama sembari memikirkan Changbin. Wajahnya merona saat didengarnya sang alpha terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit dari sofa untuk mengikutinya ke dapur.

“Masak apa? Aku mau bantu” ujarnya sambil menggulung lengan jaket. Felix langsung menghentikan pria itu sebelum ia sampai di dapur dan menggelengkan kepala, bibirnya mencebik protes.

“Nggak boleh. Hyung duduk aja, nggak usah repot-repot,” tolak Felix halus. Changbin memberinya tatapan dengan mata disipitkan, tetapi lelaki yang lebih muda menatapnya dengan sorot tidak terbantah sehingga Changbin pun mengalah.

“Ya udah, nanti kalau butuh bantuan kabarin aja,” ujarnya saat hendak kembali ke sofa. Felix mengangguk senang lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, merasa cukup lega karena kehadiran Changbin membuatnya terdistraksi dari berbagai pikiran yang saat ini membebaninya.

Tidak lama setelahnya Felix selesai memasak _garlic steak_ yang ia sajikan dengan kentang goreng dan salad wortel serta kacang polong. Ia mengambil tempat di sisi Changbin yang masih duduk di sofa dan mereka pun mulai makan bersama. Awalnya Felix bertanya ragu tentang rasa masakannya. Namun Changbin terlihat senang saat mencicipi masakan Felix hingga ia pun merasa lega saat pria itu mengatakan masakannya enak.

“Kirain kamu cuma bisa masak nasi tumis telur. Ternyata sudah banyak kemajuan, ya,” goda Changbin. Felix bersungut-sungut malu sebelum menyikut Changbin pelan.

“Itu udah beminggu-minggu lalu, hyung. Pasti aku udah berubah,” tukasnya. Changbin mengangguk sebelum mengusap puncak kepala Felix gemas, membuat pemuda itu sontak menunduk malu.

“Kamu hebat,” puji Changbin. Jantung Felix kembali berdetak tidak karuan hingga ia harus berusaha menjaga ekspresinya agar Changbin mengetahui apa yang disembunyikannya dalam hati.

Pukul delapan tepat, mereka akhirnya selesai makan malam. Setelah membersihkan piring (yang dibantu oleh Changbin karena pria itu agak memaksa), mereka kembali duduk di sofa Felix sambil menatap langit malam di balik jendela. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat karena saat itu jendela sedikit berembun setelah hujan. Namun Felix merasa cukup tenang setelah seharian mengalami kegelisahan, terima kasih pada Changbin yang kini ada di sisinya.

“Hyung,” panggilnya. Felix bisa merasakan Changbin yang menoleh ke arahnya meskipun ia masih mengarahkan tatapan ke luar jendela.

“Ya, Felix?”

“Klanku dalam masalah.”

Felix bisa merasakan tubuh Changbin tidak lagi bersandar di punggung sofa lantaran pemuda itu terduduk tegak untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah Felix. Namun ia tidak berniat untuk menceritakan semuanya lantaran tidak ingin membebani Changbin. Felix hanya akan memperingatkan pria itu tentang kemungkinan terburuk bahwa akan sulit bagi mereka untuk bertemu sekaligus meminta Changbin untuk berhati-hati.

“Penyusupnya ternyata bukan hanya satu orang. Aku nggak tahu berapa, tetapi yang pasti sudah ada yang berbaur dengan anggota klan kami dengan menggunakan bau teman-teman kami. Channie hyung memintaku untuk melakukan identifikasi yang lebih luas. Tapi...hyung harus hati-hati dengan kemungkinan penyerangan ke klanmu juga.”

Dirasakannya jemari Changbin perlahan meraih jemarinya, lalu sang alpha itu meremasnya pelan seolah memberi kekuatan. Felix tersenyum kecil saat kedua netra mereka akhirnya bertatapan.

“Kenapa kamu masih mencemaskanku? Padahal kamu sendiri sedang dirundung masalah,” pria itu bertanya dengan nada tidak mengerti. Felix tersenyum kecil mendengar kebingungan Changbin. Meskipun sejujurnya ia memiliki jawaban untuk itu, tetapi Felix memutuskan untuk bungkam.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Changbin tidak pernah tahu tentang perasaan Felix yang sebenarnya untuk pemuda itu.

“Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kamu partnerku, Bin hyung. Temanku. Memangnya nggak boleh khawatir pada teman sendiri?”

Meskipun saat itu Felix tersenyum, tetapi jantungnya mencelos. Rasanya miris saat mengatakan bahwa Changbin hanyalah seorang 'teman' sementara Felix justru berharap pria itu akan memilihnya sebagai mate. Namun sejak pembicaraannya dengan Changbin di balkon hari itu, Felix sudah menyadari bahwa ada hal-hal yang tak tergapai meskipun berada begitu dekat.

Pemuda itu pun memilih untuk mundur perlahan dan berhenti berharap pada Seo Changbin, tidak peduli bahwa pada kenyataannya ia sudah terlanjur jatuh.

Tidak apa-apa. Felix akan baik-baik saja meskipun ia harus jatuh sendirian.

“Kemarilah, Felix.”

Gumaman Changbin yang begitu tiba-tiba setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama membuat Felix terkejut. Tanpa sengaja pemuda itu mendongak saat Changbin menarik pelan tubuh Felix dalam pelukannya. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya menatap pria itu dalam diam hingga Changbin pun balas menatapnya. Ada jeda yang panjang ketika kedua netra mereka bertemu. Felix tanpa sadar menahan napas ketika wajah Changbin perlahan mulai mendekat dan mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu terpejam begitu saja saat dirasakannya bibir Changbin menyentuh lembut pipi kanannya, tepat di mana frecklesnya bertebaran di bawah mata. Lantas pria itu mengeratkan pelukan sehingga wajah Felix tenggelam di lehernya, membuat Felix bisa dilingkupi aroma mahogani dan kopi yang selama ini selalu menenangkannya.

Pelukan Changbin terasa hangat, hangat sekali, dan Felix ingin selalu berada di sini tanpa harus kembali menghadapi dunia. Namun kenyataan bahwa Changbin tak akan pernah memilihnya adalah pil pahit yang harus ia telan sehingga Felix pun terpaksa melepaskan diri sebelum keinginan memiliki ini membunuhnya perlahan.

“ _You will be okay, Felix. And I will be, too. Please don't be worried_ ,” bisik Changbin sembari mengusap pipi Felix dengan ibu jarinya. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyandarkan wajah pada sentuhan Changbin meskipun sesungguhnya ia ingin seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Felix mengulas senyum tipis sebelum menganggukkan kepala, berharap bahwa harapan Changbin akan terkabul dan mereka akan baik-baik saja hingga masalah ini selesai.


	30. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: act of violence, slightly miscommunication. please proceed this warning before you read. also, please note that i don't agree with this act as well. the reason of this act to be written here is because the character(s) is not in their right mind. please consider this warning before you read. thank you!

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Changbin terakhir kali bertemu Felix di apartemen pemuda itu. Kabarnya Felix sangat sibuk membantu Chan menumpas para penyusup yang semakin banyak memasuki wilayah klan mereka. Masalah yang muncul tiba-tiba dan semakin serius ini membuatnya khawatir dengan keselamatan klan sahabatnya itu.

Changbin bahkan sudah menawarkan bantuan pada Chan, tetapi pria itu berkata bahwa untuk sementara mereka masih bisa mengatasi sendiri. Seperti yang dilakukan Felix, Chan juga memintanya untuk berhati-hati dengan kemungkinan ada kejadian yang sama di klannya.

 _“Kita tidak boleh lengah, Bin. Mereka sepertinya merencanakan invasi besar-besaran,”_ ujar Chan di pembicaraan telepon mereka yang terakhir. Atas dasar itulah Changbin meminta Minho untuk mengatur para penjaga di perbatasan agar memperketat pengamanan.

Untuk sementara, situasi di klan mereka masih aman terkendali.

Meskipun demikian, situasi Changbin sendiri sejujurnya tidak benar-benar baik. Masa rutnya sudah sangat dekat, tetapi ia tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menghadapinya seperti tempo hari. Felix tidak mungkin ia bebani dengan hal ini saat sang beta sedang sibuk mengamankan teritorinya. Pun ia belum bisa mengunjungi orangtuanya karena tidak ingin membahayakan mereka selama situasi masih seperti ini.

Changbin hanya bisa berdiam di apartemennya sembari mencari kesibukan dan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari keinginan untuk menghubungi Felix.

Namun nyatanya sulit sekali menghadapi hari-hari berat tanpa keberadaan Felix di sisinya. Changbin tidak kunjung merasa tenang meskipun ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk menyibukkan diri.

Bahkan Changbin pun sengaja berjalan di tengah hujan hanya demi menghirup aroma yang serupa, tetapi hanya rasa dingin yang ia dapatkan alih-alih ketenangan.

Pria itu kebingungan. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencoba sebisanya menghilangkan kegelisahan. Changbin harap apa yang akan ia rencanakan kali ini tidak akan membuat Felix marah dan benci padanya.

Changbin membutuhkannya.

***

“Hyung?! Apa yangㅡ?!”

Ucapan Felix terhenti begitu saja karena Changbin tiba-tiba menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Hidungnya menempel di leher Felix sehingga ia bisa menghirup aroma _petichor_ yang ia rindukan.

“Ssh. Sebentar, Lix,” gumam Changbin tanpa sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Maka Felix pun menarik tubuh Changbin masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen. Punggungnya terpaksa disandarkan di balik pintu saat Changbin masih menumpukan tubuh pada Felix.

“Hyung kenapa? Kenapa baumu kuat sekali?” Felix bergumam sambil mengusap punggung Changbin. Pria itu tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat sampai didengarnya Felix terkesiap pelan, “Tunggu...apa hyung...sedang rut?”

“Ya...kamu benar,” Changbin mendekap pemuda itu lebih erat dan menjauhkannya dari dinding. Tiba-tiba saja Changbin mengangkat tubuh Felix hingga pemuda itu hampir berseru kaget. Ia refleks melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Changbin saat pria itu membawanya menuju sofa.

Changbin menghenyakkan bokong begitu saja di sana, dengan Felix yang duduk di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kebingungan saat Changbin kembali menyusupkan kepala di ceruk leher Felix dan mengusapkan wajahnya di sana. Ia bisa mendengar pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nada bingung, tetapi Changbin tidak ingin berhenti.

Perlahan pria itu memiringkan kepalanya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut di leher Felix. Hal itu membuat tubuh Felix tiba-tiba saja membeku, tetapi Changbin masih belum hendak menghentikan kecupannya. Hingga Felix berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Changbin dan tidak sengaja menabrak meja di belakangnya.

Suara itu membuat Changbin tersentak seketika, seolah ia baru saja menyadari situasi saat terjebak dalam hasrat yang menguasai. Saat tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Felix yang menatapnya dengan kelopak mata melebar, saat itulah Changbin menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membuat kesalahan besar.

“Changbin hyung...”

Ujung-ujung jemari Changbin terasa dingin ketika ia melihat kebingungan dan kilatan tidak percaya dalam kedua netra hazel Felix.

“Kenapa hyung menciumku...?”

Kini giliran Changbin yang mematung menatap Felix. Pikirannya penuh dengan caci maki untuk diri sendiri hingga membuat lidahnya kelu dan tidak dapat menjelaskan. Perlahan ia pun menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lagi berada di dekat Felix saat masa rut karena instingnya mulai bereaksi dengan aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Sesaat tadi Changbin hampir melukai Felix dan memaksakan keinginan naluriahnya pada pemuda itu hingga ia pun marah pada diri sendiri.

“Maaf...maafkan aku, Felix. Maaf...”

Changbin bergegas bangkit dari sofa menuju pintu keluar, lalu meninggalkan Felix begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

***

Changbin teramat benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Perbuatannya tadi benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa ia tega melukai satu-satunya orang yang berarti untuknya? Orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi sauh bagi kapalnya, menahan Changbin saat ia hampir terbawa arus setiap kali instingnya menguasai. Dan kini Changbin menyesal, benar-benar menyesal karena membiarkan dirinya kalah oleh naluri sendiri yang membawanya pada kehancuran.

Pikiran Changbin saat itu sudah terlanjur kacau sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang hendak menyeberang. Changbin segera mengerem laju mobilnya dan membuat pejalan kaki tersebut terjerembab karena kaget. Ia segera turun dari mobil untuk memastikan kondisi si pejalan kaki. Namun aroma manis yang begitu kuat dan berasal dari tubuh orang itu membuat Changbin seketika membeku.

“Kamu...”

Changbin bersandar ke pintu mobilnya dengan tatapan horor. Kepanikan yang melanda lantaran tergoda oleh aroma omega yang sedang heat membuatnya lengah. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan melayangkan balok kayu di belakang kepalanya, memukulnya hingga pingsan.


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: act of violence, use of weapon, cursing. please proceed this warning before you read

“Jisung, ada laporan baru soal Changbin?”

“Mobilnya sudah ditemukan, hyung. Lokasinya nggak jauh dari apartemen Felix, mengarah ke Selatan menuju perbatasan wilayah kita dengan klan Seo.”

Felix hanya bisa diam sembari menunduk dalam ketika mendengarkan percakapan Chan dengan Jisung. Malam itu mereka semua dipanggilㅡFelix, Jisung, Hyunjin, serta beberapa orang kepercayaan Chan lainnyaㅡuntuk rapat darurat terkait kekacauan baru yang terjadi malam itu. Changbin disekap oleh penyusup dan dibuat seolah-olah ia disekap oleh orang-orang klan Bang. Tindakan ini jelas-jelas merupakan bentuk adu domba untuk membuat klan Bang dan klan Seo berperang.

Meskipun demikian, Felix tetap merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi malam itu. Jika saja ia menyusul Changbin saat pria itu memutuskan untuk lariㅡjika saja ia menghentikan Changbin dan bicara padanyaㅡpasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Pikirannya begitu kacau hingga membuat kepalanya bedenyut nyeri. Entah sudah berapa kali Felix berusaha menarik napas panjang sembari menggenggam rambut di kedua sisi kepalanya. Barangkali Hyunjin menyadari gestur frustrasi Felix hingga ia pun memberi pemuda itu tepukan di pundak.

“Lix, it's okay. We will find him,” gumamnya. Felix menatap temannya dengan sinar mata yang terlihat redup dan lelah, tetapi ia berusaha melemparkan senyum berterima kasih.

“I know. Thank you,” bisiknya. Felix menghela napas lagi sebelum kembali terdiam dan berusaha memikirkan satu cara untuk mencari keberadaan Changbin.

“Hm, dari rekaman beberapa CCTV di jalan ini kurasa mereka mengarah ke gudang yang tidak jauh dari perbatasan. Dan kalau nggak salah Minho hyung tadi bilang juga kalau ada penyerangan di perbatasan wilayahnya dengan klan Benjamin, kan? Berarti mereka memang sengaja melakukan itu agar kekuatan klan Seo terbagi,” ucap Jisung lagi. Hyunjin terdengar ber-“ooh” panjang sebelum ikut berpendapat.

“Jadi mereka memang benar-benar mengusahakan untuk menghambat penyelamatan Changbin hyung...supaya tujuan utama mereka berhasil.”

Jisung mengangguk tegas, membuat seluruh tubuh Felix membeku begitu menyadari maksud Hyunjin.

“Begitu Alpha jatuh ke tangan mereka, hadiahnya adalah seluruh klan.”

“Dan Alpha yang belum punya mate membuat semua makin mudah.”

Pembicaraan itu semakin lama semakin membuat Felix gemetar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengarkan. Bergegas ia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa kata, mengabaikan panggilan Chan dan Jisung. Felix berlari turun melewati anak tangga hingga ke parkiran. Dan begitu ia sampai di mobilnya, Felix berhenti sebelum menendang roda depan mobilnya sekuat tenaga, seolah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada diri sendiri.

“Felix...”

Adalah Hyunjin yang menyusul langkahnya dan menghampirinya, barangkali diminta Chan untuk menenangkan Felix. Namun ia sudah terlampau kalut sehingga ia memberi gestur agar Hyunjin berhenti mendekat.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Jinnie. Aku cuma butuh waktu sebentar,” ujar Felix sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Hyunjin mengangguk paham dan tidak beranjak dari posisinya seperti yang Felix inginkan.

“Oke. Kalau butuh aku...aku ada di atas. Akan kubilang pada Chan hyung kalau kamu mau menenangkan diri dulu,” ucap Hyunjin. Felix mengangguk dan menunggu sosok Hyunjin menghilang di balik pintu lift. Lalu Felix pun bergegas membuka pintu mobil untuk menghenyakkan tubuh di jok depan, pikirannya melayang pada sosok Changbin yang saat ini entah sedang dalam kondisi bagaimana.

Apakah dia dilukai? Disiksa? Felix tidak ingin membayangkannya. Ditambah lagi saat itu Changbin sedang mengalami masa rut sehingga ia benar-benar dibawah pengaruh insting hewaninya. Jika ia sampai terlambat menyelamatkan dan para penjahat itu terlanjut mengurungnya bersama omega sembarangan yang sedang heat, Felix tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Changbin. Kedua orangtua Changbin bahkan mempercayakan anak mereka pada Felix. Namun karena egonya, karena ketakutannya, ia akhirnya melukai Changbin. Felix sangat menyesal.

Kalau saja ia membiarkan Changbin menciumnyaㅡkalau saja ia mengorbankan perasaannya untuk Changbin alih-alih mempertanyakan pria ituㅡmungkin semua tak akan begini.

Felix memukul setir sebelum menyandarkan keningnya di sana. Kepalanya seolah hampir pecah memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Changbin. Ia bisa saja nekat menyelamatkan pria itu sendirian, tetapi...apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan?

Lantas Felix teringat pada supresan darurat yang kalau tidak salah selalu ia bawa di kotak P3K dalam dashboardnya. Felix bahkan menyimpannya dalam cooler khusus agar partikelnya tidak rusak. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecek isi dashboard, kemudian menghela napas lega karena cooler itu masih ada di sana. Dibukanya tutup benda itu untuk mengecek supresan di dalamnya, yang ternyata masih utuh.

Felix meraih suntikan berbentuk pulpen itu dan mengantonginya dalam jaket. Sekarang ia harus menemukan Changbin secepat mungkin, meskipun tanpa menunggu teman-temannya bergerak.

“Maafkan aku, Channie hyung,” Felix mematikan ponselnya dan membuangnya di bangku belakang. Lantas ia meraih pisau lipat otomatis dari balik _sun vissor_ di langit-langit mobil sebelum kembali menjejalkannya di dalam saku jaket. Begitu mesin mobil dinyalakan, Felix segera menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobil ke lokasi yang sudah disebutkan Jisung sebelumnya.

***

Begitu Felix sampai di sana, jam di dashboard mobil menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Felix menghentikan mobil tak jauh dari lokasi yang disebutkan Jisung agar tidak menarik perhatian. Pun ia harus berjaga-jaga kalau saja ada seseorang yang melihatnya muncul dan berkemungkinan besar menangkapnya. Felix tidak boleh sampai tertangkap.

Lokasi ini sebenarnya belum pasti menjadi lokasi tempat Changbin disekap. Namun ia bisa mempercayai penciumannya ketika ia mengenali bau mahogani dan kopi khas Changbin yang menguar di udara sekitar. Meskipun ia hanya seorang beta, tetapi bau Changbin cukup berpengaruh pada Felix hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dalam dada.

“Changbin hyung, please wait a little bit more,” gumamnya sebelum memasang hoodie dan topeng hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya.

“I'm going to save you myself.”

***

Gerakannya begitu hati-hati ketika mulai memasuki tempat yang anehnya tidak ada penjagaan itu. Felix merasa bingung dan agak meragukan diri sendiri begitu mendapati tempat yang diduga menjadi lokasi Changbin disekap ternyata hanya kamuflase. Memang ia bisa mencium bau Changbin yang masih sekuat sebelumnya, tetapi Felix merasa waswas karena tempat itu terlalu sepi. Tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Felix melangkah di balik bayang-bayang, sedapat mungkin berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia memperhatikan sekitar yang kosong, lalu menyeberang cepat ke bawah bayangan atap bangunan gudang lainnya. Telinganya ditajamkan untuk mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun yang ditimbulkan. Namun tempat itu terlalu sepi hingga Felix pun curiga ada yang tidak beres.

Apa jangan-jangan...keberadaannya sudah diketahui?

Jantungnya berdebar keras hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sebersit penyesalan mulai timbul dalam dirinya ketika terpikirkan akan betapa nekatnya ia menyambangi tempat ini tanpa persenjataan lengkap. Felix yakin dirinya akan tertangkap. Namun ia berharap masih bisa menyelamatkan Changbinㅡpaling tidak dengan memberinya supresan sehingga tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadiㅡmeskipun ia tidak menjamin bahwa dirinya akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup.

Jika memang begitu, Felix tidak bisa mengelak dari takdirnya. Sebagai pemimpin klan, nyawa Changbin tentu lebih penting daripada seorang beta seperti dirinya. Kelangsungan klan berada di tangan Changbin. Felix rasa memang ini satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa menebus kesalahannya pada sang alpha.

Felix harap Changbin mau memaafkannya.

***

_Klik._

Setelah berhasil memanjat tumpukan peti kayu hingga mencapai puncak jendela tinggi di dinding gudang, Felix mencoba membuka jendela itu dengan pisau lipatnya. Cukup mudah ternyata meskipun jendela itu berkarat. Ia bisa menghidu bau Changbin lebih kuat di sana, yang merupakan sebuah tanda bahwa kemungkinan besar sang alpha disekap di dalamnya.

Begitu jendela itu terbuka, Felix mengintip dari balik peti-peti kontainer yang disusun hingga hampir menyentuh langit-langit di dalam gudang itu. Ada beberapa peti yang tidak benar-benar menempel ke dinding, menyisakan celah yang sepertinya bisa dilalui Felix. Ia segera memanjat jendela lalu meniti langkah di sepanjang celah sempit itu.

Felix menemukan ujung celah di sisi kanan dan kembali mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarnya dengan saksama. Masih seperti sebelumnya, tempat itu terlalu hening hingga Felix pun merasa semakin dibayangi ketakutan.

Apakah ini hanya jebakan? Apa sebenarnya mereka tidak membawa Changbin ke sini?

_Klik._

Jantungnya terasa seolah melompat dari tenggorokan ketika suara itu terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Persis seperti suara jendela yang dibuka Felix sesaat lalu. Napasnya sontak tertahan, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Selama beberapa detik Felix mematung, lalu perlahan menoleh ke arah jendela yang tadi ia buka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Namun entah kenapa Felix merasa seperti diawasi.

 _'Changbin hyung, please be safe,'_ berulang kali ia merapal kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya. Felix tidak bisa menangis, tidak boleh menangis. Kepanikan ini harus ia hadapi dengan kepala dingin.

Setelah tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar, Felix kembali bergerak ke arah celah tersebut. Ia pun memastikan bahwa tidak ada kamera pengawas di sepanjang gudang itu. Setelah sampai di ujung, Felix mengintip sekilas dari balik kontainer.

Tidak ada siapapun yang ditemukannya di sana.

Hampir saja Felix merutuk kesal jika saja ia tidak mendengar rintihan samar yang terdengar dari sisi ruangan yang lain. Kelopak matanya membelalak, jantungnya memacu detak dan membuat napasnya kembali sesak. Felix mengukur jarak tempatnya berdiri dengan lantai yang ternyata cukup jauh. Ia berusaha memikirkan cara untuk turun tanpa menimbulkan suara, tetapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Setelah menetapkan hati, Felix akhirnya nekat untuk melompat ke bawah. Pisaunya sudah siaga sehingga Felix tinggal melayangkannya pada siapapun yang mendekat.

_Bruk!_

Felix mendarat di lantai dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sebelum ada yang melihat, ia segera bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang gelap lagi. Wajahnya yang berada di balik topeng dan hoodie mungkin sudah basah oleh peluh, tetapi Felix tidak peduli. Ia terus mengendap-endap menuju bagian ujung kontainer sebelum mengintip sisi lain ruangan yang berada di baliknya.

Napasnya tercekat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku saat melihat apa yang ditemukannya di tengah ruangan.

Seo Changbin berada di sana, dengan mulut dibekap dan kaki serta tangan terikat pada tiang besi yang ada di sana. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, dengan lebam disana sini. Pakaiannya pun sudah compang-camping seolah ada yang menyayat helaiannya dengan benda tajam. Seluruh tubuh Felix gemetar melihat kondisi Changbin yang sangat parah sehingga ia pun nekat berlari menghampiri pria itu.

“J-jangan!” Changbin berseru serak. Felix lekas membuka bekapan di mulut Changbin lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya untuk memotong tali tambang yang mengikat pria itu.

“Ini aku, Bin hyung,” Felix bergumam dari balik topeng, sengaja memelankan suaranya agar hanya Changbin yang bisa mendengar. Namun pria itu kini menjadi lebih ketakutan sehingga Felix pun bergegas menenangkannya dengan mendekatkan lehernya ke wajah Changbin.

“Pergi, Lix...Lari...Mereka menjebakmu...,” Changbin kembali merintih. Felix berhenti sejenak lalu kembali memotong tali pengikat Changbin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“Aku tahu, Changbin hyung,” gumam dengan suara yang terlampau tenang. Felix rasa ia sudah benar-benar pasrah jika tertangkap. Yang penting ia harus menyuntikkan supresan itu sehingga Changbin bisa keluar dari sini dan memanggil kawanannya untuk menyerang balik.

Namun belum sempat Felix merogoh saku, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pelipisnya. Tatapan Changbin berubah horor dan Felix bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng di mata pria itu, dengan moncong pistol yang menempel di pelipisnya.

“Mau apa kau dengan tawananku, bocah? Mencoba jadi pahlawan?” Kekehan kasar itu menyakiti telinganya. Ia terus mematung sebelum belakang hoodienya ditarik kasar hingga kepalanya tersentak ke belakang.

“Stop it! You fucker!” Changbin menggeram marah. Felix menggigit bibir untuk menahan suaranya saat genggaman pria itu semakin erat di belakang kepalanya hingga membuat beberapa rambutnya hampir tercabut.

“Shut up, Seo. Or should I make you?”

Pistol di tangan pria itu diarahkan ke kening Changbin hingga Felix pun terpaksa membuka suara agar pria itu berhenti.

“Please. Jangan sakiti Changbin hyung. Jangan tembak dia,” pintanya. Pria itu menggumamkan nada bingung yang dibuat-buat sebelum ia menarik pistolnya dari wajah Changbin.

“Kenapa kamu memohon untuk Seo Changbin? Apa dia sepenting itu buatmu?”

Felix menelan ludah lalu mengangguk. Sebelum ia mendengar balasan, tiba-tiba saja topengnya direnggut hingga lepas hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan sosok alpha beringas dari klan yang menjadi penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini.

Pria itu bersiul rendah, yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa meremehkan beberapa orang yang tanpa Felix sadari ada di belakang mereka.

“Jadi rumor itu benar?” pria itu menyeringai, “Kalian berdua punya hubungan khusus.”

“He is just my friend!” Changbin menyalak, membuat alpha jahat itu tertawa. Felix sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun arti dirinya di mata Changbin. Asalkan pria itu selamat, Felix akan menjadi apapun untuknya.

“Aku tidak bodoh, Seo Changbin. Kamu mencarinya saat rut. Insting membawamu padanya. Kamu kira aku tidak mengalami hal yang sama sebagai alpha?” ia mendecih. Felix mendengar Changbin kembali menggeram meskipun saat ini tidak semarah sebelumnya.

“Sudahlah. Aku capek basa-basi. Ikat dia,” sang alpha melemparkan tubuh Felix ke arah komplotannya yang sudah menunggu perintah. Felix berusaha memberontak tetapi salah seorang dari mereka meninju perutnya sehingga Felix terbungkuk menahan sakit.

“Pastikan dia menyaksikan saat alphanya menyentuh omega lain di depan matanya.”

Felix menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, berusaha agar tidak memohon pada alpha jahat itu agar tidak menyiksa Changbin lebih jauh lagi.

“Lepaskan aku, keparat!”

 _Bugh!_ Sebuah pukulan mendarat di rahang Changbin untuk membungkamnya. Felix memejamkan mata erat-erat untuk menguatkan diri meskipun hatinya terasa diinjak-injak saat melihat Changbin terluka di depan mata.

“Kurasa inilah saatnya,” pria itu menjentikkan jari pada dua pria di sampingnya sebagai gestur agar mendekat.

“Bawa omega kita masuk dan lemparkan pada serigala di sana. Kita akhiri semuanya sebelum matahari terbit,” ujar pria itu sembari menyeringai licik.


	32. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: graphic description of violence, blood, and use of weapon. please consider this warning before you read.

“Ugh.”

Pukulan yang mengenai rahangnya tadi memang terasa menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi dengan lebam yang semula ada di sana, membuat Changbin seolah tidak lagi bisa merasakan wajahnya. Namun semua rasa sakit itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hatinya yang hancur melihat gurat ketakutan di wajah Felix.

Ancaman Benjamin sudah sangat keterlaluan. Pria itu benar-benar tidak punya hati jika membiarkan Felix menyaksikan Changbin saat pria itu dikendalikan oleh insting hewaninya. Changbin berusaha memberontak, melakukan apapun yang membuat Benjamin akhirnya mengulur waktu.

Changbin tidak akan membiarkan Felix melihatnya menyentuh orang lain. Karena hanya Felix satu-satunya yang ingin Changbin sentuh dan itu adalah keputusan final.

“Keparat! Aku tidak akan semudah itu masuk perangkapmu!” bentak Changbin. Meskipun tenggorokannya sakit karena terlalu banyak berseru, tetapi ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Changbin akan melakukan apapunㅡ _apapun_ ㅡagar ia tidak kehilangan akal sehat saat Felix ada di hadapannya.

Changbin ingin berteriak bahwa ia butuh, sangat membutuhkan Lee Felix. Ia butuh merasakan kehangatan kulitnya, harum petichor yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dan hembusan napasnya yang menenangkan. Namun semua itu tak bisa ia utarakan karena ia tahu hal itu akan membuat Benjamin semakin ingin menyiksanya.

“Tidak ada yang mau memerangkapmu, Seo. Aku cuma ingin membantu,” pria itu melambaikan tangan santai. Changbin memperhatikan Benjamin yang bergerak menuju salah seorang anak buahnya. Lalu entah kenapa tatapan Changbin refleks berpindah pada Felix seolah merasakan bahwa pemuda itu hendak mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Manik hazel pemuda itu bergulir ke kanan bawah, memberi gestur pada Changbin untuk mengikuti tatapannya. Matanya menyadari kilatan samar ujung pisau lipat yang tadi digunakan Felix untuk membantu melepaskan talinya. Changbin bisa merasakan darah yang berdesir di balik telinganya ketika dilihatnya Felix menatapnya penuh determinasi.

Seolah Felix menaruh harapan besar pada Changbin untuk menyelamatkan mereka dengan cara _nya_ meskipun Changbin masih belum mengetahui apa yang direncanakan Felix.

“You didn't know that Chan and his whole pack will save me himself, did you?” Changbin memulai provokasinya, sengaja membuat nadanya terdengar pongah agar alpha jahat itu tersulut, “He will do anything to help me. Because he won't let you take what's his.”

Ucapan itu membuat Benjamin serta merta berbalik ke arah Changbin dan menatapnya tajam.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” desisnya. Changbin mendengus. Meskipun tatapannya tertuju pada Benjamin, tetapi ia bisa mengawasi Felix dari pandangan periferalnya.

“Oh, you knowㅡ” Changbin kembali mengulur-ulur waktu agar Benjamin tidak mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Lalu ketika ia hendak membuka suara, mereka dikejutkan oleh lolongan kesakitan seseorang.

Changbin dan Benjamin serentak menoleh pada Felix yang berhasil menusuk perut orang yang tadi memeganginya hingga pria itu terjerembab. Beberapa yang lain serentak hendak menyerang Felix sementara Benjamin ikut menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

Namun sebelum pria itu menarik pelatuk, Changbin melayangkan tendangan tinggi hingga menghantam sisi kepala Benjamin. Pistolnya terlepas dan melayang cukup jauh, tetapi Felix langsung bergulir ke depan agar ia bisa meraih senjata itu.

Hanya saja...sepertinya bukan hanya Benjamin yang hendak meraih pistol itu kembali. Seseorang dari sisi lainnya juga ada yang ingin meraih pistol itu seperti Felix hingga Changbin pun refleks memperingatkan.

“FELIX! AWAS!”

Changbin terkesiap melihat betapa cepatnya gerakan refleks Felix. Kakinya melayang untuk menendang keras tubuh Benjamin sementara kedua tangannya bergerak bersamaanㅡsatu meraih pistol dan yang satunya lagi menusuk punggung tangan orang itu dengan pisaunya tadi. Raungan kesakitan kembali menggema di gudang itu, membelah kesunyian dini hari.

“BRENGSEK!”

Benjamin terlihat murka. Felix segera berlari untuk menebas sisa tali yang masih mengikat Changbin lalu menarik pria itu ke balik kontainer. Beruntung di tempat itu hanya ada empat orang ditambah Benjamin. Namun empat lawan dua bukanlah angka yang sepadan. Mereka kalah jumlah dan dengan senjata seadanya, Felix tidak yakin mereka bisa keluar hidup-hidup.

“Felix! Apa cuma ada satu pistol?” Changbin berbisik mendesak saat Felix menyerahkan senjata itu padanya. Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat lalu segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dengan tangan gemetar.

“Ini...supresanmu. Jangan membantah, kamu membutuhkannya,” Felix berusaha bicara dengan napasnya yang terengah. Di waktu yang tersisa, Felix bergegas menggigit tutup suntikan itu agar terbuka dan lekas menyuntikkannya di lengan atas Changbin yang terekspos. Sang alpha berusaha menggigit bibir saat sensasi menyakitkan mulai melanda tubuh, tetapi hanya sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian nyerinya hilang dan Changbin merasa lebih fokus pada sekitarnya ketika jemarinya mengenggam erat pistol yang terasa dingin.

“Will you trust me, Felix?” gumam Changbin, teramat pelan hingga mungkin hanya Felix yang bisa mendengar

“If I tell you that I'm going to save you, will you trust me?”

Changbin tahu mereka tidak punya selamanya. Ia juga tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama untuk jawaban pertanyaan iniㅡkarena mereka bisa mati kapan saja jika seseorang berhasil menyarangkan peluru di kepala mereka. Namun ia tahu bahwa ia akan tetap menyelamatkan Felix, meskipun pemuda itu tidak percaya padanya.

Lantas Felix mengejutkannya dengan menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Changbin, sebelum mengecup jemari mereka yang bertaut seolah menyegel janji.

“Of course, Alpha.”

Rasanya seolah ada ledakan dalam dada Changbin saat Felix menatapnya lekat dan mengucapkan dua kata singkat itu padanya. Changbin mengangguk dengan determinasi baru, bahwa ia akan membawa Felix keluar dari sini hidup-hidup bagaimanapun caranya. Namun untuk kali ini, ia harus memutar otak agar mereka bisa kabur dari sini tanpa tertembak.

Bagaimana...bagaimana caranya?

Belum dua detik Changbin berpikir, tiba-tiba terjadi dua ledakan kecil di dekat mereka yang seketika membuat tempat itu diselimuti asap pekat. Bom asap. Changbin tahu senjata ini milik siapaㅡtetapi bagaimana mungkin dia ada di sini?! Apakah itu artinya mereka sudah menemukannya?

Itu semua bisa Changbin tanyakan nanti. Sekarang ia harus segera menarik Felix dari sini dan menemukan jendela, di mana terdapat ujung tali telah direntangkan sang pemilik bom asap yang bersiap menarik mereka berdua keluar dari sana.

***

“Seo Changbin brengsek.”

Itu adalah sambutkan yang ia terima begitu sampai di puncak jendela, tempat Lee Minho muncul di atas peti-peti yang ditumpuk sembari menggerutu. Wajah si pemilik bom asap itu terlihat memberengut ketika menatap Changbin yang akhirnya mendarat di atas peti setelah Felix.

“You owe me my beauty sleep,” cercanya.

“Diamlah, hyung. Nggak ada yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini,” balas Changbin, bergegas menerima pistol lain dari Minho. Felix pun mendapatkan dua pistol dari Minho dan pemuda itu menerimanya dengan senyum lega.

“Ya, memang bukan kamu tapi ayahmu,” Minho menghela napas. Changbin menyeringai, lalu memberikan Minho tepukan berterima kasih di pundak.

“I'll pay you later,” Changbin berjanji lalu menyalami Minho erat, “setelah semuanya selesai, apapun yang kamu minta akan kukabulkan, hyung.”

“Aku cuma mau tidur,” Minho memutar bola mata, “jangan sok dramatis, Changbin.”

“Whatever,” Changbin terkekeh pelan sebelum menarik tali yang tadi terjuntai di balik jendela agar tidak ada yang bisa meloloskan diri dari sana, “let's go back to the battlefield.”

Minho dan Felix serentak mengangguk. Pria itu akhirnya melompat dari tumpukan peti tinggi itu ke tanah dan disusul oleh Changbin serta Felix. Lantas Minho menggesturkan mereka berdua untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat.

“Mau kemana?” Changbin mendesis. Minho menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir, meminta Changbin diam.

“Ikut saja.”

Changbin pun akhirnya patuh, dengan Felix yang berlari di sampingnya. Bisa didengarnya sorakan menggelegar dari sisi depan gudang, seolah ada lebih banyak orang yang terlibat baku hantam di sana.

“Itu...apa kamu membawa pasukan?” Felix berbisik. Minho menyeringai sebelum berbelok tajam di balik dinding salah satu gudang di mana terparkir mobil jeep yang membawakan senjatanyaㅡsenjata mereka. Senyum Changbin menjadi lebih lebar saat mendapati seseorang ternyata sudah menunggu di sana.

“Jisung!” bisik Felix, cukup keras untuk didengar mereka semua sebelum pemuda itu berlari dan menubruk temannya dalam pelukan erat. Changbin ikut tersenyum melihat Jisung menangkup pipi Felix sebelum membuat kening mereka beradu.

“You fucker. How could you do this to us!” Jisung menggerutu sambil mengacak rambut Felix. Namun sang beta hanya tertawa dan kembali memeluk Jisung.

“Thanks, mate. I'm so glad you brought me weapon.”

“Lain kali jangan pergi dengan tangan kosong. Si bodoh ini,” Jisung mendesah lelah. Changbin mendengar Felix tertawa pelan sebelum pemuda itu meraih palu bergagang panjang miliknya.

Changbin pun menyusul untuk menyalami Jisung dan memberinya gestur bersahabat sebelum mengambil _auto rifle_ miliknya.

“Chan hyung? Is he here?” tanya Changbin. Jisung menyeringai lalu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

“Dia di sana. Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin, dan yang lain juga. Mereka sudah duluan ke medan perang.”

Changbin tertawa pelan sebelum menepuk pundak Jisung, Minho, lalu Felix, “I owe you so much, guys. Thank you.”

Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk serentak. Lalu saat tatapan Changbin jatuh pada Felix, pemuda itu menyeringai kecil sambil memanggul palu di pundaknya.

“Ready to fight, Alpha?”

Changbin terkekeh lalu, mengangguk.

“As you wish.”

***

Keadaan di sekitar gudang saat itu sangat kacau.

Hampir seluruh anggota pasukan keamanan klan Bang ada disana, dibantu oleh klan Seo untuk memukul mundur komplotan klan Benjamin yang ada di sana. Gabungan dari kedua klan itu saja sudah membuat klan Benjamin kalah jumlah. Beberapa dari mereka masih keras kepala, berusaha melukai anggota klan Bang maupun Seo. Namun para alpha langsung mengambil tindakan dan membalas perbuatan mereka.

Semakin lama klan Benjamin semakin terdesak hingga akhirnya Chan berhasil meringkus Benjamin. Changbin menembakkan riflenya ke udara sebagai peringatan, membuat seluruh komplotan itu berhenti menyerang.

“BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!”

Chan berseru lantang dari tempatnya, mencekik Benjamin lebih kuat dengan leher shotgun agar pria itu berhenti bicara. Changbin menatap tajam pada Benjamin yang terlihat kesakitan, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ada hal yang akan dikatakan Chan dan mereka semua harus diam mendengarkan sang Alpha bicara.

“Siapapun yang mengganggu ketenangan klanku, mengadu domba klanku, dan berbuat kejahatan di wilayah klanku akan mendapat hukuman setimpal,” tegas Chan, sebelum menendang Benjamin hingga terjerembab dan segera diringkus oleh pasukan keamanan klannya.

“Orang itu, alpha kalian itu, akan menjadi tahanan di klanku dan dihukum dengan cara klanku,” Chan mengumumkan, “dan kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada klan yang kehilangan Alpha utamanya?”

Seluruh klan Bang dan Seo yang ada di sana bersorak mendengar ucapan sang Alpha. Changbin mendengus pelan saat memperhatikan ekspresi para komplotan Benjamin yang terlihat ketakutan.

“Mulai detik ini, klan kalian akan berada di bawah pengawasanku.”

Sorakan senang dari klan Bang dan Seo membahana hingga ke langit. Seluruh komplotan klan Benjamin kini diringkus, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah kalah. Pada akhirnya kekacauan itu mereda dan Changbin bisa menghela napas lega.

Perlahan diletakkannya _auto rifle_ -nya di tanah, begitu juga dengan senjata lain yang tadi dikantonginya. Changbin melihat teman-temannya yang lainㅡSeungmin, Jeongin, dan Hyunjinㅡyang juga sudah meletakkan senjata mereka dan saling berangkulan untuk menuju tempat beristirahat. Changbin berjanji akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka nanti sekaligus meminta maaf karena sudah membuat mereka harus ikut serta ke medan peperangan.

“Changbin hyung!”

Suara dalam yang familiar itu membuat Changbin serta merta menoleh pada pemuda yang memanggilnya. Felix mengulas senyum yang semakin lama semakin lebar sebelum ia berlari menghampiri Changbin. Lengan sang alpha otomatis terentang saat Felix menghambur ke arahnya, memerangkap pemuda itu dalam pelukan erat yang tak ingin ia lepaskan untuk waktu yang lama.

“You're safe, Felix.”

Changbin menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam ke ceruk leher Felix hingga hanya aroma petichor dan kue coklat yang memenuhi indera penghidunya. Dirasakannya jemari Felix menggenggam pundaknya erat, sehingga Changbin pun balas mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Felix.

“You keep your promise,” bisik pemuda itu. Changbin mengangguk sebelum perlahan melepaskan pelukan dan menatap wajah Felix lekat-lekat.

“Kamu juga menyelamatkanku, Felix,” Changbin menyentuh pipi berbintiknya dan membuat pemuda itu memejamkan mata, “kamu selalu menyelamatkanku.”

“Sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu,” begitu jawaban Felix. Changbin terpikir untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi lekas mengurungkan niatnya karena ia pikir mungkin saat ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Maka Changbin pun mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingking mereka lalu mengecup tautan jemari itu seperti yang Felix lakukan tadi padanya.

“Thank you, Beta. I owe you my life.”


	33. 33

Suara bel yang terdengar di pintu depan apartemen membuat Felix berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang sedang membereskan meja. Pemuda itu menghampiri layar interkom dan terkejut mendapati sosok Changbin sudah berada di sana.

Ada apa? Felix bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Pasalnya dua jam yang lalu mereka baru saja bertemu di kediaman Chan untuk membahas kelanjutan proses hukuman terhadap Benjamin dan komplotannya. Felix jadi berpikir bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan sang alpha dengannya tanpa ketahuan oleh yang lain.

Tapi...apa?

Begitu Felix membuka pintu, ia disambut oleh Changbin yang tersenyum kecil. Pria itu memberinya lambaian singkat, lalu berkata, “Maaf. Tadi aku lupa memberikan sesuatu padamu jadi...aku mampir ke sini.”

Felix mengerjap pelan sebelum beranjak dari pintu, “Silakan masuk, hyung.”

Felix menuntun Changbin untuk duduk di sofa. Ketika ia hendak mengambilkan minuman, Changbin menahan tangan Felix sehingga ia pun akhirnya menurut.

“Nggak usah repot. Aku sebentar aja, Lix. Duduk di sini dulu,” pintanya.

Lantas Felix pun duduk di sisi Changbin dan menunggu apapun yang hendak disampaikan pria itu.

Perlahan Changbin merogoh saku jaketnya sebelum mengeluarkan pisau lipat milik Felix yang ia cari-cari sejak minggu lalu. Wajah Felix berubah cerah ketika ia mengambil pisau yang disodorkan Changbin sebelum berkata, “Makasih, hyung! Di mana hyung temukan pisauku?”

“Terjatuh waktu itu di sekitar gudang. Maaf aku baru sempat mengembalikannya sekarang,” gumam Changbin. Felix tersenyum kecil, lalu melambaikan tangan pertanda ia tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

“Yang penting hyung udah menyimpannya baik-baik selama itu,” Felix menyengir dan meletakkan pisau lipatnya di meja. Changbin mengangguk pelan, lalu mengusap tengkuk. Felix merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikap Changbin ini hingga ia pun kembali bertanya.

“Ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin hyung katakan padaku?”

Pemuda itu tidak sengaja memperhatikan Changbin yang meremas jemarinya sendiri seolah gugup. Entah kenapa ia pun jadi ikut gugup sehingga tanpa sadar Felix menggigit bibir bawahnya.

“Hm, begitulah. Kuharap kamu mengerti, Lix,” Changbin menunduk sekilas sebelum tatapannya beralih pada Felix. Sorot matanya yang terlihat sendu membuat perut Felix seolah bergolak tidak menyenangkan. Ia bisa merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal yang hendak Changbin katakan setelah ini.

“Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu. Untuk selanjutnya, kamu nggak perlu datang saat aku rut. Kurasa...aku akan kembali melakukan cara lama dan jika tidak tertahankan, aku akan memakai supresan saja.”

Felix terhenyak. Netranya menatap Changbin dengan sorot nanar sebelum pria itu sendiri yang memutuskan kontak mata. Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin jadi begini? Bagaimana bisa Changbin berpikir untuk berhenti meminta bantuan Felix saat ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan apapun? Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengutarakan kata protes atau apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menyukai tugasnya sebagai partner Changbin.

Rasanya seperti dicampakkan...setelah ia memendam rasa terlalu lama. Felix tidak terima sehingga ia pun mengucapkan sesuatu yang pertama kali terbersit di benaknya.

“Kenapa? Kenapa hyung nggak mau lagi kubantu? Aku nggak masalah kalau hyung mau menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasan.”

Perkataan Felix membuat Changbin membeku di tempatnya. Ia menatap Felix dengan sorot tidak percaya, kedua alisnya mengernyit tidak suka.

“Are you hearing yourself right now, Lee Felix?” gumamnya datar. Felix mengangguk keras kepala dan membalas tatapan Changbin tanpa merasa gentar sedikitpun.

“Alpha jahat itu bilang kalau kau datang padaku waktu itu karena instingmu. Itu artinya aku bisa _membantumu_ , Changbin hyung.”

Ucapan itu dibalas Changbin dengan dengusan kesal dan sorot terluka yang sama sekali tidak Felix pahami maksudnya. Jantungnya berdebar mengantisipasi ketika Changbin terdiam cukup lama tanpa menatap Felix, hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas lelah.

“Aku nggak akan melakukan itu pada orang yang nggak mencintaiku.”

Selama beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang melingkupi mereka hingga gumaman pelan tercetus dari bibir Felix.

“Tapi aku mencintaimu, Changbin hyung.”

Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihan saat mendengar ucapan Changbin tadi. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, bagaimana bisa pria itu tidak menyadarinya? Felix menggigit bibir sembari menarik plester yang menutupi pergelangan tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan jelas tato berbentuk matahari dan bulan yang masih sedikit memerah. Sebuah kenekatan yang ia lakukan tiga hari lalu sebagai bentuk keinginannya untuk terus mencintai Changbin dalam diam.

“I love you. Everything that I did the past week...almost saving you alone, almost die for you...didn't you get the clue?” lirih Felix berkata. Tatapannya kembali jatuh pada sosok Changbin yang terlihat seolah terguncang, jemarinya perlahan menyentuh pipi sang alpha lembut.

“I want to be the moon to your sun,” gumamnya sembari tersenyum sedih, “aku nggak akan melakukan semua itu untukmu kalau aku nggak mencintaimu, hyung.”

Detik demi detik yang berlalu terasa menyesakkan hingga Felix nyaris meminta maaf karena sudah bicara terlalu banyak. Namun tiba-tiba saja Changbin menarik tubuh Felix dan memerangkapnya dalam pelukan erat yang menyesakkan.

Felix bisa merasakan tubuh Changbin terguncang, tetapi ia nyaris tidak percaya ketika mendengar isakan pelan sang alpha yang menyembunyikan wajah di pundaknya. Membasahi pakaiannya dengan air mata haru yang membuat Felix lekas mengusap punggung Changbin untuk menenangkannya.

“Felix...Lee Felix...,” pria itu membisikkan namanya dengan nada sedih, lalu berkata, “I'm so sorry...”

Perlahan Felix melepaskan pelukan, lalu mengusap wajah Changbin yang basah oleh air mata. Ia tersenyum kecil saat sang alpha memejamkan mata begitu merasakan sentuhannya.

“Kalau begitu, giliranku bertanya,” Felix bergumam sebelum menangkup wajah Changbin di kedua telapak tangannya. Hatinya menghangat saat pria itu membalas dengan anggukan dan menatapnya dengan sorot penuh harap dan mata yang basah. _He is so beautiful_ , Felix berkata dalam hati, dan ia merasa bahagia karena hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat sisi lain sang alpha yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun selama ini.

“Do you love me too, Changbin hyung?”

Diperhatikannya kelopak mata pria itu terpejam, membuat sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi kanannya, lalu jatuh di ujung jemari Felix.

“I love you. I only love you, Felix. I...I don't want to have a mate if they are not you.”

Senyum Felix melembut. Lantas ia mendekatkan wajah untuk memberi Changbin kecupan lembut di kedua matanya.

“Okay,” Felix mengangguk sebelum kembali memeluk Changbin erat.

Dan untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang hendak melepaskan pelukan dari satu sama lain, hingga Changbin menjauhkan diri perlahan untuk balas menangkup pipi Felix.

“Would you be my mate, Lee Felix?” Changbin akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Pemuda itu tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum menautkan kelingking mereka dan mengecup jemari yang saling bertaut.

“I'd love to be your mate, my Alpha.”

Senyum yang akhirnya terulas di bibir Changbin membuat Felix terkekeh bahagia. Dan ia terlambat menyadari saat sang alpha perlahan mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir Felix yang membuatnya terdiam seketika.

“Terima kasih, Felix. Untuk semuanya,” Changbin lantas menautkan jemari mereka sebelum mendaratkan kecupan yang sama lembutnya di tato yang berada di pergelangan tangan Felix. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menenggelamkan Changbin dalam pelukan erat.

“Anything for you, my Sun.”


	34. epilogue

_ㅡsebulan kemudianㅡ_

“Hm, ternyata begitu, ya.”

Tuan Seo menyesap tehnya sembari mengangguk, lalu menatap ke arah putranya yang saat itu balas menatapnya lurus-lurus. Berbeda dengan Felix yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk lantaran malu setelah menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kedua orangtua Changbin. Ibunda Changbin yang duduk di samping suaminya hanya tersenyum maklum pada dua anak lelaki di depannya.

“Kalian sebenarnya sudah lama saling menyukai tetapi malah denial dan menyebabkan kekacauan ini,” ayahanda Changbin menyimpulkan, membuat Felix meringis malu.

Meskipun di sini Tuan Seo menasehati mereka berdua tanpa membeda-bedakan, tetapi Felix tetap merasa bersalah pada pria itu. Kepada dirinyalah orangtua Changbin meminta pertolongan. Felix sudah menyanggupi, tetapi ia justru tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Hal itulah yang membuat Felix akhirnya bangkit dari sofa yang sedang ia duduki sebelum membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan orangtua Changbin.

“Maafkan aku, Abeonim, Eommonim. Aku yang salah karena tidak menepati janji dan menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan aku siap dihukum kalau memang itu konsekuensi yang harus kuterima karena membuat Changbin hyung berada dalam bahaya,” ucap Felix penuh penyesalan.

Pemuda itu bisa mendengar Changbin terkesiap, begitu pula dengan ibundanya. Namun Felix tidak akan menegakkan punggung sampai salah satu dari orangtua Changbin memintanya untuk kembali duduk.

“Hm,” ayah Changbin kembali bergumam, “tegakkan punggungmu, anak muda.”

Felix mematuhi ucapan ayah Changbin meskipun kepalanya masih tertunduk. Sekilas ia mendengar suara gerutuan Changbin. Namun Felix tidak menyangka bahwa sang alpha ikut berdiri di sampingnya lalu menggenggam tangan Felix sembari menatap kedua orangtuanya.

“Kalau Appa mau menghukum Felix, hukum aku juga,” Changbin berkata tegas. Felix melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah lelaki itu, tetapi ia tidak bergeming.

“Hyung, kenapa malah ikut-ikutan?” desis Felix di balik kepalanya yang masih menunduk. Changbin meremas jemari Felix lebih erat untuk menyuruhnya diam. Felix hampir kembali menyuarakan protes jika saja ayah Changbin tidak berdehem dan membuat keduanya bungkam.

“Kenapa kalian malah ribut? Aku yang menentukan siapa yang dihukum,” celetuk ayah Changbin. Felix lantas menunduk lagi sementara Changbin perlahan menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Felix lalu menyembunyikannya di sakunya.

“Baik, Appa.”

“Baik, Abeonim.”

Kedua lelaki itu menjawab serentak, membuat kedua orangtua Changbin mengulum senyum.

“Kurasa nggak perlu ada yang dihukum,” tiba-tiba ibu Changbin berkata lembut, membuat kedua lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sorot kaget, “Kalian berdua sudah dewasa, bukan anak-anak lagi. Dan kalian sama sekali nggak melakukan hal yang melanggar hukum. Kurasa cukup dengan introspeksi diri saja.”

Felix bisa merasakan kekaguman yang begitu besar pada kelembutan ibunda Changbin. Bagaimana kata-katanya bisa membuat suasana yang semula tegang menjadi kembali santai. Begitu pula dengan ekspresi ayahanda Changbin yang tidak lagi terlihat menyeramkan seperti tadi. Felix diam-diam menghela napas lega.

“Terima kasih, Eommonim,” Felix membungkuk lagi dan memberi wanita itu seulas senyum yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama.

“Tapi kuharap kalian sudah memutuskan kapan akan mengumumkan status kalian pada klan,” tambahnya.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Felix tiba-tiba saja mematung. Ujung jemarinya mendadak saja terasa dingin karena kegugupan yang menguasai. Felix tidak mengerti kenapa ia mendadak gugup dengan permintaan ibunda Changbin. Sejujurnya Felix khawatir akan reaksi yang diberikan klan Changbin terhadap kehadirannya. Maka ia pun meminta Changbin agar tidak memberitahukan apapun dulu pada klannya.

Kebimbangan Felix sepertinya bisa dirasakan Changbin sehingga pria itu pun hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada orangtuanya. Namun Felix segera menghentikan Changbin tepat sebelum bicara sehingga ia bisa membalas ucapan ibunda Changbin.

“Baik, Eommonim. Kalau boleh, aku mau minta izin untuk mendiskusikan waktu yang tepat dengan Changbin hyung,” tutur Felix. Kedua orangtua Changbin untungnya segera menyetujui usul Felix sehingga pembahasan pun beralih pads hal lain.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini pembahasan mengenai topik berat sudah berlalu. Namun Felix berjanji untuk tidak berlama-lama mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan orangtua Changbin dua kali, jadi ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk mengusir keraguan yang menghalangi langkahnya.

***

“Lix...”

Changbin melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Felix saat lelaki yang lebih muda baru saja menuruni tangga ranjangnya. Mereka saat itu berada di apartemen Felix karena Changbin memutuskan untuk bermalam di sana. Felix yang baru saja turun setelah meletakkan bantal ekstra agak terkejut saat Changbin berusaha menggendongnya turun.

“Bin hyungㅡtunggu, tunggu,” Felix berusaha memperingatkan kekasihnya. Namun Changbin sudah terlanjur membopongnya dari tangga sebelum menurunkan Felix di dekat sofa.

“Aku mau bicara sebentar,” Changbin memohon sembari menuntun pemuda itu untuk duduk di sofa. Selama beberapa detik Felix terlihat bingung meskipun ia tetap menuruti Changbin.

“Hyung mau bicara apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Atau ada yang mengancammu lagi?” Felix terlihat waspada sehingga Changbin pun terkekeh pelan. Lekas ditenangkannya pemuda itu dengan mengelus wajahnya lembut lalu tersenyum.

“Bukan itu, kok. Ini tentang kamu,” tuturnya. Felix seketika terdiam, lalu menunggu Changbin melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Soal permintaan ibuku waktu itu...apa kamu baik-baik saja?” gumam Changbin, berusaha untuk bertanya dengan hati-hati, “maksudku...nggak perlu memaksakan diri kalau belum siap untuk mengumumkan. Sudah banyak yang tahu juga, kok. Kurasa pengumuman bisa menunggu.”

Felix tidak segera menjawab hingga Changbin pikir pemuda itu merasa sedih. Namun ketika ia mendekatkan wajah untuk menatap sang beta, tiba-tiba Changbin dikejutkan oleh kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

“Aku baik-baik saja,” Felix menyengir sebelum menggenggam tangan Changbin.

“Terus tadi kenapa diam?” tanya sang alpha dengan nada khawatir. Felix tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

“Nggak apa-apa, kok. Tadi aku cuma berpikir kenapa aku harus takut untuk mengumumkan hubungan kita cuma karena aku bukan seseorang yang seharusnya mendampingimu.”

Changbin tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Felix yang begitu tiba-tiba.

“Felix...maksudmu apa? Kenapa bicara begitu?” Changbin mengerutkan alis tidak suka. Felix tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap tangan Changbin untuk menenangkannya, lalu menjelaskan isi hatinya pelan-pelan.

“Ya...pasangan alpha adalah omega kan, hyung?” Felix mengedikkan bahu.

“We are not fitted puzzle pieces.”

“But I love you, Felix. I don't care about the normality. You know it from the start that I don't even want toㅡ”

“ㅡmate. I know,” Felix kembali memberi kecupan untuk menenangkan Changbin. Semakin mendekati waktu rut, sepertinya Changbin kembali menjadi lebih mudah terpancing emosi sehingga ia merasa bersalah karena sudah sedikit meninggikan nada bicara pada Felix. Lantas pemuda itu perlahan menuntun Felix untuk bersandar di punggung sofa sehingga ia bisa bersandar di dada kekasihnya. Changbin menghela napas berat sebelum mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Felix.

“Felix, please don't think like that...,” lirih Changbin memohon. Meskipun ia sudah menjadikan Felix sebagai mate-nya, tetapi ia akan merasa sedih jika Felix masih berpikir demikian tentang dirinya. Tak bisa dibayangkan sedihnya perasaan Changbin jika Felix justru menderita setelah menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Agaknya Felix bisa merasakan kegundahan hati Changbin hingga ia pun kembali meraih wajah pria itu untuk mengecupnya berkali-kali. Sentuhan lembut itu terasa menenangkan, Changbin pun kembali bisa bernapas normal. Ditatapnya Felix yang kali ini balas menatapnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran menggemaskan.

“Aku belum selesai ngomong, lho,” ia bersenandung. Changbin terkekeh pelan mendengar nada itu, lalu kembali mengangguk sambil bersandar di dada Felix.

“Hm. Sekarang aku dengarkan,” gumamnya.

Felix terkekeh, lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, “Ya, awalnya aku berpikir begitu. Tapi setelah kupikirkan lagi...sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memikirkan hal nggak penting? Karena nggak ada gunanya ragu kalau semesta menyetujui kita.”

Changbin tertegun mendengar ucapan Felix.

“Maksudku...kita nggak akan saling jatuh cinta kalau nggak ada andil semesta, kan? Rasanya nggak mungkin karena secara naluriah kamu bukan diciptakan untuk menyukaiku.”

Kini dirasakannya jemari Felix menangkup pipinya sehingga mereka pun bertatapan lagi. Jantung Changbin mulai berdetak cepat ketika senyum terulas di bibir kekasihnya sebelum pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang memunculkan rasa hangat di dadanya.

“Nggak ada yang membuat kita bisa seperti ini selain rasa sayang untuk satu sama lain.”

Changbin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja menegakkan punggung sebelum mendesak Felix di punggung sofa sembari melumat bibirnya dalam kecupan dalam dan lama. Namun ia tahu, setiap sentuhan, setiap kecupan, dan setiap detak jantung yang memukul rongga dadanya saat Felix mengungkapkan cinta padanya adalah jawaban bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu sama besarnya. Setelah memiliki pemuda itu seutuhnya, ia pun menyadari bahwa Felix-lah bulan yang diciptakan untuk mataharinya.

Changbin bisa menerangi semesta, tetapi hanya Felix yang bisa menerangi jalannya dan melindunginya saat berada di malam yang gelap.

Dan hal itu tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

(end)


End file.
